L'héritage du passé
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Aénor est une terrienne comme les autres. Musicienne, actrice, elle croit avoir le monde devant elle. Mais un jour, son monde bascule par deux fois. Recueillie par Albator, la jeune femme comprend peu à peu que le capitaine peut l'aider à découvrir la vérité sur elle.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic précède La terre de sang qu'il y a sur mon blog, avec cependant une fin différente. À iloveharlock qui l'a lue en premier._

-Je suis certain qu'on vous remarquera, nous dit Chase. Ça fait des mois que j'assiste à vos répétions, je vous ai entendus lors des essais, et je sais que vous êtes les meilleurs. Vous êtes fantastiques, les filles.

Nous étions tous les cinq dans les coulisses, dans le petit espace qui nous était réservé. Élie râla un instant, mais s'inclina, comme d'habitude. _Avec Ayano, Aénor et moi, ca fait trois filles pour un gars_ , arguait Carina à chaque fois. _Le féminin l'emporte. Nous sommes donc un groupe de filles._ Chase ne faisait pas partie du groupe et venait juste d'arriver. Il tenta d'obtenir la place d'Ayano, juste à côté de moi sur la banquette: pour toute réponse elle indiqua à mon ex une chaise vacante avec une moue boudeuse digne d'une enfant de cinq ans. Il ne protesta même pas. Nous étions tous un peu spéciaux, mais Ayano était unique. Je lui adressai un petit signe, un peu gênée. Il me renvoya un sourire.

-Tu nous a vraiment aimés? demandai-je.

-Bien sûr, se moqua gentiment Ayano, passant un bras sur mes épaules, envahissant un peu plus mon espace vital. Nous étions formidables, tu l'as entendu, Aénor.

Je lui ai souri, en retour à son excitation. Je la comprenais parfaitement. C'était elle et moi qui avions créé The humming, sur le nom d'une vieille chanson, Carina qui jouait de la batterie et Élie qui possédait un synthétiseur nous avaient rejoint plus tard. D'habitude nous jouions dans des restaurants ou des bars. C'était la première chance que nous avions de se faire remarquer.

-Aénor...? interrompit Chase, hésitant.

-Oui?

Il m'a tendu une petite boite vers moi.

-C'est un cadeau, a-t-il précisé, malhabilement.

Me sentant dévisagée, j'ai ouvert la boite. Elle contenait un médiator, pour les guitares. En argent, percée au sommet et attachée avec une chainette probablement en argent aussi, gravée du même symbole d'infini, un huit allongé, que j'avais sur le poignet, qui surplombait mes initiales: A. M. C. C'était très joli. Et disproportionné, pour un cadeau d'un gars à son ex-redevenue-seulement-son-amie. Voulait-il revenir avec moi? C'était pourtant lui qui m'avait laissée. Je m'obligeai à penser que je me faisais des idées.

-Merci, murmurai-je avant de le mettre.

C'était vraiment un joli bijou.

-C'est un beau cadeau, fit Ayano. Moi, j'ai choisi cette date exprès pour elle.

-C'est ta fête? comprit Carina.

-Ouais.

-Alors, tu as dix-neuf ans?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit? s'est enquit Élie.

-Parce que, ai-je commencé, jetant un regard noir à Ayano, vous êtes mes amis, mais je préfère que ma fête soit privée. En famille. Et elle le sait.

Je ne donnais que rarement la date de mon anniversaire parce que me faire offrir des cadeaux sous ce prétexte me mettait mal à l'aise. J'aimais en avoir et en offrir, mais spécifiquement ce jour, je trouvais ça un peu forcé. Ma meilleure amie s'est contenté d'hausser les épaules. Elle était un peu comme ma sœur, depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait. On avait toutes deux les cheveux très noirs, et ca arrivait, de temps à autre, qu'on passe vraiment pour des sœurs. Nous ne le disions pas, mais ne démentions pas non plus.

Je suis parvenue à convaincre Élie et Carina de changer de sujet, mais je sentais bien qu'ils n'oublieraient pas. La tension n'est vraiment tombée qu'au moment où un technicien est venu nous avertir que c'était à notre tour. Chase nous a souhaité ''Merde'' conformément à la tradition. Nous avons grimpé l'escalier menant à la scène dans une certaine appréhension.

-The humming, a annoncé le présentateur d'une vois forte au moment où nous avons passé le rideau et nous sommes installés derrière nos instruments. Ayano Shiori...

Ayano a posé les mains sur le support de son micro. Elle se dandinait un peu sous l'effet de la nervosité.

-Aénor Callaghan...

J'ai soulevé ma guitare. Il s'agissait de nos instruments. J'ai reconnu sous mes doigts les fines égratignures zébrant le bois du manche, et dans le noir, j'ai souri. Un bête accident du temps où je n'avais pas compris que la housse était utile à son transport.

-Carina Alario...

J'ai surpris, brièvement, le regard inquiet de Carina, assise derrière sa batterie.

-Et Élie Lefevre.

Même Élie, ordinairement si calme, cachait mal sa nervosité. J'ai préféré regarder là où se trouvait le public, caché de nous par l'obscurité.

Des applaudissements ont retentis. L'animateur est sorti par le côté, en passant devant moi.

-Bonne chance, Aénor, m'a-t-il soufflé discrètement.

La lumière a baissé, et nous avons enfin aperçus le public. Une seconde le silence a régné des deux côtés. Une longue seconde. Puis nous nous sommes lancés.

...

Je suis rentré chez moi dans un état d'euphorie. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Nous avions joués, comme d'habitude. Devant un public, ca a quelque chose de plus grisant, parce qu'on sait alors que nos efforts ont aboutis. À la fin de la soirée, nous avions reçu je ne sais combien de félicitations.

Mon père se trouvait dans le salon. Par conflit d'horaire, ni lui ni ma mère n'avaient pu venir, et il essaya encore de se faire pardonner, alors que je lui avais dit que nous avions été filmés. C'était un peu triste qu'il n'ai pas été présent, mais au moins il me verrait. Il semblait vraiment désolé. Avec le recul, peut-être qu'il se doutait que... Je ne sais pas. J'ai repassé ce dernier moment des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de fois dans ma tête pour l'analyser sous toutes les coutures, et même avec les explications de ma mère il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore.

-Papa, c'est bon, ai-je déclaré avant de le prendre dans mes bras- je le dépassais d'une bonne tête.

-D'accord. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. C'est un jour important.

Il m'a souri, effaçant toute la tension.

-Je vais aller voir ce que ta mère fait.

-Je vais aller me changer, je lui ai promis, toujours dans mon costume de scène, un peu gothique, mais surtout davantage masculin- je suis une femme à cent pour cent, mais dans les bons vêtements ma minceur prêtait à confusion, et j'étais amusée à l'idée de faire douter les gens quand à mon identité sexuelle.

Ils avaient fermés les yeux sur mes tatouages, et ils ne disaient rien sur ça non plus, mais je savais qu'ils n'aimaient pas tellement.

-Merci.

J'ai grimpé l'escalier. Une fois rendue dans ma chambre, j'ai enlevé mes vêtements pour en essayer d'autres, des féminins. Il m'a fallu un bon moment avant de choisir: je me suis décidé pour ma chemise préférée, tenté de trouver une jupe agencée, de me contenter d'un jean noir. Je me suis maquillé, une fine ligne d'eye-liner au dessus de mes yeux verts, j'ai mis une paire de ballerine. Même pas besoin de me coiffer, c'est l'avantage de les garder si courts.

Je suis redescendue au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai pensé à la réaction de mes parents, imaginé la fierté de mon père, le sourire ravi de ma mère, et une certaine mélancolie, malgré tout. Ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants, j'étais leur seule fille. Je savais qu'ils avaient du mal à me voir grandir. Ma mère, surtout.

Seul le silence m'a accueilli. Personne dans le salon. En entrant dans la cuisine, j'ai été surprise de constater qu'elle était vide aussi. Sur le comptoir, il y avait un mémo.

 _Partie chercher ton cadeau, Mikara. Je reviens vite. Maman. =)_

Ma mère s'entêtait à m'appeler Mikara. Mon père, lui, préférait Aénor, plus commun. Elle n'avait jamais voulu nous dire d'où elle avait pris ce prénom si étrange. Moi, je l'aimais bien.

J'ai redéposé le bout de papier sur le comptoir. Il me semblait que vu le temps écoulé entre le moment où j'étais entrée et actuellement, ma mère aurait largement eu le temps d'aller chercher son paquet, de revenir et de jeter son mémo, comme à chaque année. Et mon père serait ici à m'attendre, juste pour être certain que je n'aille pas chercher ma mère, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. D'un coup, j'ai ressenti un malaise inexplicable. Lentement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, j'ai ouvert un tiroir, pris le couteau à steak que j'ai empoigné pour le dissimuler derrière mon avant-bras- ca peut paraître vraiment, mais vraiment paranoïaque mais je sentais en avoir besoin. Je me suis dirigée à pas légers vers la chambre de mes parents.

Quand j'ai entendu un hurlement, je me suis mise à courir. C'était la voix de ma mère.

À partir de là, je ne revois pas tout. L'ordre des choses m'échappe. Une femme, grande, belle, aux cheveux bleus, au yeux violets. Un ange aux mains couvertes de sang. Le regard vide de mon père, du sang. Les cris de ma mère, et une détonation. J'aurais voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge, je ne pouvait pas admettre que ma mère est morte, je ne pouvait pas admettre que mes parents n'étaient plus là. J'avais mal, j'avais terriblement mal. Mes mains étaient rouges, peut-être à cause du couteau, mes manches étaient trempées d'eau. Le monde était sombre, je ne voyais rien, je ne savais plus rien, mais je parvenais à comprendre à travers le voile que la douleur que je ressentais n'était pas qu'intérieure. Si je brûlais, ce n'était pas parce que je venais de perdre ma famille.

J'ai eu le temps de voir quelqu'un se pencher sur moi avant, enfin, de perdre conscience.

...

Je suis revenue à moi dans une salle d'hôpital, de toute évidence. Même les paupières closes, j'ai su que des néons éclairaient la pièce. Une douleur sourde me traversait l'épaule. J'ai regretté la douce, belle et silencieuse noirceur, qui elle, au moins, avait le mérité de m'épargner la souffrance.

Ouvrir les yeux et me redresser a été une épreuve supplémentaire.

On avait découpé la manche gauche de mon chemisier, par ailleurs tâché de sang, de façon à pouvoir me mettre un bandage sans l'enlever. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait un haut noir plié avec soin: un t-shirt uniforme, à manches courtes, qui était à ma taille. Pour vous, indiquait un morceau de papier.

Un homme est entré. Ses traits m'étaient curieusement familiers, derrière la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue et le bandeau qu'il avait sur l'œil- choses qui m'ont d'ailleurs attristée. J'ai au contraire failli rire en voyant comment il était habillé. Une cape, un chandail avec un Jolly Roger, si mes cours d'histoires étaient exacts, le tout en noir et en rouge, à l'exception de son pantalon gris. Ce qui m'a retenu a surtout été son arme.

Il m'a souri.

-Bonjour, Mikara.

-Euh, bonjour. Est-ce qu'on se connaît?

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Il n'y a que ceux qui me connaissent qui m'appellent par mon deuxième prénom, ai-je insisté.

Il m'a tendu une lettre. Du papier, jauni par le temps. Sur l'enveloppe, il était inscrit Mikara Lasie d'une écriture en pattes de mouches, difficile à lire. Papa et moi plaisantions souvent sur le fait que maman était médecin. L'évidence m'a frappée d'un coup: je ne les reverrais plus jamais. Je me suis efforcé d'oublier les dernières images que j'avais d'eux, de me concentrer sur des choses positives avant de me remettre à pleurer.

J'ai ouvert la lettre.

-Où l'avez-vous prise?

-Abigaël Lehmann l'avait en main au moment de sa mort. J'ai présumé que c'était vous.

Ca m'a fait un effet étrange, d'entendre prononcer son nom. D'habitude, devant moi, on disait plutôt '' Ta mère'' ou encore '' Votre mère'' pour ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas.

J'ai commencé à lire, sans m'arrêter. Ainsi les effets de ses mots ne m'ont frappée qu'après ma lecture.

 _Bonjour, Mikara._

 _J'ignore complètement quel âge tu a aujourd'hui. Je sais, cependant, vu l'adolescente que j'ai sous les yeux, que tu est une belle jeune femme. J'espère que tu a une belle vie, même si je ne suis plus là. Jason est-il toujours vivant?_

 _Je sais que tu dois te questionner sur le '' pourquoi?''. Je comprend très bien. Sache que tout cette histoire remonte il y a longtemps. Je m'étais préparée à tout, même à mourir, même si je désirais par dessus tout que ca n'arrive jamais. Cependant, si tu a cette lettre entre les mains, c'est parce que je suis morte._

 _Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti, Mikara. Nous voulions te le dire, sans jamais en avoir trouvé l'occasion. Tu n'est pas notre fille._

 _Jason et moi voulions tant avoir un enfant, mais n'y sommes jamais parvenus. Un jour, j'ai croisé par hasard le chemin d'une femme, une criminelle. Juste avant d'être tuée, elle m'a confié son bébé en me suppliant de m'en occuper. Jason et moi t'avons enregistrée comme notre fille. Mais, Mikara, ton père n'a jamais su d'où tu venais vraiment._

 _Alizé Seldon n'était pas humaine. C'était une humanoïde d'une race que j'ignore, qui vivait parmi nous sous un faux nom. Voilà quel était son crime. Son vrai nom était Mikara Lasie. Ton père, par contre, était un humain. Tu est hybride. Si ca n'a jamais été découvert, c'est grâce à moi._

 _Si tu te pose la question, Mikara Lasie est ton nom de naissance. Aénor Mikara Callaghan est celui que nous t'avons donné. Selon ta mère, Mikara signifie cadeau dans sa langue. Sache que tu a été le nôtre._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ta mère, Abigaël L._

J'ai replié la feuille avec des gestes lents. Même en faisant ca, je ne pouvais pas effacer toute la portée des mots de ma mère... D'Abigaël...

J'ai relevé les yeux, regardé cet homme. Sans un mot, il m'a repris la lettre, l'a déposée hors de portée de ma vue.

Il n'a rien dit non plus quand je me suis mise à pleurer. Il a attendu patiemment que la crise soit passée avant de m'offrir une boite de mouchoirs. J'en ai pris un, embarrassée, me suis essuyé les yeux, mouché.

Le pire était que tout ce que je n'avais jamais compris dans ma vie se mettait en place. Je savais bien que je ne ressemblais pas à mes parents. J'étais simplement née avec des caractéristiques qui n'étaient pas les leurs. En ce moment, je me demandais bien comment j'avais pu croire que j'étais née d'eux. J'avais eu droit à des cheveux noirs là où les leurs étaient clairs. J'étais grande, je dépassais ma mère d'une bonne tête depuis que j'avais quatorze ans, et j'étais extrêmement mince, même si je mangeais bien- ma mère en faisait une obsession-, si bien que certains de mes professeurs s'étaient posés la question. Mon père prenait facilement du poids et faisait du sport tous les jours.

Je m'étais persuadée que j'avais hérité tout ca d'un ancêtre. Je comprenais maintenant qu'ils m'avaient mentis, que je devais bien ressembler à mes vrais parents.

-Êtes-vous sûr que je ne vous dit rien? j'ai demandé.

-Oui.

-J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, pourtant.

Un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Vous devez m'avoir déjà vu.

Il m'a tendu la main.

-Je suis Albator.

 _Pour donner une idée de la chronologie, Mikara arrive à bord de l'Atlantis pendant l'épisode 7 de la série de 78, puisqu'il y a des sylvidres. Aussi, dans cette fic (contrairement à L'enfant des étoiles), il peut y avoir des hybrides humains-sylvidres, notamment comme la fille de Marisse/ Machi, qui est ici bel et bien sa fille biologique._


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais désormais dix-neuf ans.

Ce serait à jamais mon anniversaire le plus mémorable, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Oui, The humming commençait à être connu, comme nous l'avions tant désiré, tous les quatre. Je me suis demandé dans combien de temps mon entourage apprendrait que Jason et Abigaël étaient morts et qu'Aénor, portée disparue.

-Bonne fête, Mikara, ai-je dit à mon reflet.

Elle m'observait. Elle avait mon visage, mes traits. Elle me ressemblait, mais elle avait un visage triste et fatigué, me semblait-il un peu plus âgé. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi. Bien sur, si Ayano aurait été là, elle aurait ri. _Bien sûr que c'est toi, Aénor!_

Derrière moi, la porte a coulissé. Je me suis retournée. C'était un jeune homme, environ de mon âge, qui ressemblait énormément à Albator. Il portait une combinaison bleue avec un crâne.

Il m'a saluée d'un geste de la main.

-Euh... Mikara Lasie, c'est ça?

J'ai eu le sentiment que c'était fini. Plus d'Aénor Callaghan, l'humaine. Je devenais Mikara Lasie, l'extra-terrestre.

-Oui.

-On m'a demandé de te faire visiter le vaisseau.

Je me suis assise sur mon lit. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir. La douleur dans mon épaule, venant d'une blessure que je n'avais pas voulu regarder, me lancinait encore comme à mon réveil.

-Maintenant? Je suis fatiguée.

-Je sais, a-t-il dit. Mais c'est préférable que tu t'active, que tu cesse de penser. Crois-moi.

-Ça t'est arrivé aussi? ai-je demandé doucement.

Son regard s'est assombri.

-Oui.

Je me suis relevée, même si j'aurais nettement préféré rester là. Je n'ai pas voulu poser de question, sentant bien que la douleur dans son esprit était aussi fraîche que la mienne.

* * *

Mikara a recommencé à sourire alors que nous visitions les coursives. Je ne savais pas si elle prenait le comportement des membres de l'équipage comme une blague ou si elle appréciait réellement l'ambiance, mais il était plaisant d'entendre ses éclats de rire quand une heure plus tôt elle pleurait seule dans la cabine qu'on lui avait attribué.

Au dîner nous avons rejoint le mess. Elle affirmait ne pas avoir faim, mais a cédé devant l'insistance de Suzanne. Elle n'a picoré que quelques légumes, dédaignant le reste, puis m'a posé la question que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre:

-Ramis, il y a-t-il moyen de retourner sur Terre?

-Pourquoi?

-Répond-moi, s'il te plait.

-Oui, si tu le demande au capitaine, il est possible de retourner sur Terre. Que veux-tu aller faire?

Elle m'a adressé un sourire pâle.

-J'ai encore de la famille, Ramis...

-Personne à part nous ne savait que tu étais blessée. Il y avait deux choix: te laisser là en espérant que quelqu'un te découvre à temps ou t'amener ici pour te donner les soins appropriés. Mikara, tu avais perdu trop de sang, quelques minutes de plus et tu serais morte.

-Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée, mais je ne compte pas rester ici... Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là, au fait?

-Tu te souviens de la femme qui a tué tes parents?

-Vaguement, a-t-elle avoué.

-C'était une sylvidre.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me questionne, mais elle a hoché la tête comme si elle comprenait.

-Zéro m'a parlé d'elles, a-t-elle expliqué rapidement.

-Elles tuent tous ceux qui savent qui elles sont. Au moins un des deux était au courant. Ton père était journaliste, n'avait-il pas remarqué des choses étranges?

Les larmes lui sont revenues aux yeux. Elle a avoué qu'il n'était presque jamais chez eux, et lorsqu'ils se voyaient il semblait nerveux.

-Mais ma mère, alors?

-Ils se trouvaient ensembles, sans doute. Ton père était la cible mais ta mère avait tout vu, et peut-être bien que cette sylvidre croyait qu'elle savait quelque chose. Un ami de mon père est mort parce qu'il l'avait mis au courant. Quand à toi...

-J'ai été les rejoindre, a-t-elle dit, la gorge serrée. J'ai entendu ma mère crier, j'ai pris un couteau et j'ai été les rejoindre.

-Ça doit être ça, ai-je reconnu. Elle ne t'aurait rien fait si elle ignorait que tu étais là. Elle n'aurait pas cherché.

-Elle s'est enfuie?

-Elle est morte.

-Vous l'avez tuée? m'a-t-elle demandé avec un certain effroi.

-Nan. Elle était déjà morte.

À ce moment, je voyais encore tout en noir et blanc, sans nuances. La suite me forcerait à revoir ma position, mais je n'avais pour l'instant que l'envie de lui faire prendre conscience, sans penser à la ménager.

-Mikara, elle est morte d'un coup de couteau.

Son visage, déjà pâle, a perdu toute couleur.

-Je l'ai tuée? a-t-elle réalisé.

J'ai posé une main sur son bras, juste sur son tatouage: un anneau d'entrelacs stylisés qui entourait son poignet droit comme un bracelet.

-Il s'agissait d'une sylvidre, Mikara, pas d'une humaine.

-Mais elle est morte, a-t-elle répété, trop vite et trop aigu. Elle pouvait penser, réfléchir, et tout ça s'est perdu.

-Et tes parents, eux, ils le méritaient?

Elle m'a fixée, le regard pourtant lointain, dans le vague.

-Non, a-t-elle finalement répondu. Ils ne le méritaient pas.

* * *

Depuis que j'avais parlé à Ramis, je pensais sans cesse à mes parents biologiques. Comment Mikara était-elle morte? _Un jour, j'ai croisé par hasard le chemin d'une femme, une criminelle. Juste avant d'être tuée, elle m'a confié son bébé en me suppliant de m'en occuper._ Avait-elle souffert ou était-elle morte sans le sentir? Pleurait-elle de ne pas pouvoir voir sa fille grandir ou était-elle heureuse de savoir qu'elle survivrait? Et mon père, lui? Avait-il été tué avant elle, l'avait-elle abandonnée, ou bien ignorait-il qu'il était le père de son enfant?

Deux jours plus tard, je suis retournée sur Terre, accompagnée par Nausicaa. Elle m'avait forcée à mettre un chandail trop grand pour cacher le bandage que j'avais à l'épaule, disant que ça attirerait trop l'attention. Elle-même portait un imperméable noir et des lunettes de soleil. Nous avions la journée, si tout se passait bien, et pour ça, il faillait rester discret. Ça faisait mon affaire: ma blessure me démangeait toujours, sous l'épais bandage, et dès que j'essayais de bouger je ressentais une brûlure qui durait quelques minutes. Il me faillait l'aide de Nausicaa pour me changer le matin, et même avec son aide ça restait pénible. Doc avait changé mes bandages une fois depuis mon réveil, m'avait simplement dit que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir davantage.

-Qui sont les gens que tu veux voir? m'a-t-elle demandé une fois sur la terre ferme.

-J'étais dans un groupe de musique, ai-je répondu sans me rendre compte que je parlais au passé. Et j'ai une... Une cousine que je veux voir.

-Tu es musicienne?

-Oui.

-De quel instrument tu joue?

Je lui ai montré mon collier.

-De la guitare. Et je chante, un peu. Je n'ai pas une si belle voix.

-Moi, je trouve que si.

J'ai secoué la tête pour dire que non. Je chantais plutôt bien, mais j'avais une voix ordinaire. Ayano, elle, avait le don de captiver une foule dès les premières notes. Voilà pourquoi, au tout début de The humming, j'avais préféré ma guitare, lui laissant le chant.

Nausicaa n'a rien ajouté. Nous avons marché en silence un long moment.

-C'est ici, lui ai-je indiqué.

J'ai sonné à la porte. Ilana, la mère d'Ayano, m'a ouvert. Elle nous a dévisagées avec un air suspicieux, sans paraître vraiment me voir.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-C'est moi, me suis-je empressée de dire.

Elle m'a regardée quelques secondes, puis le déclic s'est fait. Elle a porté la main à sa bouche.

-Bon dieu, Aénor! Je... Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

Ilana paraissait troublée. Elle nous a permis d'entrer.

-Je vais chercher Ayano et Carina, a-t-elle annoncé avant de disparaître au sous-sol.

Nausicaa et moi sommes restées sur le tapis d'entrée, à attendre.

-Elle est bizarre, la mère de ton amie, a commenté Nausicaa.

-Tu trouve?

-Elle... Elle agissait comme si elle ne comprenait pas que tu te tienne devant elle.

Elle s'est tue une fraction de secondes, a relevé la tête, m'a adressé un sourire rassurant.

-Non, oublie ça. Je suis parano.

Ayano est apparue sur le palier. Elle m'a regardée, sans me reconnaître, une seconde, deux, trois. Puis elle a compris. Elle a lâché un cri, s'est jeté à mon cou en pleurant- je me suis mordue la langue pour ne pas crier à cause de mon bras. Nausicaa s'est écartée de nous deux avant que nous la fassions tomber par accident. Derrière Ayano, j'ai aperçu Carina me fixant, incrédule.

Ma meilleure amie ne cessait de pleurer. Je lui ai caressé le dos, doucement, pour tenter de la calmer.

-La police t'a déclarée morte, Aénor, a déclaré Ilana, revenant enfin. Nous te croyions morte.

-Quoi?

-Ils ont dit... a articulé Ayano entre deux sanglots.

-Ils ont dit, a complété sa mère, que s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé ton corps, il y avait trop de sang pour que tu puisse encore être en vie.

-La police a du faire une erreur de jugement, a supposé Nausicaa. Mikara avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a survécu, de justesse peut-être, mais elle est vivante.

-Mikara? a répété Ilana.

Carina paraissait aussi surprise qu'elle. À bien y penser, je ne lui avais jamais dit mon deuxième prénom. Seule ma mère m'appelait comme ça... Autrefois. Ça me paraissait lointain.

-Je m'appelle Mikara Lasie, ai-je dit. C'était le nom de ma mère biologique, que m'a donné Abigaël. C'est mon vrai nom.

À présent, même Ayano me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est quelle nationalité, ça, Lasie? a-t-elle demandé d'une voix étrange.

-Je sais juste que ce n'est pas terrien.

J'aurais aussi bien pu lâcher une bombe.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas humaine? a bégayé ma meilleure amie.

-Pas complètement.

-Mais... Les policiers, qui ont inspecté ta maison, ils l'auraient su, non?

-Carina, je viens de dire que je suis à moitié humaine. Mon sang doit être '' humain'', sinon ils l'auraient remarqué.

Un moment de silence a suivi. Seule Nausicaa ne semblait pas choquée.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu? m'a questionné Ilana.

-Ça fait quatre jours.

-Ça a peut-être à voir avec l'annonce de ta mort, a-t-elle dit.

Ilana était généticienne, ma mère et elle s'étaient rencontrées à l'hôpital, et soit dit en passant, c'est d'elle qu'Ayano tient son comportement hors du commun.

-Peut-être qu'en partant du principe que tu est humaine, il y avait effectivement assez de sang pour te considérer morte. Peut-être que c'est ta nature hybride qui t'a sauvée.

-Euh, peut-être, j'ai reconnu, essayant de m'esquiver.

On voyait bien que ça la passionnait, et c'était tant mieux, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se lance dans un de ses quasi-monologues.

-Maman, a dit Ayano, me sauvant.

Je l'ai remerciée d'un regard. Elle m'a adressé un sourire gêné, et j'ai retrouvé en ce moment ma meilleure amie.

-Où étais-tu les derniers jours? a-t-elle voulu savoir.

-Sur l'Atlantis, ai-je avoué franchement.

Ayano a battu des paupières. Carina a hoqueté. Ilana gardait les yeux posés sur moi, troublée, sans-me semblait-il- cligner des yeux.

-Avec les pirates?

-Tu sais que mes parents ont été assassinés. J'ai failli l'être aussi, et ce sont ces pirates qui m'ont sauvée.

-C'est probablement là que tu es le plus en sécurité, a fait Ilana. Si tu réapparais alors que tu es morte, tu sera ciblée à nouveau. Mieux vaut que tu reste sur l'Atlantis.

Je m'apprêtais à protester, dire que l'assassin était morte et que je voulais rester avec eux, puis... Son regard soutenait le mien avec un sourire maternel, et... C'est étrange à décrire. Ce que m'avait dit Ramis se rappela à mon souvenir, et mon opinion changea radicalement. Oui, elle avait raison. J'aurais du mourir et je ne serais tranquille qu'en partant. J'ai approuvé à voix haute. Ayano s'est frotté les yeux, comme si elle voyait mal. Elle m'a finalement souri- un sourire un peu effacé.

-Je te fais confiance, a-t-elle déclaré. Et j'espère que tu reviendra vite, Aén... Mikara.

J'ai revu Élie et Chase, brièvement, au début de la soirée, avant que Nausicaa ne me prévienne que nous devions partir.

-Au revoir, ai-je murmuré à l'intention de mes amis.

-Au revoir, a clairement dit Ayano, et j'aurais donné beaucoup pour avoir son assurance.

Avant de me laisser partir, elle a tenu à me serrer dans ses bras. Quand elle s'est écartée, j'ai vu ses larmes. Je suis sortie en ayant l'impression d'avoir le cœur déchiré.

Du trottoir, j'ai pu la voir par la fenêtre pleurer. Puis, Sasori, son père, est apparu, m'a adressé un signe d'au revoir avant de fermer le rideau.

J'ai pleuré aussi.

Sur une impulsion, j'ai voulu retourner chez ce qui avait autrefois été chez moi. Quatre jours seulement, m'avait-on dit. C'était impossible. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les derniers moments qu'avaient vécu Aénor Callaghan, j'en étais sûre.

La demeure était sinistre. Tout paraissait intact, et c'est ce qui était si horrible. On aurait dit qu'Abigaël pouvait sortir à n'importe quel moment de la maison pour aller arroser ses fleurs, que n'importe quand, Jason aillait s'étendre dans sa chaise longue, sur la terrasse. Et Aénor serait là, elle aussi, s'amusant des disputes anodines de ses parents, riant, insouciante.

Il y avait deux ou trois objets que je voulais garder. J'ai pris des photos, surtout, de mes amis et de mes parents. Ma guitare m'était précieuse, mais je me suis résolue à la laisser là après avoir découvert que je ne pouvais pas mettre de poids sur mes épaules. Je suis redescendue au rez-de-chaussé.

En mettant le pied dans la chambre, j'ai eu mal au cœur, immédiatement. Si les corps de mes parents n'étaient plus là, le sang, lui, était encore là, des taches indélébiles sur le tapis beige. Il y avait également des taches incolores, mais dont la texture semblait raide. Je ne me suis pas risquée à toucher.

 _Abigaël Lehmann l'avait en main au moment de sa mort_ , avait dit Albator, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait eu le temps de prendre cette lettre avant de mourir, et donc que l'endroit où elle l'avait prise serait encore visible. Le tiroir de sa commode était encore ouvert. La chambre de mes parents était le seul endroit où je n'aurais jamais été fouiller, Abigaël le savait parfaitement. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il y avait d'autres lettres. _Mikara Lasie_ était le nom le plus présent. Bien sûr, impossible de dire si elle s'adressait à ma _vraie_ mère ou à moi. _Ailay Natun, Ayano Natun_. Le dernier nom m'a fait comme un choc, à la fois de peur et de tristesse. Ayano et moi nous étions toujours ressemblé au point de paraître sœurs, et c'étaient nos mères qui nous avaient présentées l'une à l'autre. J'avais presque espéré que ce ne soit qu'une théorie tirée par les cheveux, mais non, Ilana avait bel et bien à voir dans tout ça.

Lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits de pas, j'ai fourré à la hâte les lettres dans mon sac. Nausicaa est apparue dans le cadre de porte, a regardé la pièce, n'a rien dit pendant un moment.

-C'est l'heure de rentrer, Mikara, a-t-elle finalement indiqué.

J'aurais tout donné pour les revoir en vie, entendre ma mère dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que rien ne s'était passé, et que cette journée-là serait comme les autres. Pour que ce ne soit finalement qu'un rêve...

-J'arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Dès le départ je me suis isolée dans une salle de détente près du mess, et je lisais les lettres dans un fauteuil près d'une lampe de lecture, faute d'un éclairage pareil dans ma cabine. J'ai d'abord commencé par les lettres qui m'étaient adressées, ou qui semblaient l'être.

 _Mikara Lasie_  
 _11 mai 2972_ (Je venais donc d'avoir douze ans au moment où ma mère a rédigé cette lettre.)

 _Bonjour, Mikara._

 _J'ignore complètement quel âge tu a aujourd'hui. Je sais, cependant, vu l'adolescente que j'ai sous les yeux, que tu est une belle jeune femme. J'espère que tu a une belle vie, même si je ne suis plus là. Jason est-il toujours vivant?_

 _Je sais que tu dois te questionner sur le '' pourquoi?''. Je comprend très bien. Sache que tout cette histoire remonte il y a longtemps. Je m'étais préparée à tout, même à mourir, même si je désirais par dessus tout que ça n'arrive jamais. Cependant, si tu a cette lettre entre les mains, c'est parce que je suis morte._

 _Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti, Mikara. Nous voulions te le dire, sans jamais en avoir trouvé l'occasion. Tu n'est pas notre fille._

 _Jason et moi voulions tant avoir un enfant, mais n'y sommes jamais parvenus. Un jour, j'ai croisé par hasard le chemin d'une femme, une criminelle. Juste avant d'être tuée, elle m'a confié son bébé en me suppliant de m'en occuper. Jason et moi t'avons enregistrée comme notre fille. Mais, Mikara, ton père n'a jamais su d'où tu venais vraiment._

 _Alizé Seldon n'était pas humaine. C'était une humanoïde d'une race que j'ignore, qui vivait parmi nous sous un faux nom. Voilà quel était son crime. Son vrai nom était Mikara Lasie. Ton père, par contre, était un humain. Tu est hybride. Si ca n'a jamais été découvert, c'est grâce à moi._

 _Si tu te pose la question, Mikara Lasie est ton nom de naissance. Aénor Mikara Callaghan est celui que nous t'avons donné. Selon ta mère, Mikara signifie cadeau dans sa langue. Sache que tu a été le nôtre._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ta mère, Abigaël L._

 _Mikara Lasie_  
 _11 mai 2973_

 _Bonjour, ma fille._

 _Ma précédente lettre doit te sembler alarmante, du moins si tu l'a lue. Ce n'est pas mon but, à vrai dire. Il y a déjà treize ans que la vie est douce, avec Jason et toi. Même si je m'adresse à toi, ces lettres ne devraient exister seulement pour me permettre de raconter ce que je garde secret._

 _Ma chérie, connais-tu la loi qui ne permet qu'aux terriens de venir sur Terre? Elle a existé avant même la Grande Guerre, ce qui signifie qu'au moment où les illumidas ont pris possession de la Terre, la loi a du être changée. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, elle n'en est que plus sévère. Voilà quel était le crime de Mikara; vivre sur Terre sans être une terrienne. Elle a été froidement exécutée pour cette unique raison. Mais ce que les autorités n'ont jamais découvert, c'est ce qu'il est arrivé à l'enfant- je crois que, sans nom, sans déclaration de ta naissance, ils ont simplement considéré que tu n'avais jamais existé._

 _J'ai ramené le bébé chez moi, je l'ai présentée à mon mari comme notre fille, ai simplement dit qu'elle devait restée cachée. Nous t'avons donné notre nom, et officiellement notre sang- personne ne devait savoir qu'elle n'était pas de nous. Si tu savais comme j'ai angoissé, les premières années, toujours à craindre que quelqu'un remonte jusqu'à toi, parce que si tu étais prise, alors nous serions séparés, sans jamais pouvoir nous revoir. Tu aurais été bannie de la Terre, peu importe ton âge, sans nous. Mais le dossier d'Alizé Seldon était déjà classé depuis longtemps. Peu à peu, je me suis calmée._

 _Et puis j'ai rencontré Ilana Yates. Cette femme, ma chérie, ressemblait énormément à ta mère. Elle avait une petite fille de ton âge, baptisée Ayano, qui avait des traits en commun avec toi. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard. Ilana est née dans le même monde que Mikara. Et Ayano est également à moitié sylvidre._

Sylvidre. J'ai buté sur ce mot. Ma mère ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas être comme celle qui avait tué mes parents adoptifs et essayé de faire de même pour moi. Pourquoi ma tante m'aurait-elle suggérée de revenir ici, sinon?

 _Vous vous ressemblez tellement, vous avez les mêmes talents et les mêmes valeurs. Ailay Natun (le vrai nom d'Ilana) est une cousine éloignée de Mikara, et bien que toutes les sylvidres possèdent une certaine ressemblance, Ayano et toi êtes effectivement du même sang._

Cette femme, avait les cheveux bleus foncés, les yeux violets, le teint clair. Ayano et moi avions toutes les deux les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle, nous étions grandes et minces, bien qu'elle ai plus de formes que moi. Elle avait les yeux bleus, les miens étaient verts. Alors, elle était vraiment tout ce qui me restait de famille...

 _Je ne sais toujours rien sur ton père. Ailay ignore son nom. J'en suis désolée._

Si j'avais grandi avec Alizé, aurais-je connu Ilana et Ayano? Possédait-elle ce grain de folie si adorable, l'aurais-je eu moi aussi?

Ayano ne devait pas savoir que nous partagions le même sang. J'ai failli rire, me souvenant de sa réaction, quand je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas terrienne. Si elle l'apprenait... J'ai réentendu sa voix me jurant qu'elle me faisait confiance, peu importe qui j'étais. Elle comprendrait. Nous étions sœurs, après tout, pas cousines.

 _Abigaël L._

Il y avait au moins une lettre à mon nom pour chaque année. J'ai directement pris la dernière, datée du 11 mai 2980. Elle l'avait écrite le jour de sa mort.

 _Bonjour, Mikara._

 _Je te vois aujourd'hui. Comme je le croyais, tu est magnifique. J'ai sous les yeux une copie de ta mère, en plus jeune, évidemment. Ailay dit que tu a les mêmes talents qu'elle. Je voix que ton groupe devient lentement connu. J'en suis fière, ma chérie, je te l'ai d'ailleurs dit._

 _Ailay ne m'a jamais rien caché. Pour avoir une réponse, il me suffisait de lui demander. Mais je n'ai jamais été capable de parler à Jason, et encore moins à toi, de tes origines. Plus le temps passait, ma chérie, plus tu grandissais, plus à mes yeux tu redevenais la fille de Mikara, et non la mienne. C'est stupide, je le sais. Je me répète, mais si tu savais à quel point tu ressemble à ta mère... Tu a son visage et sa taille, mais aussi sa démarche, certaines de ses mimiques. Oh, bon dieu, si tu savais... Maintenant que tu est adulte, j'en viens parfois à croire que tu est elle, et je regrette de t'avoir appelée comme elle. Je t'aime, Mikara, mais comprend-moi; j'ai toujours en mémoire la mort de ta mère, violente et injustifiée. Je me dis, quelquefois, que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose._

Tu as fait quelque chose. Tu a protégé l'enfant de cette femme malgré les risques que tu courais. _Juste avant d'être tuée, elle m'a confié son bébé en me suppliant de m'en occuper._ Tu m'a élevée, choyée, Abigaël, tu m'a protégée de moi et du monde, simplement parce que tu m'aimais. Je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux.

...

-Je suis content que tu sois revenue.

C'est comme ça que Ramis m'a souhaité la bienvenue, trois quart d'heures après le décollage. Il avait vraiment fait le tour du vaisseau pour me retrouver.

Il s'est installé juste à côté de moi pour me fixer. J'ai soutenu son regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Il a fini par me demander pourquoi j'avais choisi de revenir.

-Pour... ai-je commencé, avant d'être saisie par la confusion.

J'ai souri pour masquer ma gêne, espérant qu'il n'en ai rien vu.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, ai-je dit en repliant délicatement la feuille que je tenais de peur de la briser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je touchais à du papier, mais c'était rare, et jamais de cette qualité qu'on avait laissée être abîmée par le temps. Écrire sur un support informatique était bien plus facile, et beaucoup plus durable, à moins qu'on ne veuille absolument pas être retracée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? m'a-t-il demandé.

-Je lisais, ai-je répondu en souriant, espérant qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

-C'est quoi? a-t-il voulu savoir.

-Euh, une lettre que ma mère m'a adressée. Je crois qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

-Peut-être, a-t-il dit songeusement. Tu a de la chance.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, toi?

Il a baissé les yeux sur le sol.

-Mon père est mort de la même façon que le tien. J'ai failli être tué aussi.

Il s'est frotté le cou.

-C'est toujours ainsi. Elles ne laissent pas de témoins, jamais.

-Ta mère aussi?

-Ma mère était déjà morte.

-Oh.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'ai simplement tendu le bras pour poser ma main sur son épaule. Il m'a adressé un sourire triste, a voulu me rendre mon geste, et c'est là que ce moment mélancolique s'est achevé. La douleur a grimpé dans mon bras, puis, plus rien.

* * *

J'ai paniqué lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie.

Mikara aurait sans doute voulu que je commence ce chapitre autrement, mais contrairement à elle qui aime en rajouter, j'essaie de privilégier les faits. J'ai paniqué parce que son corps réagissait trop intensément à une simple brûlure et que ça m'évoquait de mauvais souvenirs, parce qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs et le teint pâle, parce que je ne savais même pas que des yeux d'un vert pareil existaient vraiment avant de la rencontrer, parce qu'elle était belle, même si elle ne corresponde pas aux critères imposés par la mode avec son allure de garçon manqué, et que même si son sourire était sincère, elle leur ressemblait quand même. Tout ça mêlé à la peur diffuse de l'avoir blessée, ça faisait beaucoup trop.

Je crois qu'il a fallu presque une heure avant que doc Zéro ne laisse entrer personne et que j'ose lui demander si...

Il m'a montré ses gants de latex.

-Cela ressemble-t-il plus à de la sève ou du sang, selon toi? Non, elle n'est pas comme nous, mais si elle était une sylvidre elle serait déjà morte avant même que nous ne la trouvions sur Terre.

Je suis entré, un peu mal à l'aise, sans savoir quoi faire. Mais en la voyant, mes ressentiments se sont envolés, comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Elle était assise dans un lit, une perfusion reliée à son coude. Son teint pâle était devenu presque translucide, on distinguait sur ses avant-bras un réseau de veines bleutées. Elle ne portait qu'une camisole noire qui ne cachait rien, et vu ce qui dépassait du bandage posé sur son épaule ce n'était _pas_ une simple brûlure.

Elle avait l'air amochée.

-Est-ce que ça... Ça va?

Elle a levé vers moi des yeux rougis de larmes. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai décidé de ne rien voir.

-Il m'a donné une sorte de crème qui pourrait aider, mais avant il a tenu à nettoyer la blessure. Il a essayé d'être délicat, mais il aurait pu la frotter avec de la laine d'acier que je pense que je n'aurais pas vu la différence.

Je me suis assis avec précaution sur le bord du lit.

-Es-tu humaine?

-Non, a-t-elle admis avec une certaine honte.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je l'admirerais, plus tard, pour ses qualités d'actrice. Rien dans son expression n'a trahi ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

-Il m'a proposé de l'aider, a-t-elle soudainement fait, changeant de sujet.

-Qui ça?

-Zéro. Il m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas participer aux combats parce que je ne dois pas me servir de mon bras gauche et que je suis trop fragile, mais que je pourrais l'aider ici. Et il a ajouté qu'il en serait content parce que sinon, il doit recourir à l'aide de la cuisinière, et, euh, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien.

J'ai éclaté de rire, à sa grande surprise. Elle aurait tout le temps de comprendre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ce chapitre prend place dans les épisode 9 et 10, pour ceux qui n'ont pas écoutés ou qui ne s'en souviennent pas._

Quelques jours plus tard eu lieu la première bataille à laquelle j'assisterais, parmi tant d'autres. Je n'y ai pas pris part, me contentant d'observer. Comme à chaque fois, j'en ressentis l'horreur. On me fit quelques blagues, mais au travers on me demandait sérieusement comment j'aillais pouvoir aider doc Zéro en cas d'urgence si je ne supportais pas de regarder un peu de violence. Je ne savais pas.

...

-La sylvidre que nous avons examinée ne possède ni les cellules cérébrales ni le squelette d'un animal. Ses tissus s'assimilent à ceux d'une plante. On peut littéralement parler d'humain végétal.

Un peu à l'écart, je ne perdais rien de ses paroles, avide de savoir, d'avoir une explication sur moi-même, même si ce n'était qu'un début. C'est difficile à comprendre, mais il faillait que je sache enfin ce que j'étais. Même s'il était en train de dire que j'étais une plante.

Zéro avait pu récupérer le cadavre d'une sylvidre, dans le but d'en apprendre davantage. J'étais là pour le seconder quand il l'avait fait, mais tout ce que je faisais était de lui apporter telle ou telle chose et d'écouter. Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi cela m'écœurait moins de toucher à un corps mort que de la voir mourir.

-La preuve est le fait que le liquide qui circule en elle est quasiment identique à la sève d'un certain groupe végétal.

Il a montré une carte parsemée de petits points.

-Nous en avons établis la distribution géographique. C'est en Amérique du Sud qu'il est le plus nombreux, plus particulièrement en Amazonie.

-Aussi dans les jungles des Indes et dans le sud-est asiatique, a fait remarquer Ramis.

-En Afrique, a poursuivi Nausicaa, surtout du côté de l'Égypte, alors que la végétation y est peu présente. Pour des plantes rares, il y en a beaucoup.

-Le capitaine avait raison, a repris Zéro, me fixant du coin de l'œil. Il est évident qu'elles sont regroupées là où on a trouvé les plus anciens vestiges de civilisations.

-On peut en conclure qu'il y aurait un lien entre elles et ces vestiges, a supposé Nausicaa.

-C'est fort possible, a accordé Albator. Il y a un lien mystérieux entre les sylvidres et la Terre.

Il a envoyé Ramis, accompagné de Nausicaa et de Yattaran, chercher un vase antique qui pourrait leur permettre d'en savoir plus. Se tournant brièvement vers moi, Albator m'a adressé un geste, deux doigts levés à peine quelques secondes comme un au-revoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour me signifier qu'il m'avait vue même s'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. Ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination qui me poussait à voir un sens dans un geste banal, mais j'ai levé la main comme pour replacer une mèche derrière mon oreille et je l'ai imité tout aussi discrètement, me sentant ridicule.

* * *

Le vase de feu de la période Jômon (1). Le capitaine savait-il quelles protections entouraient ce genre de reliques qui avait survécu à tant de siècles? Sa théorie était censée, mais pour obtenir ce vase ce serait tout autre chose.

-Tu n'as pas encore parlé. Est-tu devenu muette?

Mikara a sursauté, ramenant son attention au présent. Elle était vêtue d'une veste de cuir androgyne, de couleur noir, qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte sur un t-shirt bleu, et des bottes du même style, et portait comme seul bijou un collier avec ce qui ressemblait à un médiator. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, mais semblait avoir mis du gel. Elle était superbe, du moins avant que je ne remarque qu'elle gardait son bras gauche immobile le long de son flanc. Mouais... Ça c'était un peu moins attirant.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, a-t-elle déclaré après un moment de silence. C'est une piste potentielle, ça vaudrait le coup.

Sur ce elle m'a souri.

J'ai accepté.

-Elle te plait? m'a demandé le capitaine, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, après son départ.

J'ai opiné, un peu gêné. À ce moment je me suis aperçu qu'il ne souriait pas et qu'il ne semblait pas plaisanter. Il me scrutait en silence. Et ce regard entraperçu juste avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible et ne quitte la pièce... Ça ressemblait à de la jalousie. Celle qu'on éprouve quand on craint de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

J'aurais pu en parler à Mikara, dès mon retour. J'ai préféré l'oublier, me disant que c'était impossible, qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine. J'aurais du, peut-être. Mais à ce moment, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aurait cru. Moi non plus, à sa place, je n'aurais pas cru.

* * *

Ça faisait mal. Encore. C'était le même rituel à chaque jour, laver, remettre de la crème puis couvrir, et même si Zéro m'assurait que c'était plutôt simple et que je pourrais le faire moi-même, je ne voulais pas. Je me disais que je n'en serais pas capable.

-Est-ce que la Terre te manque? a demandé Zéro par la suite, me tendant un passage un verre de vin, sans doute sa manière de me réconforter.

-Parfois, ai-je admis. Mais... pas tant que ça. À part ma famille...

Je me suis mordu la lèvre. Oh, j'aimais être ici, et je comprenais pourquoi je ne descendais pas. Mais il faisait froid et le soleil me manquait.

-Il y a une autre extraterrestre dans ton cas, a-t-il ajouté. Il tient à son équipage, et il voit très bien que tu va mal. Ça fait presque deux semaines, et il n'y a presque aucun signe d'amélioration. Si je pouvais trouver comment t'aider, il serait moins protecteur envers toi.

J'ai regardé le verre devant moi, l'ai pris, porté à mes lèvres.

-C'est bon? m'a-t-il demandé.

-C'est passable.

Je l'ai quand même bu en entier. Plusieurs fois, Zéro m'avait proposé à boire, j'avais toujours refusé, jusqu'à présent. Il n'a pas hésité à me resservir.

-Si elle était là, Abigaël me passerait un savon, n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de commenter, regardant les reflets rouges de la boisson. Et à toi aussi, sans doute.

-Qui était Abigaël, pour toi, Mikara?

-Ma mère adoptive.

-Tu a été élevée par des humains?

-Bah oui. Pourquoi je me serais trouvée sur Terre sinon? Mikara Lasie était une amie d'Abigaël, ai-je improvisé. Elle est morte en couches, après quoi Abigaël et son mari ont pris soin de moi. Ils sont retournés sur Terre quand j'étais petite.

-Les extraterrestres n'ont théoriquement pas le droit de se rendre sur Terre, a souligné Zéro.

-Je suis au courant. Abigaël aurait voulu me donner le nom de ma mère, mais c'était impossible. Mikara est devenu mon deuxième prénom, mais pour elle, c'était mon vrai nom. Ils m'ont appelée Aénor Callaghan, et ils ont _peut-être_ passé sous silence mon ascendance extra-terrestre.

Zéro a éclaté de rire.

-Pendant combien d'années?

-Dix-neuf jour pour jour. Abigaël me soignait elle-même. Elle était particulièrement stricte sur ça; elle me faisait même exempter des examens médicaux, à l'école. Je croyais qu'elle était surprotectrice et je lui en voulais. Aujourd'hui, je sais.

-Elle devait t'aimer énormément pour prendre ce risque.

Je connaissais la loi. Eux, auraient étés enfermés pour des années. Moi, j'aurais été abandonnée quelque part dans l'espace, seule et démunie: mon sort aurait été dès lors entre les mains de _mon_ peuple, et c'était à eux de choisir de me sauver ou de me condamner.

-Oui, ai-je dit. Plus que tout.

...

Ramis, Nausicaa et Yattaran sont finalement revenus. J'en ai oublié mon début de ressentiment; je voulais savoir. Tout ce qui pouvait me rapprocher de ma mère, de qui elle avait été.

-Capitaine, a demandé Zéro, que voulez-vous faire de du Vase de feu?

-L'ami qui a construit l'Atlantis me disait toujours que le Vase de feu renfermait l'histoire de la Terre.

-Alors je le pose sur la table d'analyse?

Albator a acquiescé.

-On va utiliser toute la puissance de ce vaisseau pour l'analyser.

-Si les batteries se déchargent, l'Atlantis en pâtira, intervint Nausicaa. Faute de poussée, on ne pourra plus naviguer.

-Si l'Atlantis tombe en panne, je vous embarquerais tous sur ma petite maquette! a lancé Yattaran en courant, la brandissant en l'air.

J'ai failli lui répondre. Il s'est mis à courir parmi nous en faisant des bruits de tirs, comme un enfant.

L'Atlantis est retourné se poser sur Terre. Sur la mer, en fait. J'ai observé, d'un hublot, l'eau scintillante, le continent au loin. Un accès de nostalgie. J'avais beau porter le nom de ma mère et endosser une part de son identité, restait que c'était le monde de mon enfance. Et puis, mon père, lui, était peut-être encore vivant, était peut-être même en train de faire sa journée sans se douter qu'il avait un enfant quelque part, une petite fille qui désirait le connaître mais qui n'y parviendrait peut-être jamais.

Ramis est venu me chercher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Oh, euh, je regardais.

Il a jeté un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, hoché la tête.

-Allez, viens. On s'apprête à faire les tests sur l'urne.

Je l'ai suivi à travers les coursives, jusqu'à arriver à la pièce en question. Au moment où nous sommes entrés, l'urne a été irradiée d'une lumière blanche.

-Les signaux s'amplifient!

-Je le savais! Ce n'est pas qu'un récipient ordinaire. Il semble doté d'un circuit-mémoire. Nausicaa, projette l'image sur grand écran.

Nous nous sommes approchés de l'écran, qui commençait à se colorer de l'image d'une galaxie.

-C'est une étoile, a constaté Ramis, à côté de moi.

D'étoile, plutôt.

-Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue, a rajouté Zéro.

Nausicaa a tapoté son écouteur.

-J'ai un signal sonore.

Une tache bleue est apparue sur l'écran, vibrant au rythme de la voix qui s'est élevée dans l'air, grave et féminine comme celle de ma tante. Elle disait laisser un message à ses congénères éparpillées à travers l'espace et le temps, et un très bref instant je me suis sentie faire parties de ce groupe, je me suis sentie comme l'une d'elle. (2) Puis toutes les lumières se sont éteintes d'un coup, nous plongeant dans le noir complet.

-Que se passe-t-il? a sursauté Ramis.

Zéro a allumé son briquet. J'ai fixé la petite flamme dansante, heureuse au moins de ne pas tressaillir. Je ne sais pas si c'était instinctif ou si une part de moi se souvenait de la mort qu'avait trouvé ma mère, mais il m'avait fallu des années et de longues séances chez un psychiatre avant de ne plus avoir de mal à regarder quelqu'un fumer ou allumer des chandelles.

-Qu'est-il arrivé?

Nausicaa s'est penchée sur les commandes.

-Veille enclenchée, nous a informé une voix. L'ordinateur fait un rejet.

-Il a besoin de tant d'énergie que ça? s'est étonné Zéro.

-Dans tous les cas, il est dangereux de poursuivre l'analyse.

-Tant pis. Restons-en là pour cette fois.

Les lumières se sont enfin rallumées. Zéro a éteint son briquet. Lui et Ramis se sont rapprochés d'Albator.

-Il n'existe pas qu'un seul Vase de feu, a tenu à rappeler Zéro. Il y en a d'autres sur Terre, et il est possible que les autres soient aussi équipées d'un circuit-mémoire. Quand nous les aurons déchiffrés, nous connaitrons la nature des sylvidres. Mais, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le temps.

À son tour, Nausicaa est venue nous rejoindre.

-Puisque l'urne est venue d'Amérique du Sud, allons y faire un tour!

-À tes ordres!

J'ai appris durant la nuit qu'Albator était parti avec Ramis voir cette jungle. Quelques-uns étaient trop épuisés, mais une bonne partie de l'équipage était sur la passerelle à observer la jungle de haut.

-Mon dieu, regardez la jungle! s'est exclamé Nausicaa.

-La liaison avec le capitaine est coupé.

-Qu'y a-t-il bien pu arriver? s'est interrogé Zéro.

Je m'en faisais plus pour Ramis que pour Albator. Au loin, une lumière rayonnait.

-Ils sont en danger, a affirmé Clio en surgissant derrière moi.

-Je sais bien, a dit Zéro avec inquiétude. Mais on n'a aucun moyen de les aider.

-Si on attaque, on risque de toucher Albator et Ramis.

-Oh! a fait Clio, horrifiée.

-Attendez! a lancé Yattaran en ricanant. J'ai trouvé une astuce!

-Laquelle? a voulu savoir la jurassienne, se jetant quasiment à ses pieds.

-Les plantes tropicales ne supportent pas le froid. Si les sylvidres ont la même constitution, c'est vrai aussi pour elle!

-L'enneigeur carbonique!

-Oui. Voilà!

Nausicaa a tout de suite ordonné de le mettre en marche. Après un moment, nous sommes allés les chercher.

...

-Bonjour, capitaine, l'a salué Nausicaa avec un réel plaisir.

Albator s'est contenté d'un geste de la main.

-Votre expédition a confirmé que les sylvidres sont des plantes, a dit Zéro, regardant la neige au dehors.

Il est allé appuyer sur un bouton.

-D'après la carte dressée par l'ordinateur, elles ne vivraient pas seulement en Amérique tropicale...

-Nous n'en serons donc jamais débarrassées, a soupiré Nausicaa.

J'ai tressailli. Elle l'ignorait, et pourtant, c'était blessant. C'était mon amie.

-Il y en aurait aussi en Égypte, en Inde et dans le sud-est asiatique, sans compter l'armada de la reine Sylvidra.

Ramis s'est placé devant un télescope, a scruté la surface de la planète. Il tremblait de rage.

-Ramis... a soufflé Nausicaa.

Il a appuyé sur une commande. J'ai vu voir les objets tomber, faisant exploser la forêt à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient terre. Il ne cessait d'y appuyer, marmonnant '' À mort.'' Je ne pouvais pas regarder. Je ne voulais pas regarder.

-Arrête, a ordonné Albator avec calme.

-Vous admettez que les sylvidres soient partout, qu'elles infestent le monde, et vous nous interdisez d'en exterminer quelques-unes.

Le capitaine a fait quelques pas dans sa direction, a posé la main sur son épaule. Ramis l'a repoussé d'un geste violent.

-Mais pourquoi? a-t-il crié.

-Ramis, garde ton sang-froid.

Il l'a écarté du viseur. Ils se sont regardés pendant quelques secondes, puis Albator a levé la main et l'a giflé. Ramis est tombé à la renverse, s'est relevé, serré les poings.

-Jamais je ne comprendrais votre attitude, capitaine Albator! Comment peut-on rester calme?!

-Ramis, il faut que tu réfléchisse. Ne sois pas toujours obnubilé par l'idée de venger ton père.

Ramis a baissé les yeux.

-Tu as le droit, bien sûr. Cependant, tu ne vaincras pas les sylvidres sans garder une vue d'ensemble.

-Une vue d'ensemble? a répété Ramis, pensif.

Albator s'est détourné. Son regard a croisé le mien une seconde.

-Nausicaa, on rentre.

-Oui.

Mon amie l'a regardé un instant, puis m'a lancé un regard. '' Occupe-toi de lui'', a-t-elle semblé dire.

-Réacteurs à pleine puissances! À tribord, toutes!

J'ai quitté la passerelle comme pour le chercher, mais en chemin j'ai du m'arrêter aux salles de bains réservées aux femmes. Je suis restée perchée au dessus du lavabo jusqu'à ce que mes haut-le-cœurs passent et ne laissent que des pleurs amers. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien trouver à Ramis qui ne rêvait que de tuer des gens comme moi?

-Que tu te poses la question ne signifie-t-il pas que tu es différente?

Clio se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'ai essuyé d'un revers de manche les traces de larmes sur mes joues.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je comprends que la mort te bouleverse parce que tu aimes la vie et à cause de tout ce que tu as vécu récemment. Mais...

Sa main a effleuré mon visage, très doucement.

-Je veux éviter que tu ne te compare à elles, simplement parce que tu n'es pas pareille.

-Tu ne sais même pas...

-Oh si, je sais, a-t-elle répliqué d'une voix douce et autoritaire- comme celle d'une mère. Si tes émotions deviennent trop lourdes, tu n'aura qu'à quitter l'Atlantis. Mais peu importe ce qui arrive, Mikara, je tiens à ce que tu te rappelle que tu es différente à celles que tu as senties mourir aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes restées dans cette position jusqu'à ce que ma respiration retrouve un rythme normal.

-Merci, ai-je murmuré.

Je ne me souviens pas ce qu'elle a répondu, si même elle l'a fait.

(1) _Petit début d'explication pour ne pas sortir ce nom au hasard:_ La période Jōmon ou l'ère Jōmon (縄文時代, _Jōmon jidai_ ) est l'une des quatorze subdivisions traditionnelles de l'histoire du Japon. Elle couvre la période qui va, approximativement, de 15 000 jusqu'en 300 avant notre ère. (...) Au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de la culture Jōmon, les motifs décoratifs se sont diversifiés et complexifiés, comprenant des impressions de coquillages, de bambous, des reliefs et surtout l'ajout de motifs dits de « flammèches ». ( _Sans doute l'origine du nom du Vase de Feu._ )À tel point, qu'au Jōmon Moyen (3000–2000), ces motifs avaient fait perdre toute possibilité d'usage utilitaire ; il est donc probable qu'elles avaient, dès lors, un usage « symbolique ». Source: Wikipédia, Période Jōmon.

(2) J'ai hésité entre le dialogue de la VF, où Sylvidra s'adressait directement à eux, parce que ce message a été enregistré des milliers d'années plus tôt et que pour moi Sylvidra n'a pas vécu aussi longtemps, et celui de la VO où une sylvidre anonyme se met à parler du temps et de sa planète-mère, parce que je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Donc, j'ai un peu modifié celui de la VO pour le placer ici.


	5. Chapter 5

Ramis s'est isolé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver. À table, il a discuté un peu avec Nausicaa et Zéro, sans en paraître apaisé.

Je l'ai retrouvé, dans la soirée- à vrai dire, c'est lui qui m'a retrouvée. J'étais sur la passerelle, à observer les étoiles. Selon l'heure, c'était au beau milieu de la nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir.

-C'est joli, hein? m'a demandé Ramis.

J'ai sursauté. Il m'a souri.

-Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, toi? a-t-il questionné ensuite, sans me laisser répondre.

-De quoi?

-Les étoiles.

Je n'ai pas répondu. De toute évidence, il ne savait rien sur mon malaise de la veille. J'étais contente que Clio n'a rien dit, mais d'un autre côté j'ignorais comment réagir en sa présence.

-Moi, si. J'étais l'assistant de mon père depuis que j'avais quatorze ans, a-t-il raconté. Il aimait son travail, ça paraissait.

Il a tourné la tête vers moi.

-Ça ne t'arrive jamais, toi, de penser à la vengeance?

-Si. Mais je ne saurais pas de qui me venger.

-C'est une sylvidre qui a tué tes parents, a-t-il rappelé.

Et ma mère a été assassinée par des humains, simplement parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Alors, qui aurais-je du haïr? Les hommes, ou les sylvidres?

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment ta mère était morte, ai-je plutôt dit.

-Un accident, a avoué Ramis, néanmoins crispé. J'avais dix ans. Ma mère était météorologue, elle faisait partie des colons qui aillaient sur Triton déterminer si la planète était viable. Une fois quelques bâtiments construits, mon père et elle devaient choisir si elle retournait sur Terre et rester avec nous ,ou si nous allions sur Triton la rejoindre. Ils n'ont jamais eu à faire ce choix. Il y a eu une avarie, elle a lancé des appels au secours, mais le gouvernement ne lui a jamais répondu. Ces salauds ont laissé ma mère et ses collègues mourir, et ont mis leur faute sur son dos.

Il a essuyé des larmes d'un revers de la main. Je lui ai pris le poignet, doucement.

-Ma mère biologique vivait sur Terre. Elle a été abattue peu après ma naissance parce qu'elle avait enfreint la loi. Veux-tu savoir laquelle?

Il a légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. J'ai poursuivi.

-Elle avait faussé des papiers. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle n'était pas humaine. C'était tout.

Je pleurais, moi aussi. Je venais de réaliser que je n'en avais jamais parlé à quiconque. Zéro m'avait posé la question, je lui avais menti.

-Elle avait des amis, un amant, elle était mère; mais elle n'était pas humaine, alors elle a été tuée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait mon père dans cette histoire.

Les mots, si clairs dans ma tête, s'enchevêtraient dans ma voix. Je pleurais, je bafouillais, mais j'ai tout déballé, à l'exception d'une chose: le nom de notre race.

La tristesse m'a submergée, un choc pire encore que lorsque j'avais appris mon adoption. Je me suis effondrée, en larmes. Ramis s'est penché sur moi, pris dans ses bras en évitant soigneusement mon épaule gauche, cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi; je dis seulement que c'est '' longtemps''.

-Je suis désolé, m'a-t-il dit.

-Ça va. J'avais besoin d'en parler.

Il a reculé d'un pas en me lâchant.

-Si ça se trouve tu en es une... a-t-il murmuré.

-Tu le pense vraiment?

Il m'a dévisagé de longues secondes.

-Non, a-t-il finalement dit. Je sais que tu es sincère.

Pouvais-je me sentir pire traîtresse qu'avec ces mots?

...

-Mikara!

En entendant mon nom, j'ai eu un léger mouvement de recul. Personne ne voulait contrarier Suzanne: rien que la veille je l'avais vue menacer Ramis avec les longs couteaux dont elle ne semblait jamais se séparer, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier assez sa cuisine.

-Mikara, a-t-elle répété, surgissant juste derrière moi.

Elle me tendait un plateau. Elle m'avait bien prévenue que comme j'étais la seule sur quarante personnes à être végétarienne, je ne pourrais pas être servie en même temps que les autres et devrais manger un peu plus tard, et je l'avais accepté. Mais, pourquoi me donnait-elle deux assiettes, dont l'une pourvue d'un large morceau de poulet? Un moyen de me dire qu'elle me trouvait trop mince? Peine perdue, je ne mangerais jamais ce bout de cadavre d'animal.

-Je ne comprends pas, ai-je avoué à Suzanne au bout d'un instant.

-Quand tu ne fais rien, tu reste à l'infirmerie avec l'autre alcoolique (ce qui a déclenché les protestations dudit alcoolique, assis trois mètres plus loin), je sais bien à quoi il occupe ses journées et je pense que tu peux bien passer un peu de ton temps à faire quelque chose de mieux.

-Mais pourquoi je dois manger tout ça?

Elle a souri, prenant un peu un air de gentille grand-mère tout en gardant l'air entendu.

-Oh, non. L'autre assiette est pour le capitaine. Essaie de la ramener vide.

...

C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans ses appartements, et pas la dernière. Il lisait quelque chose derrière son bureau, une bouteille et deux coupes dont l'une avec des résidus à portée de main. Clio était un peu plus loin, et elle avait une harpe posée sur les genoux. Je n'en suis pas revenue: une harpe. Une vraie harpe, en bois finement ouvragée. Je préférais le rock et l'électro à la musique classique, mais c'était vraiment un très bel instrument, tout aussi rare qu'il était beau.

Clio m'a aperçue. La musique s'est tue. Albator a relevé la tête. Il ne portait pas sa cape et ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet.

-Suzanne m'a demandé... ai-je bredouillé en levant le plateau.

Il a déposé ses papiers plus loin. Nerveusement, j'ai déposé l'assiette sur le bureau, juste devant lui, et m'apprêtait à repartir.

-Je vais avoir besoin du plateau, a-t-il fait remarquer. Ce serait plus pratique si tu mangeais ici ce midi.

Le malaise. Le mien, évidemment. Il a souri, riant sans méchanceté. J'ai attrapé une chaise et l'ai tirée à son bureau, ai commencé à piquer dans mon assiette. Face à lui, ma nervosité s'est accentuée, et je sentais mes joues devenir rouges. Il me regardait tranquillement, mais même si je baissais les yeux j'avais l'impression de sentir son regard fixe posé sur moi.

-Tu as un joli tatouage, a-t-il soudainement fait, désignant mon ''bracelet''. Que représente-t-il?

-Des fleurs.

-Des fleurs? Je n'en vois aucune.

-Moi, je les vois.

Il m'a adressé un sourire. J'ai tiré sur ma manche gauche, dévoilant le petit 8 allongé juste à la base de mon pouce.

-C'est un symbole d'éternité, ai-je dit.

-As-tu d'autres tatouages?

J'ai répondu que non. C'était faux, mais je ne lui montrerais pas. À la fin du repas je me suis empressée de me sauver.

...

En après-midi, l'alarme a sonné. Je suis simplement retournée à l'infirmerie.

Il y a eu cinq blessés. Zéro m'en a confié un, celui qui avait eu le plus de chance. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, et il est reparti rapidement.

Plus tard, il m'a informé que des morceaux d'un vaisseau sylvidre avaient étés récupérés, et voulait savoir si ça m'intéressait autant que le reste. J'ai accepté d'être présente, au départ, mais en voyant qu'Albator était là j'avais voulu changer d'idée. C'est Ramis, qui m'a retenue, juste par un sourire.

Nausicaa a mis en marche l'appareil. Les neufs planètes du système solaire sont apparues sur de petits écrans.

-Maintenant, a dit Zéro, montrant du doigt, il faut comparer avec les échantillons de sol des planètes que nous connaissons.

Après un moment d'attente, un écran s'est illuminé.

-Ça vient de Vénus, a constaté Nausicaa.

-De Vénus? a répété Ramis.

-C'est indiscutable, ce métal a été trouvé sur Vénus il y a plus de mille ans.

-Les sylvidres ont lancé leur attaque depuis la Lune pour essayer de nous berner, a déduit Nausicaa.

Albator a paru pensif.

-Pas d'hésitation. Direction Vénus.

...

-Où étais-tu, tout à l'heure? m'a demandé Ramis pendant le trajet.

-À l'infirmerie. Pourquoi? Tu aurais préféré que je sois avec toi?

J'avais dit ça pour le taquiner, mais il l'a pris sérieusement.

-Non. Je me suis fait avoir. Je... J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un à travers une d'elles. C'était stupide, vraiment.

Il a changé de sujet.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

Je lui ai montré mon bras gauche, à moitié immobilisé.

-J'apprenais à me débrouiller, comme d'habitude.

-Ça ne va toujours pas mieux?

-Non. Ça ne guérit pas, et la douleur ne part pas non plus.

-Ça finira par aller mieux, m'a-t-il dit, et sa phrase avait des allures de promesse.

...

La lumière du soleil, lorsque l'Atlantis s'en est approché, est entrée par chaque hublot. J'ai fermé les yeux, ai savouré la chaleur. Selon Zéro, j'étais bien à moitié plante. Pour un peu, j'aurais cru être de retour chez moi. J'aurais cru entendre le rire d'Ayano. Quand je les ai rouverts, il n'y avait plus que ma cabine, à bord d'un vaisseau pirate, avec comme seuls meubles un lit, une commode et une lampe que j'avais ''empruntée'' à une salle de détente quelques jours plus tôt.

-Nous arrivons autour de Vénus. Préparez-vous à l'arrivée.

Je suis retournée sur la passerelle, même sachant qu'Albator y serait.

-On dirait que le tangage et le roulis viennent de s'amplifier, s'est étonné Ramis.

-Oui, c'est également mon avis.

-L'Atlantis saute de joie, a souri Albator. Il se dérouille les articulations pour se retrouver en forme quand le moment de la bataille arrivera.

-Tu plaisante? s'est enquit Nausicaa, perplexe, autant que Ramis et moi.

-Notre capitaine adore la plaisanterie, a ajouté Yattaran sans même lever les yeux, concentré comme il l'était.

-Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, a constaté Zéro. Vénus n'est qu'à quarante-et-un millions de kilomètres de la Terre. À l'échelle cosmique, l'adversaire est à nos portes.

-La base ne doit pas être à un endroit logique.

-C'est ce que mon père disait toujours. C'est ce qu'on a sous les yeux qu'on voit le moins. Il faut chercher sans cesse.

-Mais personne sur Terre ne croyait ton père, a ajouté Zéro avec tristesse. Toute sa vie, le docteur Valente a été un grand savant méconnu. Dommage...

Ramis s'est retourné. Ce n'est que là qu'il m'a aperçue. Nous sommes sortis en même temps. Il est allé directement à sa cabine, est entré sans s'opposer à ce que je le suive. Il s'est jeté sur son lit, a observé l'espace, un instant. Je me suis assise, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y voir.

L'alarme a retenti.

-Un vaisseau s'approche par bâbord.

Il s'est relevé immédiatement.

-Tu... Reste ici? a-t-il tenté.

J'ai haussé les épaules- tenté, du moins. J'ai tenté de ne pas montrer la douleur que m'avait causé ce simple geste.

-Ouais. Je reste ici.

...

Ramis s'est vu confier une prisonnière, Erossa. Elle s'est enfuie, au bout d'une semaine. Pendant une longue semaine, j'ai cru perdre un ami, devenant de plus en plus distant et évasif. Nausicaa avait aussi cette impression. Pourquoi étais-je si triste? Et pourquoi me sentais-je si mal à entendre l'hypothèse de Zéro prétendant qu'il avait une relation avec Erossa?

Nous sommes finalement arrivés près de Vénus. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Ramis a aidé Erossa à s'évader. Je dois avouer que j'ai ressenti un certain soulagement, en sachant qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages, et j'ai été contente de savoir la vérité; Ramis n'éprouvait rien pour Erossa, ni sentiments ni même désir, elle l'avait hypnotisé. Il avait cru retrouver sa mère.

Il s'est mis à passer des heures dans le simulateur, y passant quasiment toutes ses journées. Je devinais qu'il rêvait de tuer Erossa pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, mais je craignais. Il en devenait obsédé. Il haïssait toutes les sylvidres, sans condition- que se passerait-il quand on le découvrirait? J'avais confiance en Abigaël, et je savais que dans ses lettres, elle était sincère. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de défouloir, selon ses dires, une manière de se défaire des secrets tout en les gardant pour elle. Pour l'instant, Zéro mettait ma blessure sur le compte de mon organisme, et c'était tout. Je voulais que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Je ne voulais pas perdre mes nouveaux amis, Nausicaa, Ramis, Zéro, qui se contentaient encore de '' Je ne suis pas humaine.''.

L'Atlantis est entré dans l'atmosphère de Vénus. Albator s'est mis à chercher la base sylvidre pendant des heures, sans succès. Nausicaa a finalement remarqué des tracés étranges, sur le sol, qui n'avaient rien de naturel. Une distorsion dans l'espace-temps ainsi que les tracés ont indiqués ce qui devait être la base.

Albator a envoyé quelques hommes dont lui-même explorer la base. Ramis en faisait partie. J'ai attendu.

J'ai appris à leur retour qu'ils avaient trouvés des objets, des poteries, datées de cent quatre-vingt millions d'années. Seul Ramis a paru indifférent à cette découverte. Je n'ai pas été surprise qu'il se remette à parler d'Erossa.

Un bruit nous avertit d'une attaque. Un tremblement de terre força Albator à faire sortir l'Atlantis, et fit également surgir un vaisseau sylvidre du sol. Ce dernier connaissait les points faibles de l'Atlantis, selon le capitaine. Ramis est sorti du vaisseau à bord d'un des spacewolfs. Il est revenu en paix.

Erossa était morte.


	6. Chapter 6

Nausicaa a enregistré sur Terre une troisième distorsion magnétique. La première venait de la sphère noire qui avait atterri à Tokyo, la deuxième, de la pyramide engloutie qui s'était avéré être un tombeau, mais la troisième?

-Du littoral atlantique sud-américain.

-Ce n'est pas la mer des Sargasses, par là?

-Celle qu'on appelait le cimetière marin?

C'était un des rares endroits où il restait encore un peu des océans d'autrefois. Les bateaux y passaient peu, car l'eau était remplie d'algues qui ralentissaient les navires. Ça avait moins d'importance aujourd'hui, mais les superstitions demeuraient.

-Ouais, a approuvé Yattaran. On dit que les bateaux qui y entrent n'en ressortent pas. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en vaisseau fantôme.

-C'est n'importe quoi, a commenté Mikara. Les algues ne sortent pas de l'eau, quand même.

Yattaran a tenté de partir. Le capitaine l'a retenu, attrapant son col au niveau de la nuque. Le geste m'a surpris, mais Yattaran n'a pas paru vexé ou étonné.

-Vingt secondes avant l'entrée dans l'atmosphère!

-Puissance à 45 %. Actionnez les gouvernes.

* * *

Et l'Atlantis s'est dirigé vers la Terre. Albator est descendu, seul, la première fois.

-Il est allé parler à sa filleule, m'a informé Zéro. Stellie. Elle n'a plus de parents, et le capitaine l'aime comme si elle était sa fille.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas à bord? me suis-je étonnée.

-Il a promis à son père de laisser grandir Stellie sur la Terre.

-Si c'est sa filleule, alors il a d'abord promis à son père de veiller sur elle.

-Parlons-nous du capitaine ou d'Abigaël?

J'ai détourné la tête.

-Beaucoup de gens pensent que la Terre est le berceau de l'humanité, beaucoup souhaitent que leur descendance puisse la voir au moins une fois. Le capitaine a simplement respecté la dernière volonté de son grand ami. De plus, il ne voulait pas élever une enfant à bord d'un vaisseau de hors-la-loi. Tu n'es ici que depuis peu, tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

-Personne ici n'a d'enfants?

Zéro a débouché une bouteille de bière, me l'a tendue. J'ai refusé. J'avais eu ma leçon quelques jours plus tôt avec un trou de mémoire d'une soirée passée avec Zéro et vraisemblablement Clio et un lendemain de veille passé à souffrir. Vous devez sûrement savoir de quoi je parle.

-Pas à ma connaissance, non.

-Et toi?

-Jamais été marié.

Il a caressé d'une main Mii, venu s'installer à côté de lui.

-Mais ce n'est pas une finalité, si tu n'en as pas.

-Est-ce que j'en suis capable? l'ai-je interrogé, posant enfin la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

J'étais à bord depuis presque un mois. J'aurais du avoir mes règles la semaine passée, mais non. Ça pouvait être le stress qui les repoussaient, mais ça me faisait tout de même peur.

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas?

-Tu m'as promis de m'aider à découvrir ce que je suis, ai-je insisté. Tu dois bien avoir découvert quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui m'aiderait à comprendre (1).

Il m'a fixée un instant, puis a baissé les yeux, un geste évocateur. Il savait, lui aussi. Il m'a donné une feuille imprimée, la photo qu'il avait prise de la sylvidre autopsiée.

-Tu devrais commencer par chercher ce qu'Abigaël savait sur toi.

Il ne pouvait pas deviner leur contenu, mais peut-être il m'avait-il vue avec une des lettres. Je l'ai remercié avant de partir.

...

-Voilà donc la mer des Sargasses, a commenté Albator d'un ton presque songeur. Amerrissez!

Le temps était sombre, et la foudre balayait la mer. Les éclairs se gravaient une poignée de secondes sous mes paupières. J'aimais cette sensation.

-On effectue une plongée? questionna Nausicaa une fois le vaisseau posé sur la mer.

-Non! protesta Yattaran. Dans cette mer prolifère des sargasses qui peuvent nous piéger. Je suggère de rester en surface.

J'ai retenu un soupir. Yattaran était particulier, et quand il n'écoutait pas, il était têtu.

-J'ai un bruit d'hélice! a annoncé Ramis. Par 30 degrés à tribord!

-Une torpille!

-Elle n'a pas explosé, a pourtant dit Nausicaa, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, après quelques secondes d'attente.

-Elle n'est pas nucléaire?

-Elle contient de la poudre.

-De la poudre? Plus personne n'utilise cet explosif. Dis aux hommes de la récupérer.

Une fois la torpille à bord, Yattaran a affirmé qu'elle datait de la Seconde guerre mondiale. Le sous-marin dont elle venait s'éloignant, Albator décida de le suivre. Des analyses ont confirmé que Yattaran avait raison. Il utilisait un moteur diesel, qui brûlait de l'essence, je crois.

-Mais comment un aussi vieux bâtiment peut-il encore être en activité? s'interrogea Nausicaa.

-Mais parce que c'est un vaisseau fantôme, c'est tout.

-Un vaisseau fantôme ne tire pas de torpilles.

-Tu marques un point, concéda Yattaran.

Assis dans sa chaise, Albator paraissait préoccupé par l'image du sous-marin. Nausicaa l'a rappelé.

-Une troupe de chasseurs arrive par tribord!

-Ça, c'est un coup de Vilak.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de Vilak. Ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Une étrange lumière perça l'océan, faisant apparaître un navire en apparence délabré, abimé par l'eau de mer, qui semblait pourtant solide. Un cuirassé de la Seconde guerre mondiale, déclara Yattaran. Beaucoup de chasseurs, bien plus fragiles que l'Atlantis, tombèrent sous ses coups avant que les survivants ne repartent.

-Les terriens ont encore peur des revenants! ricana Yattaran.

-Eh! a crié Ramis pour attirer l'attention d'Albator et de Yattaran.

-Ramis? Qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler comme ca?

D'autres vaisseaux surgissaient.

-Ramis, a ordonné Albator, attaque par les airs.

-D'accord.

Mon ami est parti à la course.

-Que chacun regagne son poste de combat. Alerte maximale. À bâbord, 15 degrés.

-Bâbord 15 degrés! a acquiescé Yattaran en faisant tourner la barre.

À nouveau, je me sentais complètement inutile. J'ai regardé par le hublot, les aviscoupes sortir de l'Atlantis.

-Faites pivoter la tourelle bâbord de 18 degrés! Feu! a-t-il ajouté après un instant.

L'Atlantis a attaqué à son tour. En quelques instant, le navire ennemi retombait dans les profondeurs.

...

-Tout semble si calme, a commenté Clio par dessus sa musique. C'est terminé.

-Oh, pour l'instant, a fait Zéro. Le vaisseau fantôme a sombré.

-Il a sombré?

Elle a tendu la main vers une coupe de vin.

-Quelle tristesse, a-t-elle dit en buvant.

Clio a tourné ses yeux uniformément dorés vers moi.

-On ne doit jamais négliger l'importance du passé. Qu'en pense-tu, Mikara?

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça? ai-je demandé, perplexe.

Zéro m'avait prévenue de ne pas toujours chercher à comprendre les raisonnements de Clio.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre de nos erreurs, a dit Clio devant mon silence. Es-tu d'accord avec moi?

-Oui.

Pourquoi parler à demi-mots? J'ai senti les larmes perler, ai essayé de les repousser. Était-ce possible que...?

-Clio, tu as connu Mikara?

Elle ne m'a rien dit, m'a regardée en silence.

-Clio, je t'en prie, répond-moi... As-tu... As-tu connu ma mère?

-Non.

Elle a gardé un moment de silence, durant lequel j'entendais sa respiration, et la mienne. J'avais oublié la présence de Zéro.

-Mais sache que si tu a besoin d'aide, ou envie de parler, ou quoi que ce soit, je peux être là pour toi.

Elle a déposé son verre, à présent vide, s'est relevée.

-Je sais à quel point ne pas savoir peut être douloureux.

Et elle est partie.

* * *

-Attention à tous! a annoncé Albator. Parés à plonger!

-Mais pourquoi courir ce risque, capitaine?

-Tout cela n'a aucun sens pour moi. Ce sous-marin, ce cuirassé, vieux de mille ans... Quelqu'un les contrôle, j'en suis sûr.

L'Atlantis s'est enfoncé sous l'océan. À une certaine époque, l'eau aurait grouillé de vie. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien. La pollution avait décimé de trop nombreuses espèces.

-Oh, s'est exclamé Clio. C'est joli. De la neige sous la mer.

-C'est la neige des mers mortes, ai-je ajouté. Du plancton mort.

-Oh... Tu en connais, des choses, Ramis.

-Non, me défendis-je, un peu gêné.

-J'ai un signal très puissant, a soudainement annoncé Nausicaa. Le même que celui de la pyramide.

-C'est sans importance. Continue la plongée.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin est apparue une lueur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? me suis-je étonné.

-C'est un dôme, a constaté Clio avec stupéfaction.

-Quelle est sa composition?

-On dirait du vinyle.

-Tu rigoles? Du vinyle ne pourrait pas résister à la pression qui règne à cette profondeur!

-C'est peut-être l'oeuvre des sylvidres, a suggéré Clio.

-On entre? a proposé le capitaine.

-Mais... Comment?

J'ai remarqué à ce moment qu'il souriait.

-On fonce dedans avec l'Atlantis.

-C'est de la folie, ai-je protesté.

-C'est comme ça que font les pirates. Éperon, charge électrique à 100% ! En avant!

La paroi endommagée se reconstituait derrière nous. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de notre passage, mais le plus bizarre restait à venir. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous avons pu apercevoir de nombreux navires anciens, pourtant tous parfaitement conservés.

-Que c'est beau, s'est enthousiasmé Clio. Tous ces bateaux et ces avions...

-Oh oui, a approuvé Yattaran. Il était chouette, l'ancien monde...

-Moi, a avoué Mikara, ça me met mal à l'aise.

Nous avons pénétrés dans une espèce de grotte. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'Atlantis a été forcé de se poser. Albator a appelé quelques personnes, dont Mikara, qui ne l'a d'abord pas cru, mais qui nous a suivis, armée.

-On dirait une autre dimension, ai-je murmuré.

-Reste vigilant, m'a conseillé Albator.

J'ai dégainé, perturbé par l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Nous avons progressé en silence, jusqu'à une espèce de structure, mi-machine mi-végétal, qui devait mesurer près de vingt mètres de haut. Un cercle à mi-hauteur s'est illuminé de rouge et une voix s'est fait entendre, souhaitant la bienvenue à Albator.

-Qui es-tu? Comment connais-tu mon nom?

-Je suis Amann et je commande les mers.

-Es-tu une sylvidre?

-Oui! Et j'ai fait serment d'allégeance à la reine Sylvidra!

Elle est apparue, dans un rayon de lumière. Elle était différente de celles que j'avais déjà vues, mais c'était une sylvidre, une autre.

-Sylvidra est un monstre! ai-je crié, avant de me retrouver par terre, sonné.

Nausicaa m'a aidé à me relever. Elle semblait fatiguée, et j'avais autant envie qu'elle de fermer les yeux. Tout notre groupe montrait des signes d'épuisement. Non, pas tout le monde. Ni Albator qui nous a poussés à retourner à bord, ni Mikara, avant que cela ne les gagne à leur tour. Amann riait. Ce que je croyais être un énorme rocher s'est entrouvert, révélant des centaines de corps endormis, ou morts.

-Une journée dans ce monde-ci correspond à une année sur Terre. Dors bien: je te relâcherais quand un siècle se sera écoulé et que les sylvidres domineront la Terre.

Déjà cela me faisait l'effet d'un rêve, puis tout s'est éclairci. Nous nous sommes relevés-peut-être Amann était-elle déconcentrée- et sommes retournés à l'intérieur. Les tourelles se sont orientées vers Amann, ont fait feu. Elle a pris feu dans le hurlement macabre qui caractérisait les sylvidres.

-On s'en est tirés, mon ami, a murmuré Albator.

-À qui parlez-vous? me suis-je enquit, étonné.

-Il est trop fort, notre capitaine, s'est exclamé Yattaran. Il a ramené l'Atlantis pendant qu'on dormait.

Aux paroles de Yattaran, Mikara a fait une sorte de moue. J'ai fait un pas vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-Il a appelé l'Atlantis, m'a-t-elle dit. Et il s'est mis en marche sur ces simples mots. Ramis, tout le monde dormait à bord. C'est impossible.

J'ai tourné la tête, elle a suivi mon regard. Clio était juste à côté d'Albator, une main sur son épaule. De notre position nous avons pu voir le regard qu'ils ont échangés. Un mélange de soulagement et de tendresse- il a même souri.

-Tu ne le connais pas, ai-je dit. Moi non plus. Et ce n'est pas un homme qui aime qu'on découvre ses secrets.

Elle a acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête, puis a reculé et est partie.

(1) Je me suis rendue compte qu'en donnant la parole à Ramis, j'ai effacé ce passage. Dans le chapitre 3, Zéro lui parle avant que Ramis n'aille la voir à l'infirmerie.

 _Les deux filles sur l'image, ce sont Mikara et sa sœur Ayano._


	7. Chapter 7

Albator est resté presque toute une journée avec Stellie. En le voyant partir, j'ai décidé de sortir, moi aussi. Avec le vieux pull de la dernière fois et un jean une taille trop grande, en ébouriffant mes cheveux, j'en ai fait juste assez pour qu'on ne sache pas si on avait affaire à un ou une ado. Ce n'était probablement pas nécessaire, mais j'aimais ça.

-Tu es superbe, me lança Ramis au détour d'une coursive.

Il me détailla de haut en bas, pas de ce regard lourd et dégoutant que j'avais déjà connu, mais réellement impressionné, avant de me demander sans détour s'il pouvait venir avec moi, me prenant de court.

-Je préfère y aller seule, dis-je simplement.

Je n'étais pas prête. Un miracle faisait qu'il ne voyait rien chez moi, mais qu'aurait-il dit devant ma sœur et ma tante? Nausicaa avait eu ses doutes en les rencontrant, mais je ne savais pas encore, et elle était nettement moins impulsive. J'essayerais... Non, je ne dirais rien. Je lui ai souri comme pour m'excuser avant de le quitter.

Ayano était seule. Elle m'a accueillie avec joie. Je m'étais demandé si elle souhaitait que nous soyons tous ensembles comme la dernière fois, mais elle aussi préférait que nous ne soyons que nous deux. Ça ne faisait qu'un mois, mais elle a entrepris de me raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Des banalités, comme des choses plus importantes. J'ai raconté à mon tour.

-Notre gérant veut que nous trouvions un nouveau guitariste, a-t-elle avoué soudainement. Je m'arrange pour faire les deux en spectacle, mais il a bien vu que j'ai du mal et il devient insistant. C'est juste que... Nous ne pouvons pas te remplacer en sachant que tu es vivante.

J'ai voulu répondre, mais elle a détourné la conversation habilement, attrapant un objet dans un tas de linge sale.

-Regarde avec quoi je te remplace! a-t-elle repris, esquissant une sorte de grimace.

-Une Nomad (1)?

-Un présent d'une amie. Une serveuse au Miracle qui a convaincu ses collègues de cotiser. Tu te souviens d'elle? Leila Djan?

-Non, ai-je avoué.

C'était stupide mais je me sentais trahie, et je ne comprenais pas. Nous nous étions toujours tout dit, sans jugement, pourquoi m'avait-elle caché cette amie?

-Je ne lui parlais même plus, a enchainé Ayano, les yeux baissés sur la guitare, ses longs doigts essayant d'en tirer les notes appropriées. Mais à l'annonce de ta mort elle est revenue.

Là encore elle ne m'a pas laissée la questionner.

-La tienne, pourquoi tu l'as laissée?

-Quoi?

-Ta guitare. J'ai vu que tu l'avais laissée chez toi. Tu as harcelé tes parents pendant des mois, pour ne l'obtenir qu'à tes dix-huit ans. Pourquoi tu l'as laissée?

-Je n'étais pas en mesure de la transporter.

Elle avait relevé la tête.

-C'est si pire que ça?

J'ai enlevé mon pull, et centimètre par centimètre j'ai enlevé le gaze. C'était la première fois que je prenais vraiment la peine de regarder. La peau semblait lisse, mais d'un blanc nacré, presque luisant, (j'aurais du redevenir normale sur Terre, mais même dans l'espace je n'étais pas de cette couleur) au milieu de lignes tordues, ni tout à fait violettes ni tout à fait roses, qui dessinaient comme un réseau qui s'étendait sur une quinzaine de centimètres.

-Et puis? Est-ce que c'est si pire?

-Ça ressemble à un tatouage, a-t-elle avancé.

-Tu es sérieuse?

-Moi, jamais, a-t-elle répondu spontanément. Mais je ne trouve pas ça aussi laid que toi, à ce que j'ai lu sur ton visage.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes avant de repartir que je lui ai montré les lettres qu'Abigaël avait écrites pour elles. Je n'avais pas osé les ouvrir, mais je me doutais de leur contenu. Elle lisait, s'arrêtait parfois.

-Ça va, Aya?

Elle a alors relevé la tête.

-Tu... Tu est sûre de ce qu'elle dit?

-Oui.

Elle a inspiré, m'a souri.

-C'est quelque chose, comme secret de famille. Mais je comprend ma mère et la tienne.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter que quelque chose avait changé sans son regard, sans que je puisse dire quoi. Elle a déclaré avoir un cadeau, elle aussi, a disparu un instant dans le salon, puis est revenue avec la fameuse guitare.

-Si tu n'as pas mal, s'est-elle empressée de dire.

J'ai voulu lui dire de la garder, qu'elle ne me servirait à rien sur l'Atlantis, mais elle m'a fait signe de me taire. Il a fallu une bonne vingtaine de minutes de plus juste pour que je sois capable de la mettre sur mon dos sans appuyer sur ma blessure, mais je ne peux pas nier que j'étais contente, au final, de l'amener. (2)

-Quand reviendras-tu?

-Je l'ignore.

Ayano m'a serrée dans ses bras en faisant attention à mon épaule, et sans prévenir elle m'a embrassée sur la joue. Je me suis essuyé le visage et j'ai vu la trace rose sur ma main.

-Aya!

-C'est pour être sûre que tu ne m'oublie pas, s'est-elle justifié.

Un peu plus et elle me poussait dehors avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander de l'eau pour enlever sa trace de rouge à lèvres. Elle m'a fait un signe d'au revoir par la fenêtre. C'était bien moins déchirant que la dernière fois de la quitter, mais quelque chose était différent. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

...

Il y avait des crânes sculptés sur le devant et les coins de son bureau. C'était la quatrième fois que je venais et pourtant je venais juste de le remarquer. Négligemment, j'ai laissé glisser mes doigts sur ce qui aurait été le front de celui à la hauteur de mes genoux, caressant la surface douce et lisse du bois.

-Tu ressembles à un garçon, a laissé tomber Albator.

Ce sont les premières paroles qu'il m'a adressées. J'ai baissé la main. Ma manche était encore tachée de rose au niveau du poignet. J'aurais peut-être du me changer.

-Merci, ai-je dit.

Il découpait méthodiquement son morceau de viande.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Est-ce une raison personnelle? Pour t'amuser, par défi, parce que tu en as envie?

-J'aime ça.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas questionnée au sujet d'Amann?

Je me suis étonnée moi-même d'avoir réussi à le surprendre.

-C'est que... Vous avez vu que je ne me suis pas endormie et pourtant vous ne m'avez pas interrogée, rien du tout.

J'ai attendu quelques secondes. Il me fixait en silence, puis a rouvert la bouche, a semblé vouloir dire quelque chose, s'est ravisé. Il ne montrait aucune émotion.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venue?

Je n'ai pas répondu, moi non plus.

Depuis le début de ses activités, onze femmes étaient montées à son bord. Suzanne avait la même chose avec chacune d'entre elles, du moins avant qu'elles ne se trouvent un poste définitif, mais j'étais la seule qui semblait rester aussi longtemps.

-Pourquoi que les femmes? ai-je hésité.

-Parce que ce sont généralement les seules avec qui Suzanne arrive vraiment à s'entendre.

-J'admire avec quelle subtilité vous évitez de me répondre.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, a-t-il déclaré. Tu es différente, c'est tout.

Il avait compris. Je n'étais pas surprise que cela ne lui avait pas échappé, bien au contraire, mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait?

J'ai croisé son regard, l'ai soutenu un instant. Dans son œil unique, j'ai cru voir ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse, sans pouvoir en être certaine. J'ai baissé les yeux.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne reviendrais plus, ai-je lâché, mal à l'aise, avant de quitter son bureau.

...

De retour dans ma cabine, décidée, j'ai aligné les quatre images pour les comparer. La première était l'image du corps d'une sylvidre, la deuxième, celui d'une humaine lambda, les troisième et quatrième me représentaient, mais l'une avait été prise par Abigaël (donc sur Terre), et l'autre par Zéro (dans l'espace).

Le corps de la sylvidre était uniforme. Il était parcouru d'un vaste réseau de lignes qui évoquaient les nervures, les lignes qu'on voit sur les feuilles d'arbres feuillus, partant d'un semblant de squelette dont la composition devait ressembler à du bois très dur, comme le rotin. (3) La troisième image ressemblait davantage à celle de l'humaine, mais la quatrième...

J'avais un squelette complet et les organes appropriés, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait fonctionner. La différence entre les deux images était leurs couleurs: sur celle d'Abigaël elles étaient bonnes, les mêmes que l'humaine, mais sur celle de Zéro je n'émettais plus aucune chaleur. J'ai cherché sur mon poignet et mon cou des battements de cœur, je n'ai rien trouvé. Comme si mon corps était en pause, gelé, et qu'il ne pouvait se réchauffer que sous l'effet de la lumière solaire. Autant d'un côté c'était terrifiant, autant de l'autre je... C'était enfin moi.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Stellie a été enlevée pour la première fois. Il est advenu plus tard que c'était Vilak qui avait capturé Stellie en l'utilisant comme appât. Il a ainsi pu attirer Albator dans un piège. L'Atlantis, se retrouvant coincé sous des tonnes de rocher, s'en est pourtant sorti seul. L'arme qu'avait utilisé Vilak prouva encore une fois que les sylvidres vivaient parmi les hommes depuis des millénaires.

Voir l'attachement qu'Albator portait à Stellie me rappelait les mots d'Abigaël, m'aimant comme son enfant tout en sachant qu'une autre m'avait mise au monde. Il l'aimait, je le voyais clairement, et pourtant, je la plaignais, cette enfant, utilisée au nom d'une guerre qu'elle n'aurait même pas du connaître.

* * *

-As-tu enregistré des perturbations solaires? m'a demandé Nausicaa, à ma gauche.

-Je ne vois rien.

-C'est étrange. On dirait une sorte d'orage magnétique.

-Je vois une aurore boréale, ai-je indiqué. Elle est puissante.

-Agrandis l'image sur l'écran principal, a ordonné le capitaine.

Nausicaa et moi nous sommes levés, avons reculés pour mieux voir.

-Oh, s'est exclamé mon amie. Cette aurore est magnifique.

-Oh oui, a acquiescé Yattaran.

-J'ai horreur des aurores polaires, a confié Clio.

-Ah bon?

-Sur ma planète aussi, il en apparaissait souvent. Et c'est au moment où les plantes se sont révoltées que leur éclat était le plus intense.

-Il y aurait un lien?

-En tout cas, les aurores troublent le cœur des hommes, déclara mystérieusement la jurassienne.

Ses couleurs avaient pâli, comme à l'inverse elle s'illuminait parfois. Quelques pas derrière, Mikara la regardait, l'air de partager sa tristesse.

-Regardez, a dit Albator d'une voix forte. On dirait une piste.

-Une piste? ai-je répété.

-Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que ça ressemble.

L'aurore a disparu d'un coup.

-Capitaine, s'enquit Nausicaa, d'habitude, les aurores polaires sont reliées à l'activité des taches solaires, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais celle-ci est apparue sans aucun phénomène de ce genre.

-C'est exact.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle était artificielle? ai-je compris.

-Si c'était une piste d'atterrissage, a fait Yattaran, c'est bien possible.

Nous sommes retournés sur Terre, d'abord suite à la demande de Suzanne, la cuisinière (une histoire concernant Tori-san et des harengs), puis en Arctique, l'origine de l'aurore.

-Aussi loin que l'on regarde il n'y a que de la glace, ai-je fait.

-On doit y geler.

Albator a ordonné d'atterrir. Yattaran s'est rapproché de lui.

-Que comptes-tu faire, capitaine?

-Si cette aurore a été produite artificiellement, on doit découvrir pourquoi et comment. Allons explorer.

-Alors, moi, rien à faire, je ne peux pas supporter le froid, a-t-il ajouté avant de repartir.

-Je viendrais avec toi, a affirmé Clio.

-Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu craignais les aurores.

-J'ai le pressentiment que vous risquez de graves ennuis. Je tiens à être là pour vous aider en cas de besoin.

J'irai aussi, comme Nausicaa. Clio s'est tournée vers Mikara.

-Et si tu venais aussi?

-Je... a-t-elle hésité. Non, je ne vous suivrais pas. Il fait trop froid.

Elle a porté le regard au loin et elle a frissonné. Elle tremblait légèrement. La température avait chuté de quelques degrés, mais il ne devait pas faire beaucoup plus froid que d'habitude.

-C'est comme tu veux, a acquiescé Albator.

...

Prenant deux Vollet, nous sommes partis chaque groupe d'un côté. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, Albator nous a appelés, Nausicaa et moi: il était pris dans une tempête. De notre côté le ciel était parfaitement dégagé. Nous sommes rentrés avant eux. Lorsque j'ai cherché Mikara pour lui parler, on m'a informé qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise chute. Un mécanicien l'avait trouvée inconsciente près de sa chambre, elle s'était vraisemblablement assommée contre un mur.

Nous n'avons appris que plus tard, à leur retour, que cette tempête l'œuvre d'une sylvidre, qu'il avait été capturé. Amoureuse de lui, elle voulait le garder éternellement. Clio l'avait sauvé.

-Je n'en reviens pas! s'est exclamé Yattaran. C'est toi qui a sauvé le capitaine!

-Quand elle se bat de toutes ses forces, même une femme peut devenir une puissante guerrière, a répondu Clio, un peu évasive.

-Elle aimait son ennemi... a mentionné Nausicaa. La pauvre.

-Les sylvidres aussi ont des sentiments, et je ne vois pas pourquoi elles n'éprouveraient pas l'amour, a repris la jurassienne avec conviction.

(1) La guitare du futur, aperçue sur Facebook, en gros un manche avec des cordes en caoutchouc.

(2) À cause d'un passage dans La terre de sang, je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle l'amène avec elle.

(3) J'ai encore utilisé Wikipédia. Je sais que les sylvidres ne sont pas censées avoir de squelette, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre comment elles peuvent tenir debout sinon, et aussi comment elles feraient pour passer inaperçues (par exemple, dès qu'on serre la main de quelqu'un, on peut sentir les os de sa main). Le rotin est un bois poreux comme l'os et pourrait être utilisé pour fabriquer des os artificiels, bien qu'aucun essai n'ai encore été fait sur l'être humain.


	8. Chapter 8

_Il est presque une heure du matin chez moi, mais je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin fini ce chapitre._

-Je voulais savoir si tu aillais bien, s'est justifié Ramis, venu me rejoindre environ une heure après mon réveil.

Instinctivement, j'ai porté la main à mon bleu, qui était en fait plutôt violet, qu'il a évidement remarqué tout de suite. J'avais essayé de le dissimuler en ramenant des cheveux par dessus, sans que ce soit une grande réussite, puisque je refusais de les raccourcir encore. Pour le froid, une longue exposition à la lumière m'avait un peu aidée, et j'avais enfilé ce que j'avais de plus chaud. L'ensemble était plus pratique que beau (un t-shirt à manches longues avec un chat en paillettes blanches et noires, une veste en polar magenta et un pantalon en denim troué aux genoux et doublé d'un tissu doux qui devait être du coton, avec une tache de je ne me souviens plus quoi au genou gauche et des fleurs vertes brodées au bas), mais ça me suffisait. Si Ramis a trouvé étrange de me voir emmitouflée ainsi, il n'a rien dit.

-Oui, je vais bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer? Cette sensation de froid et de chaud à la fois, cette douleur qui n'en était pas réellement une et qui m'étourdissait...

-J'ai glissé et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Fin de l'histoire.

-Tu n'es pas si maladroite, s'est-il entêté.

-Il semble que je peux l'être.

J'ai reculé d'un pas. Il a hésité.

-Je peux entrer? m'a-t-il finalement demandé.

-Hein? Euh, pourquoi pas?

J'ai attrapé les images sur ma table de chevet et les ai glissés à la hâte derrière le meuble. Il a parcouru la petite pièce d'un regard circulaire.

-Eh... C'est vide.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi?

Il a ri.

-La mienne n'a qu'un lit, mais je suis entrée dans celle de Nausicaa, une fois. Je me suis dit que peut-être...

-Je suis arrivée après toi, lui ai-je rappelé en riant. Nausicaa vit ici depuis, quoi? Cinq, six ans? Plus?

Je l'ai interrogé du regard. Il m'a confirmé qu'il l'ignorait.

-Quel âge as-tu? a-t-il demandé après un moment de silence.

-Dix-neuf.

Il a fait la moue.

-Seize. (...) J'espérais un chiffre comme quinze.

-C'est le rose qui m'infantilise?

-Non, a-t-il répondu sérieusement. Tes cheveux sont différents. C'est très féminin, mais pour une fois tu n'es pas maquillée. Ça te donne l'air plus jeune.

-Et...?

-Ça me plaît, a-t-il avoué de but en blanc, me semblait-il un peu plus rouge.

Je me suis longuement regardée dans le miroir, ce soir-là.

...

Je suis redescendue trois jours plus tard.

J'ai hésité, cette fois, j'ignore pourquoi. Je voulais en savoir plus mais je craignais ces réponses.

Quand j'ai sonné et qu'Ilana m'a ouvert, il était midi. Ils m'ont invitée à manger avec eux. C'était pareil à toutes ces fois où je m'étais tapée l'incruste sans que personne ne dise rien (l'inverse était vrai aussi, hein), mais tellement différent, à cause de ce que personne n'a osé évoquer.

Juste avant de repartir, je suis parvenue à prendre ma tante à part, lui ai demandé si les lettres ''Ailay Natun'' étaient pour elles. J'en étais certaine mais je voulais une confirmation.

-C'est mon vrai nom, comme tu dis si bien, a-t-elle avoué. Celui sous lequel je suis née. Mais je préfère de loin Ilana.

En lui tendant les deux enveloppes, j'ai essayé de me souvenir si je l'avais entendue m'appeler Mikara.

-Tu l'as connue? ai-je demandé à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle a levé les yeux.

-Qui ça?

-Ma mère.

-Tu ne parle pas d'Abigaël.

-Non.

Elle a gardé quelques secondes de silence. Elle me dévisageait, l'air de chercher des réponses à des questions que je devinais tout juste.

-Oui. Oui, je l'ai connue. Elle...

Ilana a tourné la tête, fait un vague mouvement de la main.

-Nous n'étions pas aussi proches que toi et Aya, mais c'était une amie. Un jour...

Elle a reporté son attention sur moi.

-Nous n'avions pas le même nom de famille, mais nous avions une ancêtre en commun. Une arrière-arrière-grand-mère, je crois. Je n'ai jamais su, par contre, si j'étais sa cousine par le sang ou par alliance. Nous sommes toutes les deux devenues soldates, parce que c'était ainsi.

Je n'ai pas posé de questions. Je l'ai laissée continuer.

-Et puis, au bout d'environ soixante ans terriens de service, j'ai voulu prendre ma retraite. Je voulais des enfants, tu comprends? C'est là que...

Elle a eu une hésitation. Très brève, mais je l'ai vue.

-Qu'on m'a proposé d'aller sur Terre. On m'a proposé de concilier les deux. J'ai dit oui. Mikara était déjà ici depuis quatre ou cinq ans, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la revoir : sitôt arrivée, on m'a communiqué la nouvelle de sa mort. Personne n'a mentionné d'enfant, mais je t'ai reconnue dès la première seconde. Tu ne pouvais qu'être que sa fille.

-Alors, tu ne connais pas mon père?

-Non. Désolée.

Je l'ai fixée quelques secondes. Elle était sincère, mais quelque chose m'échappait, je le sentais. Elle me rendait mon regard. Elle semblait sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? a-t-elle fini par me demander.

-Et après?

-Quoi, et après?

Ayano a choisi ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine. En nous apercevant face à face, elle a perdu son sourire joyeux pour demander si quelque chose n'aillait pas. Ilana a eu un sourire affable.

-Elle me disait simplement au revoir, a-t-elle fait, sa main posée sur mon épaule.

-Oh... Tu repars déjà?

J'ai serré ma sœur dans mes bras. C'est inutile de préciser pourquoi je n'ai pas quitté ma tante en bons termes. Quoi qu'elle puisse me cacher, je lui en voulais. J'ai souri pour éviter qu'Ayano ne le sache. Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer: elle m'aurait probablement appuyée, moi, et je refusais qu'elle se querelle avec sa mère à cause de moi. Elle avait de la chance que la sienne soit encore vivante.

...

En revenant, j'ai appris que Nausicaa avait aussi quitté l'Atlantis- oui, moi aussi je trouvais que pour des gens bannis de la Terre, nous y allions souvent.

Mon amie est revenue distraite de sa sortie. Elle nous a raconté l'histoire de ses parents, de Roger, l'assistant de son père, de l'offre qu'il lui avait fait de revenir sur Terre sous un faux nom pour continuer l'Ilot sacré, projet de son père. Elle a finalement choisi de partir.

Elle me manquait, et pas seulement à moi, ai-je vite découvert. L'ambiance générale s'en ressentait. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais j'assistais à plus de disputes. Rien de réellement grave, cependant, pas plus que d'habitude.

Après deux jours, encore une fois l'Atlantis s'est posé. Albator a envoyé Yattaran et Zéro aller la voir, tandis que le reste de l'équipage se reposait sur une plage. Étendue sur le sable, j'ai profité du soleil. Ça me ferait du bien, mentalement comme physiquement. J'étais devenue encore plus pâle depuis que j'étais à bord de l'Atlantis- j'imaginais que je devais me satisfaire de ne pas être verte. J'avais enlevé ma veste mais n'osait pas retirer une couche de plus, ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça, je n'avais rien à cacher, mais je ne voulais pas que personne ne remarque que j'avais gagné des couleurs et que je les perdrais à nouveau dans quelques heures. J'espérais, en tout cas.

Parmi les gars, Stellie riait, courait, parfois soufflait dans son ocarina, sous le regard de son père de cœur. Je l'avais déjà vue, après qu'Albator l'aie récupérée lors de son enlèvement par Vilak, mais cette fois me semblait différente. Peut-être parce qu'elle agissait, cette fois, comme une enfant.

-Quel âge a-t-elle? ai-je demandé au capitaine.

Lui et Clio se trouvaient sous un parasol, deux ou trois mètres à ma gauche. Il s'est redressé en m'entendant.

-Stellie? Elle a eu sept ans il y a quelques semaines.

-Oh.

-Pourquoi? a-t-il voulu savoir.

-Je...

J'ai secoué la tête.

-Non, laissez faire.

Il s'est levé, a dégrafé sa cape, l'a déposée à côté de moi et s'est rassis.

-Non, je ne laisserais pas faire. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le moi.

-Je...

J'ai regardé à nouveau Stellie.

-Je me demande si elle ne serait pas plus heureuse sans vous.

Une fois le premier mot sorti, c'est étonnamment facile de s'exprimer. J'ai eu peur qu'il se mette en colère, mais il a froncé les sourcils, m'incitant à m'expliquer.

-Elle est le meilleur moyen de vous atteindre, vous le voyez bien. Vilak s'en est servie contre vous. Quelle sera la prochaine étape? Les sylvidres? Je crois que... Qu'elle serait mieux sans vous. Qu'elle pourrait être heureuse, loin de vous. Avec de vrais parents et une vie normale.

Il avait l'air si triste, presque coupable, ce qui ne m'a inspirée de la pitié qu'une seconde.

Il a ouvert la bouche et a murmuré:

-Tu parle comme ta mère.

J'ignore s'il voulait changer de sujet ou parlé sans réfléchir, mais le résultat était le même: je me suis tue, dans le vague, incapable de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Un instant plus tard, il a bondi sur ses pieds, m'a entrainée avec lui, me sortant de ma torpeur. Il y avait un sous-marin à quelques centaines de mètres. Vilak, évidement.

-À l'abri! a-t-il crié.

L'Atlantis était sous nos pieds, nous nous y sommes retournés par une petite porte à son sommet (une de celles qui servaient normalement à grimper à l'extérieur en présence d'une atmosphère) juste à temps.

-Comment nous ont-ils trouvés? s'est étonné Ramis, alors que l'Atlantis prenait son envol.

-Moi j'ai une idée, a affirmé Yattaran. Il n'y avait que Nausicaa qui savait que nous étions là. La fuite doit être de ce Roger qui se trouvait avec elle.

-Il doit être un espion, a approuvé Ramis.

-Tu devrais aller vérifier, a suggéré Clio. Qu'en pense-tu?

Lui et Ramis sont descendus. Clio, elle aussi, y est allée, discrètement.

Nausicaa est revenue, particulièrement triste. Elle m'a confié, à moi, que Roger, son ami d'enfance, celui qu'elle aimait, s'était vendu aux sylvidres et qu'elle l'avait tué. Elle a pleuré tout le long du récit. Je l'ai consolée comme j'ai pu. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, plus personne ne l'attendait sur Terre. Savait-elle quel effet me faisait ses mots? J'espérais que non. J'étais simplement son amie.

Au diner, comme d'habitude, je suis retournée voir Albator.


	9. Chapter 9

C'est Clio qui m'a ouvert. Manifestement au courant, elle m'a prise par le poignet, entrainée à l'intérieur, doucement, sans un mot. Il était assis à une petite table, dans sa chambre, non dans son bureau. Elle a attendu que je sois assise pour s'éclipser.

Pendant un long moment nous sommes restés là, à nous dévisager en silence. Un verre de vin était déposé juste devant moi. J'en ai pris une gorgée. Ça ne pouvait pas me faire de tort de me détendre un peu, tant que je n'exagérais pas.

-Comment vous êtes-vous connus? ai-je finalement demandé, brisant le silence.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai le temps qu'il faut pour que vous la racontiez.

Il a baissé les yeux, commencé à manger. Au bout d'un moment, il a entrepris de raconter, lentement, en cherchant ses mots.

-J'étais dans l'armée, avant de devenir pirate.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Un concours de circonstances. C'est sans rapport avec ton histoire.

Le ton était sec et sans appel. J'ai décidé que ça ne m'importait pas.

-Alors, tu as rencontré Alizé dans l'armée?

-Non. Alizé était une artiste, comme toi. Ta mère, c'était une amie proche. Ma meilleure amie, à l'époque, avant qu'elle ne meure.

-Alors, tu es mon père?

Je me suis levée trop vite. La pièce a tournoyé. J'ai du me rattraper à la table, ce qui a instantanément trahi mon malaise. Après m'avoir aidée à me rasseoir, il a écarté mon verre, décrétant que j'avais assez bu, ce que je n'ai pas contredit.

-Non, je ne suis pas ton père, a-t-il repris une fois que j'eus retrouvé ma stabilité. Je crois que j'aurais aimé, mais non.

-Alors, qui est-ce?

-J'ai rencontré un homme, durant mes années d'étude, alors que je voulais gagner l'espace. Il n'était pas un aussi bon ami que le père de Stellie, mais nous sommes restés en contact, nous parlant de temps à autre. Puis un jour, j'ai rencontré sa compagne. Une femme superbe.

Le ton sur lequel il a prononcé les derniers mots m'a fait douter de leur relation exacte.

-Il a gravi les échelons peu à peu. Un jour, il a été promu, et il est parti.

-Où?

Il a hésité.

-Il m'a fait promettre, si tu étais vivante quelque part et que je te retrouvais, de ne jamais te le dire.

-Pourquoi? ai-je demandé, un brin agressivement.

-Parce que tu ne dois pas partir à sa rechercher ou essayer de le contacter. Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-Vas-y, explique-moi.

-L'univers entier ne dépend pas de la Terre, nombreux sont ceux qui savent, qui ont déjà vécu ou qui vivent cette guerre. Des anciennes colonies indépendantes depuis longtemps, ou encore des planètes-mère, comme celles de Clio. Seule la Terre refuse d'écouter ou de voir, mais ce n'a pas toujours été le cas.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ceux qui savaient sont partis il y a des années s'établir ailleurs, abandonnant la Terre pour aller défendre leur nouvelle planète contre l'invasion, sans jamais revenir. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a parlé pour la dernière fois.

-Il est là-bas?

-Non.

Il a marqué une pause, reprit là où il en était.

-Après son départ, je m'étais rapproché d'Alizé, et il le savait. Il avait insisté pour rester sur Terre, il ne savait pas s'il aurait ce privilège, mais il savait dans tous les cas qu'il ne pourrait pas emmener Alizé et l'enfant qu'elle attendait avec lui, et il voulait que je les protège. C'était ses mots. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi il devait vous laisser derrière, mais il insistait pour dire que c'était impossible, qu'on ne vous laisserait jamais y parvenir, surtout pas elle. Et puis tu es née. À l'hôpital, on a découvert qu'elle n'était pas humaine malgré ses papiers. C'est moi qu'elle a appelé en premier, elle a tout avoué, et elle est allée te chercher. À mon arrivée, elle était déjà en fuite.

-Et...?

-Je l'ai revue au dernier instant, a-t-il confié.

Sa voix était soigneusement neutre. Il s'est repris du vin.

-Elle est morte sous mes yeux, sans trace de toi. On m'a reconduit chez moi. La police a prétendu lorsque je l'ai demandé qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'enfant. Pourtant, je t'avais vue. Je t'ai cherchée, une fois chez moi. J'ai passé des semaines à examiner les registres publics, à chercher une petite fille adoptée qui aurait pu correspondre à son profil.

-Abigaël m'a trouvée avant toi. Elle a fait disparaître toute trace d'Alizé: légalement, j'étais la fille biologique de mes parents.

-C'était bien? Je veux dire : tu étais heureuse, avec elle?

J'ai hoché la tête. Oui, j'étais heureuse.

-Tu va lui dire, que je suis vivante? Ou il le sait déjà?

Il a détourné la tête, un geste plus qu'évocateur.

-Il ne le saura pas... ai-je compris.

-Je n'ai plus de moyen de le contacter personnellement depuis des années déjà, lorsque j'ai moi-même quitté la Terre en tant que pirate, devenant ainsi son ennemi.

-Tu pourrais trouver un moyen, je ne sais pas... Il mérite de savoir, non?

Il s'est resservi. Était-ce pour la quatrième ou la cinquième fois?

-Il a fait son deuil, Kara. Tu n'as qu'à peine existé à ses yeux, le deuil d'Alizé doit lui avoir été beaucoup plus difficile...

Une affirmation qui contredisait la promesse évoquée plus tôt, supposant que j'étais forcément vivante, mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué sur le coup.

-Je trouve quand même que c'est horrible, ai-je dit doucement.

-Je sais.

-Dis-moi au moins son nom...

-Tu le rechercherais?

-Je ne le ferais pas, si c'est ce qu'il faut. S'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas, Kara.

-Oui, je sais, toi et les promesses...

J'ai regretté ces paroles.

Il a avalé son verre d'une traite.

-Il ne m'a jamais rien pardonné. Rien ne t'oblige à le faire, a-t-il enchaîné. Mais j'aimerais au moins que tu essaie de comprendre.

J'ai attendu un peu pour voir s'il ajouterait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis relevée lentement, prudente, ai repris le plateau et me suis dirigée vers la sortie.

-Tu m'en veux? m'a-t-il demandé au bout de deux pas.

J'ai pris un instant pour y penser. J'étais en colère, oui, mais contre qui? Ce père qui avait agi pour sa carrière, tout en essayant malgré tout de nous protéger des siens? Ou lui, malgré tout ce que je pouvais en penser à ce moment à propos de Stellie ou de moi, tentait ce qu'il croyait être le mieux, même si c'était loin d'être parfait?

La pensée qui m'a traversée l'esprit, qu'il puisse me voir exactement comme elle, comme sa fille, avait quelque chose de vertigineux. La suivante, la seconde d'après, était de regretter les deux verres avalés. (1)

-Je pense que non. Mais je le pensais, ce que j'ai dit sur Stellie.

Il a acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête, s'est levé à son tour.

-C'était ta fête, récemment.

-C'était il y a six semaines...

Il a sorti un objet de sa poche. Un collier. C'était un cercle plat en nacre de la taille d'une cerise retenu par des fleurs métalliques délicatement ciselées (qui ressemblaient à celles de mon bracelet) qui formaient tout en haut une boucle dans laquelle était passé une chaine. Albator l'a attaché à mon cou.

-Bonne fête, Kara.

...

Penchée sur l'écran, Nausicaa discutait avec un certain Marisse.

-Le capitaine veut passer prendre Stellie.

-Stellie?

-Il lui a promis de l'amener à bord de l'Atlantis quelques jours, pendant les grandes vacances.

Nous étions déjà fin juin. Le temps passait vite.

-Compris, a acquiescé Marisse.

Debout près du fauteuil d'Albator, je me demandais sans cesse si j'avais rêvé notre discussion. Mais non, le pendentif qu'il m'avait donné se trouvait toujours à mon cou.

J'ai du insister pour pouvoir descendre. Il m'a donné deux heures, mais ça me suffisait amplement: je ne comptais pas m'attarder. Je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. Je me suis contenté de laisser un message dans leur boite aux lettres, adressé à Ilana, où je lui disais que j'étais désolée de mon comportement de la dernière fois. Je me sentais mal d'être partie de mauvaise humeur alors que je n'en avais pas voulu autant à Albator, que je connaissais depuis bien moins longtemps.

Stellie s'est révélée une enfant adorable. L'équipage au complet l'adorait, y compris les animaux, Mii-kun et Tori, courant avec elle dans les coursives. Marisse, en particulier, semblait avoir un intérêt pour elle. Sans doute que lui aussi aurait voulu avoir un enfant, du moins l'ai-je d'abord cru.

Elle est restée une semaine. Puis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Marisse. J'ai appris, quelques jours plus tard, qu'il semblait déprimer.

Juillet est arrivé. Nausicaa a un jour trouvé une bouteille. Albator a demandé à ce qu'on l'attrape, pour pouvoir lire le message qu'elle contenait.

-Direction droit sur la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe, a-t-il ordonné après sa lecture.

Il a tendu la feuille à Nausicaa, qui l'a lue à son tour.

-C'est le capitaine Tornadéo qui a écrit ce message. ''Les sylvidres nous ont attaqués. Nous sommes parvenus momentanément à les repousser. Nous les avons pourchassées en direction de la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe afin de découvrir leur base secrète. Quand nous avons enfin réussi à la découvrir, nous avons étés pris dans une sorte de tourbillon magnétique. Nous ne pouvons pas nous dégager. Nous sommes voués à une mort certaine, du moins à brève échéance. Si nous pouvions recevoir une aide extérieure, nous aurions une chance. Que celui qui trouvera ce message essaie de prévenir le capitaine Albator. Notre dernière chance de salut dépend de lui.''.

-Tornadéo était une vieille connaissance de mon père, a dit Ramis. Est-ce que tu le connais?

Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant que Ramis tutoyait Albator.

-Il appartient à la marine spatiale de la Terre. Il m'est arrivé de combattre Tornadéo. C'est un vaillant guerrier.

Et lui n'était pas parti? Peut-être que vingt ans plus tôt, il n'était pas encore marin et n'était même pas au courant, ai-je supposé.

-Malheureusement, il a choisi de servir un gouvernement corrompu. Mais maintenant, il a découvert l'existence des sylvidres. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir! a-t-il lancé à la ronde. Poussez les machines! On va à son secours!

-Compris!

Nausicaa a donné ses instructions à Marisse. Ce dernier, en entendant le nom de Tornadéo, s'est précipité sur la passerelle. Albator lui a remis le message.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Marisse, vous aussi vous connaissez bien le capitaine Tornadéo?

-Oui. Je le connais très bien. Jadis, j'ai navigué sous ses ordres.

-Oh! Alors, comment êtes-vous arrivés chez nous?

Marisse n'a rien répondu. Il a froissé la feuille de papier.

-Excusez-moi, a murmuré Ramis.

-Non, vous n'avez pas d'excuse à me faire, Ramis.

Il a cependant débouché une flasque d'alcool et l'a portée à ses lèvres.

-Le capitaine Tornadéo était un homme bon. Son seul défaut était peut-être son excès de droiture.

Et Marisse commença à raconter.

(1) Il est précisé plus tôt que son cœur a cessé de battre, sous-entendant que le sang dans ses veines circule différemment. Ce n'est pas dit, mais le rythme est plus lent, donc l'alcool a un effet pire sur Mikara que sur un être humain. À ce stade, elle est encore lucide, mais plus très loin de l'ivresse.

 _Je sais que cette dernière partie ressemble beaucoup à celle dans l'Enfant des étoiles, parce que je ne savais pas trop comment présenter différemment la même scène. À part le changement de narrateur, j'ai modifié un peu les dialogues._

 _Pour la première partie, il existe une autre version que certains auront peut-être lu, mais je trouvais que l'explication que donnait Albator à Mikara était trop simple. J'ai commencé à avoir cette idée en réécoutant le film de 2013, quand j'ai remarqué que Nami avait aussi les yeux verts. Après avoir lu Dimension voyage (juste les deux premiers tomes, à ce moment), je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai imaginé une Mikara un peu différente dans cet univers tout en me demandant d'où elle viendrait, et à cause de Nami, je crois (même si elles ne se ressemblent pas vraiment, du moins pas physiquement, et même si ce n'est pas la seule à avoir les yeux de cette couleur dans l'univers de Matsumoto), je lui ai inventé un lien avec Isora Kirita. En pensant à Alizé et à la date de sa mort, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait avoir l'âge d'être son père. Je ne croyais pas vraiment que j'aillais utiliser cette idée, mais en réécrivant ce chapitre, je m'en suis souvenue et j'ai pensé que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, qui expliquait en plus comment ils se sont rencontrés (dans Dimension voyage, il semble parfois que Kirita et Albator se connaissent depuis longtemps, mais quand je les affirme amis je pense plutôt au lien qui unissait Yama et Ezra avant que Yama ne fasse sauter la serre, même si ici ce n'est pas fraternel.)_

 _Puisque j'y suis, en complément de ce que révèle Albator à Mikara, sur son père (à lequel je fais exprès de ne pas donner de nom), c'est évidement tiré de Dimension voyage. Ça ne devrait pas avoir de conséquences sur la suite du récit. Ce ne sera jamais dit, mais contrairement à Kirita de Dimension voyage, on ne l'a pas laissé rester sur Terre, mais muté dans une station d'observation quelque part dans le système solaire (peut-être Panopticon, pourquoi pas), donc en théorie, Albator pourrait prendre contact, mais pas personnellement, et il n'est pas censé avoir eu d'enfants. Si vous trouvez quand même les réactions de Mikara et d'Albator étranges, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends pourquoi. J'ai un peu hésité avant de publier ce chapitre, avant de finir par le faire._


	10. Chapter 10

Sur la passerelle, le silence s'est imposé de lui-même tandis que Marisse prenait la parole.

Il a parlé de Tornadéo, d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de l'Atlantis, mentionnant seulement que le militaire enviait la liberté des pirates- je ne me souviens pas des mots exacts, et Ramis non plus. Cela ressemblait à; _Pour un homme qui considère l'espace comme une mer sans fin, il est normal de vouloir y naviguer comme on l'entend. Juste pour une fois... J'aimerais commander un vaisseau tel que l'Atlantis._

Puis il a parlé d'Aki. Son ex-femme, a-t-il précisé. Il l'avait secourue, agonisante dans la rue. Il s'était avéré qu'elle était amnésique: elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir, et rien ne lui était jamais revenu, sauf son prénom. Aki. On n'avait pu retracer son identité: si ça se trouvait, elle ne venait même pas de la Terre... Un an plus tard, il l'avait épousée, et on avait alors fermé son dossier. Il s'était demandé si Aki ne souhaitait pas en savoir davantage sur qui elle était auparavant, mais cette vie-là semblait lui convenir parfaitement. Il n'avait pas insisté.

Elle lui avait bientôt donné une fille. Aki l'avait laissé choisir son prénom, il l'avait baptisé Madeleine. Il la voyait grandir et il était certain d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Elles étaient son bonheur, et il aurait tout fait pour elles, jusqu'au jour où Tornadéo a demandé à lui parler à leur sujet.

Il venait lui demander de se séparer d'Aki, refusant de donner d'explications. Marisse a refusé, bien sûr, protesté. Il était sous ses ordres mais sa fidélité n'aillait pas aussi loin. Il a quitté Tornadéo furieux contre lui. Il est rentré chez lui, pensif, en essayant de comprendre quand il a entendu des coups de feu. Il a couru en direction de l'origine du son, pour trouver son ami une arme à la main.

Il venait de tuer Aki.

Il s'est approché d'elle, incrédule. Il ne comprenait rien, que s'était-il passé? Son corps a pris feu avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Tornadéo a bien tenté de s'expliquer. Il disait qu'Aki était née dans un autre monde, qu'il s'agissait d'une extraterrestre, d'un peuple qui cherchait à occuper la Terre. Il a suffi à Marisse de repenser aux dernières années pour savoir quoi en penser. Il s'en est pris à son ami, qui a tenté de le raisonner, sans succès, voulant même le convaincre de rejoindre l'Atlantis, _car il est certain que ce navire qui sillonne l'espace combat les sylvidres_. Sous le coup de la fureur, Marisse a réussi à s'emparer de son arme et aurait pu tirer si Albator n'était pas intervenu en le désarmant.

À ce moment, plusieurs ont tournés la tête vers lui. Il s'est contenté d'hocher la tête, discrètement, pour ne pas interrompre le récit.

Il était arrivé, pile au bon moment pour certifier les paroles de Tornadéo. _Je lutte contre ceux qui veulent envahir la Terre!_ Puis il invita le militaire à le suivre, ce que Tornadéo refusa net. Albator déclara simplement qu'il souhaitait avoir l'occasion de le revoir avant de s'en aller.

Marisse est rentré chez lui, sous le choc. Il y était presque lorsqu'il a entendu sa fille crier. Des femmes si semblables à Aki l'emportaient. En le voyant, l'une d'elle a dégainé, mais elle l'a simplement paralysé, le forçant à les regarder disparaître sans pouvoir intervenir.

-Pendant un temps, j'ai complètement perdu la tête. Je passais mes journées à... À ne rien faire. Je sombrais peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme. C'était idiot, bien sûr, mais l'alcool... M'empêchait de penser à Madeleine.

J'ai été la seule à regarder Albator. Il m'a adressé un sourire fugace et douloureux.

-Même si ma femme était une extraterrestre, ma fille demeurait ma fille! Elle avait été enlevée par les amies de sa mère... Et le capitaine Albator les pourchassait! Ma seule chance de retrouver ma fille était de m'enrôler dans l'équipage d'Albator. Je n'ai pas tardé à apprendre ce qu'étaient les sylvidres. J'ai vite compris leur volonté diabolique d'exterminer les autres races.

Il y aillait peut-être un peu fort.

-Alors, j'ai souhaité pouvoir retrouver le capitaine Tornadéo pour lui présenter mes excuses. Il se peut qu'il m'en veuille encore...

Il a retenu des larmes.

-Et cela m'est insupportable.

...

Le voyage dura presque toute une journée, durant laquelle plusieurs se questionnèrent sur l'histoire de Marisse. Moi y compris. Combien y avait-il d'enfants, de jeunes filles comme moi et Ayano, ou mêmes de garçons?

-À quoi pense-tu? m'a demandé Clio.

J'ai sursauté.

-Heu, à rien de spécial.

-C'est ca. Tu viens d'apprendre que ton cas n'est pas unique, mais tu n'y pense pas une seule seconde.

-Je... J'ai une sœur comme moi.

-Vraiment? m'a-t-elle demandé.

-Je veux dire... Une cousine, mais une meilleure amie. Une jumelle cosmique.

Clio m'a donné l'impression de sourire.

-Je vois.

-Je me demandais... Si...

-Albator a envisagé comme Marisse que des sylvidres aient eu le temps de te récupérer, étant donné qu'il ne trouvait rien sur Terre. Mais Marisse est un peu trop optimiste. Albator avait conscience que si le peuple de ta mère était venue te chercher, ce n'était certainement pas pour laisser des terriens te reprendre et t'élever comme une des leurs.

-Mais c'est ce qui s'est produit.

-Nous ne saurons sans doute jamais ce qui s'est exactement passé ce jour-là. Peut-être Mikara a-t-elle voulu que tu grandisse sur Terre, ou bien elle n'a pas eu le temps d'avertir une de ses amies. Toujours est-il qu'Abigaël a réussi à tromper tout le monde, même elles, sinon elles ne t'auraient pas laissée là.

J'ai posé la main sur le hublot. Pouvais-je toucher les étoiles? Pourrais-je un jour voir le monde de ma mère?

-Tu sais, a fait Clio, je me croyais seule, en arrivant ici. J'ai appris à apprécier cette deuxième famille.

...

-Objet non identifié capté par le radar à trois heures, a annoncé Nausicaa.

-Bien. Passe sur le grand écran.

Le Braves nous est apparu, en mauvais état.

-Oh, c'est affreux! s'est écrié Ramis.

-Ce sont des héros.

Nous nous sommes approchés. Marisse est arrivé sur la passerelle en courant.

-Tornadéo!

-Ils ne répondent pas, s'est alarmé Nausicaa.

-Capitaine!

-Allons-y, Marisse.

Quelques-uns sont partis explorer. Ils en sont revenus avec la nouvelle de la mort de l'équipage de Tornadéo. J'étais présente, comme tout l'équipage, au moment où l'Atlantis a fait feu, détruisant ainsi le Braves et le transformant en tombeau.

Marisse s'est effondré, en larmes.

...

Nous nous sommes alors dirigés vers les Pléiades, derrière laquelle se trouvait la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe.

-Certains se damneraient pour une telle vision, a commenté Zéro.

Il avait raison. C'était magnifique. D'immenses nuages de gaz coloraient l'espace, tellement lointain et si proche. Ainsi, je pouvais toucher les étoiles. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais un aperçu du monde de Mikara, qui le savait? Je pouvais rêver.

...

Marisse est arrivé, un jour, sur la passerelle. Il affirmait que Madeleine avait été là.

-Voyons, Marisse, je l'ai vue: c'était une sylvidre!

Il a frappé celui qui venait de parler.

-Toi, la ferme! Madeleine c'est ma fille, et si tu la traite encore de sylvidre, je te démolis le portrait!

Les faits étaient là. D'autres sylvidres apparaissaient. Je n'en avais jamais vu aussi directement dans l'espace. Marisse se mit entre Albator et celle qu'il disait être Madeleine. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une hybride, j'en étais persuadée; elle n'était pas blanche, comme moi, mais avait le teint vert. Albator a du le remarquer aussi. Il a baissé son arme lorsque Marisse l'a supplié, pas avant.

-Rien à craindre, a affirmé Clio. Ce sont des hologrammes.

Pour nous le prouver, elle a passé à travers l'une d'entre elles. Marisse essaya de toucher Madeleine, dont l'image s'évanouit. Il pleura l'espoir qu'il avait ressenti.

-Nausicaa, ordonna Albator, prévient l'équipage de ne pas paniquer.

-D'accord.

Marisse repartit en courant. Albator nous a empêchés, Ramis et moi, de le suivre.

-Même votre amitié ne pourra pas l'aider.

-Mais, capitaine...

-Il a besoin d'aide, Albator, ai-je ajouté sèchement.

Ramis m'a jeté un regard surpris.

-Nausicaa, a poursuivi le capitaine, cherche à localiser l'émetteur qui nous envoie ces ondes.

-Tout de suite.

Albator s'est éloigné, sans prêter plus attention à nous.

-Je pense que tu es la seule de toute l'équipage qui appelle le capitaine par son nom, m'a confié Ramis.

-Ah bon?

-Enfin, à part Clio.

Il m'a souri, moi aussi.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe était enfin en vue.

-Je suis parvenue à localiser l'émetteur d'onde, a affirmé Nausicaa. Il vient des Pléiades. Cette émission brouillait tous nos appareils.

-Alors la base des sylvidres serait là? ai-je déduit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, capitaine?

-Dans quel dessein nous envoient-elles ces hologrammes de guerrières? s'est interrogé Albator à voix haute. La suite des événements nous le dira.

-Si je comprend bien, l'Atlantis doit continuer d'avancer vers la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe, capitaine.

...

En réaction au récit de Marisse, Nausicaa avait des questions pour doc Zéro. Je l'ai suivie. Je doutais cependant que nous avions les mêmes raisons.

-Vous avez l'air bien sérieux, tous les deux, a-t-il commenté, flattant Mii. Pourquoi? Je vous avertis que je n'ai aucune envie de philosopher en ce moment, les enfants.

-On voudrait poser une question, a dit Nausicaa.

-D'après toi, docteur, un enfant né d'un homme et d'une sylvidre, sera-t-il un être animal ou végétal?

Derrière lui, Mikara a relevé la tête.

-Vous voulez parler de la fille de Marisse?

-Oui, a confirmé Nausicaa.

-Bien sûr, c'est un sujet qui mérite d'être approfondi.

-Quand tu a examiné le corps d'une sylvidre, tu as constaté qu'il s'agissait de plantes. Tu t'en souviens, non?

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Mais dans ce cas, il est impossible qu'un homme et une sylvidre puissent engendrer des enfants.

-J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est le cas. Théoriquement, du moins. Mais en pratique, la nature peut faire de drôles de choses.

Il a jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Mikara, qui nous observait encore. La porte s'est ouverte à ce moment. Marisse est entré, a réclamé à boire. Doc Zéro lui a donné une bouteille.

-Mais n'exagérez pas trop.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire! s'est emporté Marisse.

Il en a pourtant bu une grande rasade.

-Nausicaa, tu as dit tout à l'heure que les hologrammes nous sont envoyés des Pléiades, ce qui prouve que Madeleine se trouve là-bas, c'est bien exact?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Dites-moi, docteur, les sylvidres n'ont pu envoyer l'hologramme de Madeleine que si elle se trouve là-bas?

-Oh, ce n'est pas absolument certain.

Furieux, Marisse a jeté la bouteille, qui a éclaté en morceaux aux pieds de doc Zéro.

-Elles vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure, a-t-il marmonné entre ses dents avant de sortir.

-Mais où allez-vous? a tenté de le retenir Nausicaa.

-Je vais aller leur dire bonjour, et leur reprendre mon enfant! Je veux que ma fille soit ici, avec son père!

Il s'est brusquement figé. Madeleine est apparue dans le cadre de porte, belle, froide, sévère, loin de Mikara qui avait plutôt l'allure d'une elfe ou d'une fée. Non, c'était impossible. C'était simplement une humaine différente. Mais malgré moi, la description qu'avait fait Marisse de sa femme me revenait.

-Madeleine, a murmuré Marisse.

Derrière nous également. Dès lors, plus aucun doute, ce n'était que des hologrammes.

-Regarde, a soudainement dit Nausicaa. Celle-ci ne ressemble pas aux autres. Elle a quelque chose de différent!

La voix d'Albator a résonné dans tout le vaisseau.

-Attention! De vraies sylvidres s'est glissée à bord!

L'une a tenté de dégainer. J'ai été plus rapide. Elle a pris feu. Madeleine est sortie à la course de l'infirmerie, Marisse derrière elle. Je ne sais pas ce que Mikara avait en tête mais elle est sortie à son tour.

* * *

Ramis me l'a bien sûr demandé, lorsque je l'ai revu, une demi-heure plus tard. Je n'ai pas répondu: je n'étais plus certaine de ce que j'avais pensé. Je les avais côtoyées, j'avais essayé de parler avec celle que je croyais être Madeleine, et... C'était la première fois que je les voyais ainsi, d'aussi près, et elles m'avaient terrifiée. Aurais-je pu être comme Madeleine, dans d'autres circonstances? Et ma mère, leur avait-elle ressemblé?

-Vous prétendez avoir été blessé par hasard. Je n'en crois rien.

À l'infirmerie, Albator se trouvait assis sur une chaise. Doc examinait son bras, dont la manche était remontée jusqu'au coude. En me voyant arriver, il m'a fait signe de lui apporter une bouteille de ''désinfectant'' et des points de rapprochement.

-À un cheveu près, cette balle vous cueillait en plein cœur. (1)

Nausicaa a alors appelé pour dire que les sylvidres s'enfuyaient et que Marisse les poursuivait.

...

-Excusez-moi, capitaine, a dit Marisse à son retour.

Albator a posé les mains sur ses épaules. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il aillait dire.

-Bienvenue à bord.

Marisse a retrouvé le sourire.

-Merci, capitaine.

Il s'est tourné vers moi.

-Et... Merci, Mikara. D'avoir essayé de convaincre Madeleine. Même si ca ne servait à rien.

Un vaisseau sylvidre a surgi. Albator a ordonné de regagner son poste. Je suis restée là, inutilement plantée à côté de lui. Une famille...

-Qu'as-tu dit à Madeleine? m'a-t-il demandé.

-Rien d'important. De tout façon, elle était persuadée que quand on est de deux races, un jour il faut en choisir une seule et c'est définitif. C'était inutile, comme l'a souligné Marisse.

-Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Je l'ai fixé, prise au dépourvue. Il a secoué la tête, a reporté son attention droit devant lui, se concentrant sur le combat. Marisse a demandé à tirer sur le vaisseau de Madeleine; j'ai été choquée de voir qu'Albator l'autorisait.

Après l'avoir tuée, Marisse a cependant eu un sursaut d'hésitation. Presque comme s'il regrettait.

(1) Le terme de balle ne me semble pas approprié à un univers de SF où on utilise des armes lasers, mais je ne savais pas comment le reformuler.


	11. Chapter 11

-As-tu peur de mourir? m'a demandé Ramis.

Une heure plus tôt, il était revenu me voir, insistant pour que je reprenne mon entrainement au tir. On m'avait montré à me servir d'un pistolet standard en cas de besoin et c'était tout. Je n'étais pas si mauvaise, je ne visais pas si mal, mais sitôt que j'avais pris place à l'infirmerie, à quoi bon continuer? Je n'aimais pas cette idée. M'en prendre à une cible, c'était très loin de s'en prendre à un être vivant... Je ne pouvais pas, pas une deuxième fois. Ramis s'était montré plus têtu. _Si c'est pour que tu ailles te jeter au cœur de l'action à chaque fois, c'est nécessaire que tu saches te défendre._

J'ai baissé les mains, relâché ma prise. Mes doigts crispés étaient presque translucides. J'ai remué les épaules d'un mouvement lent, pour ne toucher qu'au minimum le feu sous ma peau qui semblait s'éteindre de jour en jour. Il me fixait un peu trop intensément, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il sous-entendait. _As-tu peur de mourir?_ Que voulait-il dire, exactement?

-Penses-tu que je suis suicidaire?

-Hein? a-t-il bafouillé. Heu, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

-Moi non plus, ai-je du avouer. J'ai agi de la sorte sur un coup de tête. Tu as raison, je me suis mise en danger stupidement, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire un truc aussi stupide.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait? a-t-il répété.

J'ai baissé les yeux.

-C'est à cause de ta mère biologique? a-t-il cru comprendre.

-En partie.

-C'est impossible, a-t-il affirmé avec une conviction qui m'a étonnée. J'ai entendu Marisse parler... Tu ne peux pas l'être, Mikara.

J'ai soupesé l'arme dans ma main. Moi aussi, j'avais écouté le récit de Marisse sur sa brève escapade, insistant sur les incubateurs dans lesquels naitraient les sylvidres, rendant impossible tout lien de parenté entre Madeleine et lui. Je ne comprenais pas, mais de toute façon je ne me comprenais même pas moi-même.

-Tu as raison, ai-je répondu. Ça ne peut pas être possible.

Sans un mot, il s'est avancé pour me serrer dans ses bras. Il était plus petit que moi, mais il avait quelque peu grandi depuis notre rencontre et sa croissance n'était pas encore finie. Je lui ai retourné l'étreinte, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Je tenais encore le pistolaser d'une main. S'il avait su dès le départ, avant d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, avant même d'apprendre à me connaître, aurait-il tiré malgré mes traits ''humains''? Je ne le sais pas. Je préfère ne pas le savoir.

...

Nous devions atteindre la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe d'ici trois jours quand un obstacle s'est dressé devant nous.

-Ce n'est qu'un nuage de gaz, même s'il fonce sur nous, nous a informé Nausicaa. Il émet des ondes magnétiques puissantes, mais elles sont incohérentes et elles se dispersent sans dégâts.

-Et si ce n'était qu'un nuage de matière éjecté par une étoile? a suggéré Ramis. C'est possible?

-C'est possible, a acquiescé Albator, cela y ressemble. Mais, Nausicaa, demande un rapport complet pour vérifier que tout fonctionne normalement.

Elle s'est exécutée. Rien ne semblait endommagé.

-L'ordinateur central semble endormi, a déclaré Clio d'une voix douce.

-Comment, dormir? s'est étonné Ramis. Un ordinateur ne dort pas.

-Mais si. Il dort quand rien ne le sollicite. Ce qui signifie l'absence de tout danger. Notre vaisseau est en sécurité.

Clio avait sa propre manière de s'exprimer, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait employé un terme étrange.

Au bout de quelques heures, une sorte de foudre s'est mise à frapper l'Atlantis. À chaque fois, chaque personne s'illuminait d'une aura bleue. De l'électricité statique, selon Nausicaa, les conséquences d'un orage magnétique.

Puis à un moment, nous avons tous été victimes d'une espèce de malaise qui n'a duré qu'une seconde. C'est difficile à définir, mais ça m'a rappelé comme sensation celle d'avoir reçu un choc électrique.

-C'est un encéphalométreur, a déclaré Albator.

-Un quoi?

-Un encéphalométreur mesure les capacités mentales de chacun. L'adversaire cherche à savoir combien d'êtres pensent à bord de notre vaisseau.

Il avait parlé avec un tel calme...

Environ huit heures avant notre arrivée prévue dans la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe, il a été demandé à tout le monde d'aller se reposer. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Début juillet, ça faisait quasiment deux mois, à présent, que j'étais à bord de l'Atlantis, et pourtant je ne m'adaptais pas à cette absence de réels jours et nuits.

En sortant, j'ai trouvé Ramis et Nausicaa, qui m'ont avoué qu'eux aussi ne parvenaient pas à dormir.

Clio était sur la passerelle, à observer les étoiles.

-Clio, tu ne t'ennuie pas, seule debout? lui a demandé Ramis.

-Détrompe, toi, je ne suis pas seule. L'Atlantis est éveillé, lui aussi.

La barre bougeait toute seule, oscillant doucement.

-Clio, a fait Ramis, est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question? Quand Vilak nous avait ensevelis sous les pierres, dans le désert égyptien, le vaisseau s'est mis en route tout seul, est-ce que tu t'en souviens?

-Et parfois, on entend de sortes de gémissements.

-Sous la mer, ai-je ajouté. Albator a appelé son vaisseau, qui a réagi comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

-Sans oublier qu'il ''dort''.

-Quand on pose toutes ces questions au capitaine, il répond; ''L'ami qui a construit l'Atlantis était un grand homme. ''.

-C'est quoi, au juste, l'Atlantis, un navire ou un vaisseau fantôme?

Ce n'était pas volontaire, bien sûr, mais la question de Ramis m'a fait froid dans le dos.

-L'ami d'Albator l'a créé pour qu'il sauve les hommes. Il l'a construit à la fin de sa vie. Et en mourant, il lui a sans doute donné son âme.

-Son âme? a répété Ramis avant de se mettre à rire. Tu es sérieuse, un vaisseau vivant?

Clio n'a rien dit de plus. Il a quitté la pièce, bientôt suivi par Nausicaa. Lorsque j'ai fait un pas pour sortir à mon tour, Clio m'a retenue.

-Je crois fermement à l'immortalité de l'âme, m'a-t-elle dit avant de me laisser partir. (1)

Je suis allée me recoucher par dépit, ai essayé de m'endormir. Qu'avait voulu dire Clio? Je pensais que j'aillais peut-être y arriver quand j'ai entendu frapper à la porte. Je suis allée ouvrir. Ramis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui ai-je demandé.

-J'avais rien à faire. J'ai décidé de venir te voir. Tu me laisse entrer?

Un peu surprise malgré le fait que ce soit la deuxième fois, je l'ai laissé passer. Je me suis assise sur mon lit, il est venu me rejoindre. Il a parcouru la cabine du regard, s'est arrêté sur ma guitare, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas vue lors de son bref passage la dernière fois.

-Tu es musicienne?

-Je l'étais. Mais c'est plus difficile maintenant.

Il a ri. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi.

-Pour rien, a-t-il dit, sortant un harmonica de sa poche. C'est juste qu'il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup de musiciens à bord.

Il en a tiré quelques notes.

-Je ne deviendrais jamais un professionnel avec ca, mais ça détend.

Ramis s'est levé, a ramené l'étui sur le lit, en a sorti ma guitare et m'a forcé à la prendre- il la tenait tellement mal que j'avais peur qu'il ne l'échappe. J'ai plié les doigts de ma main gauche- la brûlure dans mon épaule n'avait pas pour autant laissé intact le reste de mon bras. Pour ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas, il existe des guitares pour droitier et pour gaucher, à cause de la position des cordes. Je suis gauchère, et même si ces derniers temps j'utilisais ma main droite pour des mouvements plus précis, j'ai décidé d'essayer quand même plutôt que de changer de côté (et donc de devoir inverser les notes). J'ai joué The siren's song, avec quelques fausses notes que Ramis n'a pas semblé remarquer, ou qu'il a volontairement ignorées. Je l'avais écrite pour Ayano. Elle parlait indirectement d'elle, la décrivant, la comparant à une sirène, sans jamais la nommer.

-Recommence, m'a encouragée Ramis, qui souriait.

La deuxième fois il a tenté quelques notes à l'harmonica. La troisième fois, je me suis risquée à chanter.

-Elle est fille de sa terre de sang, ai-je murmuré, faisant glisser mes doigts sur les cordes- Ayano était d'ascendance japonaise et vivait au Japon. Elle possède les yeux de l'océan.

Nous ne l'avions jouée qu'une fois en public, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas de notre style habituel: je l'avais écrite pour m'amuser. J'ai repensé à cette soirée avec nostalgie, celle que j'éprouvais toujours en pensant à ''avant'', et me suis remémoré sa propre voix, par dessus la mienne.

-Elle ensorcelle les hommes au seul son de son chant.

Trop concentrée, je n'ai pas remarqué que Ramis avait cessé de jouer pour me regarder en silence.

-Elle est fille des terres du soleil levant. Elle tient ses yeux de l'océan. Elle est venue tout droit des légendes. Le monde s'arrêterait à sa seule demande. Si elle le voulait, elle en serait reine. Les hommes ne résistent pas au chant de la sirène.

À la fin, quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai croisé le regard de Ramis. Il ne souriait pas, non. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait juste pas comment réagir.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu chantais.

-Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

-C'était très beau.

-Vraiment?

Il n'avait jamais entendu Ayano.

-Si tu le dis.

-Si, je t'assure.

J'ai déposé ma guitare sur le lit. Au même moment, Ramis a tendu la main, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a voulu faire mais il m'a accrochée par accident.

-Désolé, s'est-il excusé.

Nous nous sommes regardés un peu bizarrement. En silence, il m'a pris la main, l'a serrée dans la sienne sans paraître se soucier de la différence de température. Puis, doucement, il s'est penché, a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

...

Devant nous, enfin, se trouvait la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe, un recoin de l'espace encore inexploré par l'être humain. Les heures se sont étirées dans le brouillard. Dix-huit heures en tout ont étés nécessaires pour traverser la nébuleuse.

-Ce sont des nuages de gaz et de poussière, m'a dit Ramis, me voyant fascinée par ce que je voyais. Sans air, ils ne peuvent se disperser.

J'avais tendance à penser que ses descriptions tuaient la magie, mais cette fois j'ai souri.

Au dehors, l'espace est redevenu noir. Quelque chose est apparue au loin, une sorte de trainée lumineuse, cependant immobiles. Une fois agrandie sur l'écran central, elle a révélé une série d'étoiles.

-C'est un système de planètes à peine formées. Comme elles sont enrobées de particules et de gaz ardents, le spectre lumineux se décompose, créant cet effet irisé.

-C'est à tort que le capitaine Tornadéo a cru qu'il s'agissait d'une base ennemie, a compris Albator.

-Hein?

Nous avions fait ce chemin pour rien? Pour une illusion d'optique?

-Capitaine! s'est alertée Nausicaa. L'Ilot se rapproche de nous!

-Quel ilot? ai-je demand, confuse.

-C'était une création de mon ami, a brièvement répondu Albator.

-Capitaine, je croyais qu'on devait cacher l'Ilot dans la nébuleuse.

-Un autre objet non identifié est dans le sillage de l'Ilot. Je transfère l'image.

-Une comète!

-On dirait qu'elle va percuter l'Ilot, a remarqué Yattaran.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Elle vise également l'Atlantis.

Albator a posé les mains sur la barre.

-Je détecte autre chose qui arrive par devant. C'est un vortex électromagnétique.

Plus qu'un, semble-t-il, vu la façon dont le capitaine maniait la barre, même si on ne voyait rien à l'œil nu.

-L'Ilot et la comète sont de plus en plus près.

-Capitaine, vous croyez que la comète est envoyée par les sylvidres?

-Oui, comme le cimetière magnétique.

-C'est ainsi que le capitaine Tornadéo...

Ramis n'a pas fini sa phrase.

-Il s'en serait peut-être sorti, s'il n'y avait eu que le vortex.

-On a détourné son attention avec la comète et il s'est laissé prendre, a compris Yattaran.

Les tourbillons disparurent d'un coup.

-Le danger semble écarté pour l'instant, a dit Zéro avec soulagement. 'faut arroser ca.

La comète, elle, était toujours là.

-On va mettre un peu de distance entre elle et nous, décida Albator avant de réaliser que l'Atlantis ne bougeait plus.

Nous nous étions mal placés. Les champs d'attraction de planètes, autour de nous, nous maintenaient en place.

-Les forces de gravitation sont énormes!

Une des planètes nous attirait. Albator a ordonné de faire rentrer l'Atlantis dans l'Ilot, qui s'est avéré être un astéroïde artificiel.

-Nausicaa, connecte la roue du gouvernail de l'Atlantis à l'ordinateur de l'Ilot de l'ombre.

-Tout de suite.

Le sol de la planète se rapprochait. Il n'y avait pas de sol, en réalité, que d'immenses coulées de lave. L'Ilot se détourna d'un coup, au dernier instant. La comète plongea dans la lave et explosa. Nous sommes sortis de l'Ilot, nous éloignant.

Les sylvidres n'en avaient pas fini avec nous. Albator a ordonné que chacun regagne son poste. J'ai simplement observé, jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau ennemi aille s'échouer, et me suis rendu compte que je n'éprouvais plus la même tristesse qu'au début.

...

Zéro a fini par me reparler de Madeleine, une semaine après les événements en question. D'accord, il le savait, je savais, mais nous n'en avions jamais parlé ouvertement. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il tente une approche plus tôt, mais il semblait avoir besoin de ce prétexte.

-Je m'en suis douté dès le départ, m'a-t-il révélé. Tu réagissais trop mal à une blessure qui aurait été banale pour un humain. Ça ressemblait beaucoup aux sylvidres qui meurent par le feu. J'ai été perturbé, quand j'ai autopsié cette sylvidre et que j'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait d'une plante. J'ai vérifié, a-t-il enchainé. Ton sang a des... Des impuretés végétales en faibles quantités, et tes cheveux et ta peau- en tout cas, les premières couches- sont composés de cellules végétales.

-Alors, je ne suis ni un animal ni une plante? ai-je fait, me souvenant de la question qu'avait posée Ramis.

Il a souri.

-Tu es un miracle, je crois. Ton existence même est insensée, pourtant tu te tiens devant moi en parfaite santé.

-Pourquoi... As-tu réagi ainsi?

Il m'a regardée, intrigué.

-Je veux dire... Tu n'en a parlé à personne.

-Oh.

Il s'est pris une bouteille. J'ai renoncé à l'en empêcher.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, sur Terre?

-Non, j'étais inconsciente.

Zéro a eu un geste vague.

-Tu ne l'étais pas, a-t-il dit. Tu as perdu conscience en chemin, selon le capitaine. Il m'a raconté... Ils t'avaient trouvée en état de choc, à quelques mètres à peine de... De leurs...

-Corps, ai-je complété, un peu difficilement.

-Il est venu directement ici. Tu étais blessée, tu avais perdu du sang et tu avais été malade en chemin. C'est là que j'ai remarqué la ressemblance. Je n'ai rien dit parce que j'hésitais. Puis tu t'es réveillée, et puis... Tu avais tout de l'adolescente perdue que j'avais imaginé. À aucun moment tu n'as semblée être une menace, et je me suis dit que si tu devais t'avérer en être une ce ne serait pas à moi de m'en occuper.

Je me suis mordillé la lèvre. Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise, c'était un euphémisme.

-Tu crois toujours que...

-Non, Mikara. Je préfère croire que non.

(1) Cette phrase qui apparaît aussi dans L'enfant des étoiles n'est pas prononcée par Clio dans la série, contrairement au dialogue qui la précède.


	12. Chapter 12

J'ai fait un rêve, peu après, pas assez effrayant pour être un cauchemar mais assez perturbant pour que je m'en rappelle, le premier d'une série. Peut-être est-ce à cause des paroles de Zéro, ou peut-être cela n'a-t-il absolument rien à voir. Je ne me souviens que d'un passage. J'étais avec mes parents dans la cuisine, mais ils n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes. Ils riaient et j'essayais de me souvenir.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir, disais-je. Vous m'avez manqué.

-Pourquoi? me taquinait la femme qui personnifiait ma mère, fut-elle Alizé ou Abigaël. Nous étions partis?

J'étais incapable de dire à quoi elle ressemblait, si elle était blonde et petite ou brune et grande, ni même si le liquide que je voyais maculer une partie de sa robe était rouge ou transparent. Je tendais la main vers son bras. Si j'arrivais à me souvenir comment elle avait été blessée, peut-être pourrais-je l'aider?

-Que fais-tu? me demandait alors mon père.

Je n'arrivais pas à le définir, lui non plus. Il semblait parfois blond, d'autres fois je croyais voir une cicatrice et un bandeau, ou encore des yeux bleus, qui ressemblaient aux miens sous certains éclairages.

-Je ne sais pas, ai-je avoué, retirant ma main. Vous...

Quelque chose avait changé. Je ne pouvais dire quoi.

-Nous sommes ensembles, disait ma mère avec douceur. C'est tout ce qui importe.

...

Lorsque nous nous sommes approchés de Jura, Clio a demandé à pouvoir revoir sa planète natale. Elle a été surprise de ne voir que des paysages fleuris, comme autrefois. L'Atlantis s'est posé, quelques-uns sont descendus. Clio aurait espéré retrouver des survivants, mais il n'y avait plus que des ruines. Des ruines au milieu de plaines, très loin de la jungle mutante qu'a brièvement décrite la jurassienne.

En revenant, Nausicaa avait ramené des fleurs. Elle parlait d'orchidées, Ramis croyait qu'il s'agissait de roses, et Clio a affirmé qu'il s'agissait de tulipes. Quand à moi, j'ai cru y voir des iris bleus. C'étaient les fleurs qu'Ilana préférait, elle disait qu'elles représentaient la noblesse. Elle avait beaucoup insisté pour que j'en mette dans le petit jardin que Abigaël, Ayano et moi avions aménagés dans notre cour alors que j'avais douze ans. Personne n'y comprenait rien, pas même Clio, mais peu importe de quelle fleur il s'agissait réellement, à la seconde où Suzanne les a coupées pour les mettre dans l'eau, elles ont libérées dans l'air un poison et presque tout le monde est tombé malade.

Les symptômes variaient. Certains étaient inconscients ou presque. Les autres avaient des nausées importantes, des vertiges, des crampes, des difficultés à respirer, dont moi, même si je souffrais visiblement moins. Assise au pied d'un mur, j'observais Zéro et Clio, les seuls à avoir étés épargnés, chercher une solution.

Parallèlement, des racines poussant à une vitesse effarante immobilisaient l'Atlantis au sol, le tout pendant une attaque de chasseurs sylvidres. Clio a aidé Albator à se rendre sur la passerelle. Elle a rapporté par la suite qu'après lui avoir donné à boire (de l'alcool, quoi d'autre sur ce vaisseau?), il s'était remis, et elle était certaine que c'était ce qui avait fait qu'elle et Zéro n'étaient pas affectés par le poison des fleurs de Nausicaa. Ils ont donné à boire au reste de l'équipage, en injectant à ceux qui étaient inconscients. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de buveurs aguerris, la plupart ont joyeusement pigé dans les réserves de Zéro par la suite et seraient quand même opérationnels le lendemain, mais j'ai plaint Ramis à qui c'est arrivé, sachant que lui aillait probablement le regretter. Le saké n'était pas censé être plus fort que le vin que j'avais gouté quelques fois, mais ce que buvait Zéro au quotidien avait l'odeur et le gout (et non seulement l'usage) de l'alcool à friction dont je sentais encore la chaleur désagréable dans ma gorge. (1) Lorsqu'il s'est relevé, ses joues se teintaient de rose. Il était mignon, mais lorsqu'il m'a souri j'ai détourné le regard, mal à l'aise, comme toujours depuis ce baiser.

Nous avons pu décoller. Songeuse, Clio a fini par demander à retourner sur le lieu de l'attaque. Elle et Albator ne sont revenus qu'au bout de quelques heures. Elle m'a racontée que Jura avait été détruite, il y des années, par une guerre nucléaire. Les rares survivants avaient étés dévorés par les plantes, qui avaient mutés. Il s'agissait en fait de l'œuvre des sylvidres, voulant offrir en cadeau à Sylvidra la planète de Jura, la planète des fleurs.

À ses mots, j'ai eu la nausée. Clio n'a réalisé qu'à ce moment l'effet de ses paroles. Peut-être que je n'étais pas pareille, mais je ne pouvais pas nier qui j'étais. Elle a pris ma main, réchauffant mes doigts entre les siens.

-C'est Albator qui m'a sauvée, a-t-elle continué. À mes yeux, il ressemblait à un ange venu pour m'aider. Je n'étais pas superstitieuse, mais désespérée. J'étais seule depuis des semaines, voire des mois; j'avais perdu le fil du temps. Il s'est présenté, m'a fait quitter Jura, devenu un gigantesque piège mortel.

-Il ne te paraissait pas étrange?

-Oh, si. Je n'avais jamais vu d'humains auparavant.

Elle a fait glisser ses longs doigts sur ma joue, a ri.

-J'ai été surprise, lors de notre première escale sur une colonie éloignée, lorsqu'il s'est remis à chercher un équipage. Les visages de ses semblables n'avaient pas cette ligne rose qui parcourait le sien. Lorsque je lui ai fais remarquer, il a ri. Il a laissé tomber son masque invulnérable, et il a ri. Il m'a appris qu'il s'agissait d'une cicatrice. Certains en portaient, mais rarement au visage. Je croyais réellement que c'était une normalité, a-t-elle raconté, produisant à nouveau un léger éclat de rire.

Elle a repoussé ma manche, exposant mon épaule, puis a replacé le tissu par dessus. Je me suis demandé comment elle les considérait, et si elle en portait elle-même. Qu'avait-elle vécu durant cette guerre? Je n'ai pas demandé.

-Ils te manquent?

-Tout le temps, m'a-t-elle répondu, spontanément. Je suis contente d'être ici, mais je me demande sans cesse, si les choses avaient pu être différentes, quelle aurait été ma vie, que se serait-il passé. Je ne crois pas que ça cessera un jour.

Je me suis sentie soudain épuisée. Cesserais-je un jour d'avoir mal? Ou cela me suivrait-il toute ma vie?

-Moi aussi, ai-je fait.

J'ai salué Clio avant de la quitter. Pourquoi, tout d'abord, m'avait-elle raconté ceci? À quoi pensait-elle? Je ne savais pas si j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir, ou au contraire de ne penser à rien pendant un temps.

...

Nous sommes retournés vers la Terre. Le voyage a duré une vingtaine de jours. J'ai compté approximativement fin juillet, mais quelle date exactement étions-nous?

-Voilà Jupiter, s'est dit Ramis.

-Dans un peu moins de deux jours, nous allons revoir la Terre, a annoncé Nausicaa.

-Il y a presque trois semaines que nous avons quitté Jura, et les sylvidres ne se sont pas manifestées depuis.

-C'est un peu inquiétant, lui a accordé Nausicaa.

Nous avons dépassé Jupiter pour apercevoir Mars, et au loin, la Terre.

-Des objets non identifiés approchent, a constaté Nausicaa.

-Transfère en visuel.

-Ce sont des astéroïdes, a fait Ramis.

-Ce doit être la formation de Troie.

-Oui, je les reconnais. Hector, Agamemnon, Achille, Priam...

-On se croirait revenu dans la Grèce antique avec tous ces noms de héros célèbres.

-C'est bizarre, s'est étonnée Nausicaa. On devrait être loin de leurs orbites.

Albator s'est levé, avancé.

-Encore un mauvais tour des sylvidres? a supposé Ramis.

-En tout cas, elles se rapprochent.

-Le plus petit d'entre eux détruirait une ville comme Tokyo si il s'écrasait, a affirmé Yattaran avec détachement. Capitaine, on compte sur vous.

Et à cet instant ils ont bougés pour nous écraser. Ce ne sont pour que des débris qui ont touché l'Atlantis, et le manège n'a duré qu'un quart d'heure, mais il nous a semblé à tous que ça avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Quelles sont les avaries?

-Mât et passerelle touchés. Le canon 1 de la tourelle 2 est très endommagé.

-Et la machinerie?

-Il semble qu'elle n'ai pas souffert.

Nausicaa s'est rassise.

-Le circuit d'armement est hors d'état, mais on le répare.

-Finalement, on s'en sort bien, a ajouté Yattaran. Il est solide, notre Atlantis. Mais c'est plutôt toi qui es à féliciter, capitaine.

-On a eu de la chance de s'en sortir, a simplement dit Albator.

-N'empêche, elles ont un sacré culot...

-Tu crois vraiment que ce sont elles? a voulu savoir Ramis.

-Évidemment! La zone était risquée, mais le timing des explosions était trop parfait!

J'étais à la fois impressionnée et horrifiée.

-Nausicaa, a ordonné Albator, que chacun se prépare à repousser une seconde chance.

-Entendu.

Mais pendant une dizaine d'heures, il ne s'est rien passé. Ce calme en était effrayant. Nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas oublier le long moment où nous aurions pu être écrasés à chaque instant. Je n'ai pas quitté la passerelle, même si je ne servais absolument à rien. Je me contentais d'observer, debout à côté du fauteuil d'Albator.

-Les sylvidres! a crié un homme. Une escouade s'est introduite à bord!

-Capitaine...

Albator s'est relevé.

-J'ai entendu! Veillez à ce que tout le monde se mette en sécurité! Je défendrai seul ce poste.

-D'accord! a acquiescé Yattaran.

Lui, Ramis et Nausicaa sont partis à la course. En voyant mon hésitation, Albator m'a fait signe de les suivre.

Il y avait plusieurs soldats dans les corridors. Mais... Dès que j'ai vu le premier, même avant de constater qu'il ne brûlait pas, j'ai su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sylvidres. En retrouvant Albator, j'ai pu en voir un, dépourvu de casque. C'était un homme au teint verdâtre, sans cou. Il a fait un bond stupéfiant, et est disparu.

-Elle a du passer par ici, a commenté Marisse, d'un ton énervé.

Peut-être était-ce un hasard, peut-être que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi, mais il n'avait franchement pas l'air heureux de me voir là.

-Marisse! Où est-il passé? a interrogé Ramis en arrivant.

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi, elle a disparu! Cherchez-la séparément!

J'ai suivi Ramis et Nausicaa. Nous avons retrouvé cet homme. Devant nos yeux, il a sauté dans une navette dont l'entrée s'était ouverte dans le plancher.

-Une navette sylvidre, a affirmé Nausicaa.

-Je ne crois pas.

Elle m'a jeté un regard étrange.

-En as-tu déjà vu avant d'arriver ici?

-Non, jamais.

Elle a baissé les yeux.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas humaine, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Elle a regardé Ramis, qui a secoué la tête.

-Alors, Mikara Lasie est un nom de quelle espèce? m'a-t-elle demandé. Sur quelle planète est-tu née?

J'ai regardé l'ouverture, à nos pieds.

-Est-ce vraiment le moment d'en discuter?

-Elle a raison, a admis Ramis. Il ne s'échappera pas!

Il a sauté à son tour. Les ouvertures de la navette se sont refermés à la façon d'une fleur, et elle s'est retiré. Je crois que Nausicaa a crié; je n'en suis pas sûre. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était Ramis, prisonnier. L'ouverture dans la coque a créé une pression, nous attirant, Nausicaa et moi. S'éloigner ou même s'arrêter était difficile, puis le mécanisme de secours a refermé l'ouverture. Nous nous sommes précipitées sur la passerelle, Nausicaa a empêché Albator d'abattre le vaisseau en vol.

-L'explosion des astéroïdes leur a permis de monter à bord ni vu ni connu, a affirmé Yattaran.

-Si ce ne sont pas des sylvidres, a fait Clio, qui sont-ils?

Nausicaa a regardé Albator, puis moi. J'ai baissé les yeux. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. J'ai essayé de me raisonner en me disant que même si j'aurais gardé le silence, ca n'aurait pas pu durer éternellement, mais je continuais à croire que j'avais peut-être perdu une amie.

-Quelle est la vitesse de ce vaisseau? a plutôt demandé Albator.

-La même que la nôtre, a-t-elle répondu.

-Alors, ça, c'est à peine croyable.

Puis, devant nous, le vaisseau a ralenti. Nous l'avons récupéré en chemin. Ramis et cet homme se sont tous de suite retrouvés à l'infirmerie, étant tous les deux blessés. Sans pouvoir en faire plus, Zéro a au moins nettoyé et placé un bandage sur la blessure de l'homme.

-Voilà, ça va aller.

Il s'est redressé péniblement.

-Oh, non, ne bougez pas!

-Dis-nous qui tu es, a ordonné Ramis.

J'ai essayé de le calmer, d'un simple contact. Je le sentais tendu, presque agressif. Il n'a pas réagi.

-Je suis le capitaine Torus et je suis le responsable de la planète T, du système planétaire no 3.

-De la planète T?

-Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, a avoué Clio.

Ramis s'est levé brusquement. J'ai voulu le retenir, il s'est dégagé, s'est planté à côté de Torus.

-Vous êtes les alliés des sylvidres? a-t-il demandé avec la même agressivité sous-jacente.

-Non, et nous le serons jamais! Quelle infamie ce serait.

Ses yeux se sont fixés sur moi, sans la haine avec laquelle il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Ça ressemblait plutôt à de la pitié. Il a détourné le regard, et Albator est entré.

-Il prétend être le commandant Torus et venir de la planète T, a rapidement expliqué Ramis. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Manifestant, a enchainé Zéro, il en a fait, des guerres...

Albator lui a tendu la main.

-Vous avez la force de vous lever, j'espère?

-Je suis à peine égratigné.

-Alors, venez avec moi.

Il a tourné les talons et est sorti. Torus a fini par le suivre. Je sais qu'ils sont allés dans sa cabine, mais je me suis tenue à l'écart.

...

-Bâtiment sylvidre en approche! a annoncé Nausicaa à travers les haut-parleurs, une demi-heure plus tard.

Albator n'est revenu qu'à ce moment.

-Dites donc, elles voient grand! a commenté Yattaran devant la projection du vaisseau.

-C'est un vaisseau de guerre interstellaire, a affirmé Albator. Il a du transporter Torus et ses hommes.

-Il mesure deux kilomètres de long et cinq cent mètres de haut.

-Plus une cible est grosse et plus elle est vulnérable. Mais nous courons le risque d'être assez fortement secoués.

Il a donné ses ordres et chacun s'est dirigé vers ses postes. Le combat s'est engagé.

-Le prisonnier a disparu!

-Torus s'est enfui! a ragé Ramis.

-C'est ma faute, s'est blâmée Clio. J'ai eu un instant d'inattention. Mais il nous a laissé ceci, a-t-elle ajouté, montrant un objet minuscule au creux de sa paume.

Albator l'a pris, observé.

-Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien être? a interrogé Ramis.

-C'est un enregistreur cosmographique.

-Vous avez raison, Albator, a confirmé la voix de Torus, depuis son propre vaisseau. Vous y trouverez des renseignements sur l'Armada royale que j'ai gravé en secret.

-L'armada de la reine Sylvidra? s'est étonné Ramis. Pourquoi Torus nous a-t-il fait un pareil cadeau?

-C'est parce qu'il veut se racheter.

Albator a refermé le poing d'un geste rageur, bien que son visage soit resté impassible.

-Revenez, Torus! Votre mort est inutile. Seul, vous n'arriverez à rien. Revenez vous battre à nos côtés.

-J'ai enfin rencontré un véritable ami, mais trop tard, dommage.

Le silence est tombé sur la passerelle. Douloureux, il exprimait à lui seul les regrets, plus efficacement que les mots.

-Plus tard, a poursuivi Torus, je souhaite que mes fils aillent combattre à leur tour. Actuellement, ils vivent avec la honte de savoir que leur père est devenu un esclave, incapable de se soustraire aux ordres des sylvidres et par conséquent indigne de vivre. Je ne peux le supporter.

Lui seul parlait, à présent. Pas même Albator.

-Capitaine Albator, si vous rencontrerez mes fils dans l'espace quelque part dans l'univers, je vous prie de leur dire que leur père leur demande pardon, et qu'il a lavé sa déchéance dans son propre sang.

-Vous n'avez pas à en venir jusque là! me suis-je écriée, me surprenant moi-même. Vous pouvez revenir... Trouver un autre chemin. Vous voulez expier? Vous n'êtes pas le seul.

-Je le sais bien, Mikara. Mais nous ne sommes pas pareils, vous et moi.

Il a marqué une pause, encore une fois.

-Les sylvidres ont créés de nombreux hybrides. Il n'en existe pas sur la planète T., du moins pas encore. Elles s'y sont prises autrement pour faire de nous des outils, des armes vivantes. Le peuple de votre mère a commis de nombreuses atrocités, et vous... Je ne connais pas votre passé, Mikara, ni comment vous êtes arrivée sur un vaisseau pirate, mais je sais que vous êtes forte.

J'ai essuyé les larmes qui me venaient.

-Torus, je vous en prie, revenez.

-Je continue à croire qu'il est trop tard pour moi. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Mikara. Vous saurez vivre avec celle que vous avez été forcée d'être, et vous saurez vous pardonner. Je sais que vous n'aurez pas la vie facile, mais j'espère que vous vous en tirerez mieux que moi.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

-Adieu, a-t-il dit, juste avant d'engager le combat.

Il est mort au bout de seulement quelques minutes. J'ai bien senti les regards, posés sur moi, mais personne n'a rien fait. Je me suis forcée à rester droite, le regard fixé sur l'espace.

-Je leur dirai, a soufflé Albator avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte. Je jure de leur dire que leur père est mort en héros sur le champ de bataille. Je leur dirais qu'ils n'ont plus à rougir.

Le silence a duré encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Albator ordonne de se préparer au combat.

(1) Le vin rouge a une concentration d'alcool de 8 à 16 %, et le saké de 12 à 18 %, mais on voit dans la série que Zéro s'en sert effectivement comme désinfectant, et si je n'ai pas trouvé quelle concentration minimum est nécessaire, je crois que c'est de 70%, et il existe des boissons bien au dessus de ce pourcentage (jusqu'à 90 %, je crois). Alors, j'affirme ici qu'il boit du saké, mais en fait je n'en sais rien.

 _On verra au le prochain chapitre comment les autres réagissent au "secret" de Mikara (ce n'est qu'à peine évoqué, mais plusieurs avaient déjà un doute sur elle, même sans pouvoir confirmer quoi que ce soit)._


	13. Chapter 13

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était bien au courant. Certains étaient en colère, d'autres perplexes, comme moi. Comment...? Comment était-ce possible, comment avait-elle fait, comment se faisait-il que personne ne s'en était apercu?

-Je le savais, a du avouer doc.

-Depuis combien de temps? l'a presque agressé Marisse.

-Presque depuis son arrivée.

-Et tu n'as...?

-Il me l'a dit, à moi, l'a coupé une voix. Elle aussi.

L'intervention du capitaine a eu le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

-Vous le saviez? a répété Marisse, incrédule.

-Oui.

-Vous le saviez.

-Elle est une hybride, a tenté doc. Comme Made...

-Ne me parle pas d'elle, a sifflé ce dernier.

Doc a baissé les yeux une seconde.

-Ses parents adoptifs étaient humains, a-t-il terminé. Elle l'ignorait. Elle l'a découvert peu après moi.

-Et tu la crois?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tout s'y prête, a poursuivi doc avec calme. Tu l'as vue, quand elle est arrivée? Dans quel état elle était? Elle a survécu de justesse, il y a trop peu de chance qu'elle puisse nous avoir été envoyée ainsi. Elle a toujours semblé reconnaissante d'être ici, elle n'a jamais montré de curiosité excessive ou de comportements anormaux, et...

-Elle reste une des leurs, a grondé Marisse.

Un peu à l'écart, Albator observait l'échange, l'air de désapprouver, mais sans rien ajouter.

-Et puis, a-t-il fait remarquer, elle n'était pas toujours avec toi.

Les regards se sont tournés vers moi. J'ai brièvement revu nos conversations sur le sujet.

-Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, ai-je tenté. J'ignorais tout.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un jugement éclairé en ce qui la concerne...

Elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle semblait sincère. Ou alors c'était moi qui n'avait rien voulu voir.

J'ai encaissé le coup, et ajouté une phrase qui n'a vraiment pas aidé mais qui me semblait appropriée, sur le coup.

-Elle ment bien, c'est tout.

Et le chahut a repris.

...

Albator a choisi de retourner à l'Ilot de l'Ombre morte.

Mikara avait disparu. J'ai cherché un peu partout. Doc ne l'avait pas vue depuis, Nausicaa non plus. Elle n'a jamais mis les pieds au mess ou dans les salles environnantes, n'était pas retournée à l'infirmerie ni voir le capitaine. Je me suis risqué en cuisine où Suzanne m'a chassé.

-Je veux juste la voir, ai-je plaidé en reculant d'un pas.

-Pour quelle raison? a-t-elle demandé, suspicieuse, mais elle a au moins baissé son couteau.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Je voudrais... Juste comprendre.

Elle a acquiescé d'un petit mouvement de tête.

-Elle est avec Clio, m'a-t-elle révélé après une courte hésitation, mais sans me dire où elles étaient. Je lui passerai le message, si je la vois.

-Merci, ai-je murmuré avant de m'esquiver.

...

Il y avait des photos, sur la table de chevet, dans la cabine de Mikara où j'espérais vainement la croiser malgré tout. Des images d'une famille heureuse qu'elle ne m'avait jamais montrés auparavant. Il y en avait une dizaine. Sa peau était d'une teinte normale quoique toujours pâle et ses yeux semblaient turquoises, mais elle était facile à reconnaître. Elle apparaissait sur la moitié avec un homme et une femme blonds- ses parents adoptifs, ai-je supposé- et sur d'autres avec cette sœur qu'elle avait mentionné une fois. Une autre, sa sœur et elle se tenait avec deux amis, un homme et une femme à peine plus vieux qu'elles, figés au milieu d'un rire. Un couple se trouvait sur la dernière: la femme était sylvidre, était-ce sa mère? Elle souriait à l'objectif, d'un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu chez une sylvidre- une ''vraie''...- et que je ne croyais pas voir non plus. Sur la photo, elle semblait réellement amoureuse de l'homme.

J'ai reposé le cadre et je suis parti. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi penser de ces photos qui semblaient indiquer que doc avait raison.

...

J'ai tenu à être présent, lorsqu'Albator analyserait l'enregistreur de Torus. Il a déposé l'objet sur un socle, au centre de la pièce, lorsque Clio est entrée.

-Je veux aussi voir, a-t-elle simplement expliqué.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Mikara? me suis-je étonné.

Les regards de Clio, d'Albator et de Nausicaa se sont posés sur moi avec la même stupéfaction.

-Je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait bien se passer de ma présence quelques minutes, a répondu Clio avec néanmoins une note d'amusement dans la voix. Pourquoi cette question?

J'ai fait un geste vague de la main, qui aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle signification, en sentant bien que je ne convainquais personne. Albator s'est détourné.

-Nausicaa, veux-tu transférer l'image en 3D?

-Tout de suite.

-En 3D?

-Oui, a acquiescé Clio. Tu aura l'impression de voir la flotte comme si elle était présente.

-Bien, commençons.

Après un moment d'attente, les résultats sont apparus. Les murs qui étaient noirs une seconde auparavant se sont entièrement colorés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? ai-je demandé.

-C'est la procession sans fin d'une flotte s'étendant plus loin que ne permet de voir notre chambre visuel, a répondu la jurassienne.

-Ce ne sont que des vaisseaux d'intervention, a poursuivi Albator. Juste l'équivalent de quelques destroyers.

Elles devaient être des milliards, bien plus nombreuses que les humains. Face à cette formation, je me suis senti presque étourdi. Combien de temps durerait cette guerre et que coûterait-elle encore?

Mais pourquoi mes pensées aillaient-elle encore vers _elle_?

* * *

L'intérieur de l'Ilot était vraiment très beau.

Au bout d'une heure environ après le départ de Clio, j'avais cédé à ma curiosité. J'ai apercu de loin la mer artificielle, sans oser m'en approcher, car se trouvait là une bonne partie de l'équipage. Plus près de ce qui devait être la bordure de ce monde artificiel, j'ai découvert des jardins qui semblaient avoir été délaissés depuis un long moment déjà. L'herbe était longue, les massifs de fleurs qui devaient autrefois être taillés ne ressemblaient plus à rien, et les bancs et les tables étaient envahis par les mauvaises herbes, mais j'aimais ce que je voyais, peut-être justement parce que c'était plus naturel ainsi. Il faisait chaud, j'ai profité de la lumière tout en me baladant.

Ma montre indiquait que j'étais là depuis plus de deux heures quand j'ai découvert par hasard une porte menant à des appartements. Je me suis un peu étonnée de ne voir de serrure nulle part, mais il ne devait pas y en avoir besoin si seul l'Atlantis pouvait pénétrer dans l'Ilot. Personne ne devait y avoir mis les pieds depuis tout aussi longtemps car tout était couvert de poussière. Une certaine tristesse régnait, écho d'un lointain drame, à moins que ce ne soit mon imagination. À chaque nouvelle découverte je me demandais depuis combien de temps ces lieux étaient vides: c'était une drôle d'impression de me sentir la première à visiter, car je ne minimiserais rien, tout était très beau. Seulement, plus j'en voyais, plus je relevais les indices d'un précédent locataire, plus je me sentais intruse.

Mon impression s'est accentuée lorsque j'ai découvert un bouquet de roses fanées depuis belle lurette. Une petite carte était accrochée à la corde, que j'ai ouverte délicatement, poussée par la curiosité. _À mon ami et amour. Nous nous reverrons,_ signé par un E stylisé. J'ai lâché la carte, ai décidé de repartir aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Que ce soit celui de ce ou cette E ou de son amour, un fantôme trainait ici et ce n'était pas ma place.

Empruntant des chemins détournés pour ne croiser personne, je suis retournée à l'Atlantis. J'aillais entrer quand j'ai apercu Ramis, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Il était seul. J'ai hésité. Que m'en couterait-il d'aller le rejoindre? Nous étions amis, après tout... Je me suis penchée, ai touché le couteau caché dans ma botte pour m'assurer de sa présence, par précaution que j'espérais très fort inutile, et suis allée le voir.

* * *

-Tu voulais me voir?

Avec précaution, Mikara a descendu la petite pente pour venir me rejoindre.

-Oui.

Elle est venue s'assoir face à moi, juste à l'abri des regards. Il faisait chaud, elle avait enlevé sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient juste assez longs, à présent, pour qu'elle ai pu les nouer en une petite tresse. Nous nous sommes dévisagés un moment.

-Je ne voulais pas, a-t-elle commencé. Je veux dire, c'est récent pour moi aussi.

-Ah?

-Je ne le savais pas, a-t-elle enchainé. Peut-être que tu ne me crois pas, je n'ai que mes paroles pour te le prouver.

-J'ai vu les photos.

-Quelles... Oh.

-La sylvidre, c'était ta mère?

Elle a fait signe que non.

-Ma tante.

-La sœur de ta mère?

-Sa cousine.

-C'est elle que tu aillais voir?

-Je voulais des réponses, moi aussi, a-t-elle répliqué. On m'a donné son nom, mais je ne connais presque rien d'elle.

J'ai cherché une répartie.

-Me crois-tu? a-t-elle demandé.

-J'aimerais.

Elle a eu un sourire particulier, un peu gêné, un peu hésitant.

-Je me posais la question... Si notre rencontre avait eu lieu dans d'autres circonstances, m'aurais-tu tuée?

-Peut-être. Pourquoi cette question?

-Je t'ai assez entendu dire que tu les détestais toutes... Je comprends ta haine, Ramis, je vis la même chose que toi, mais je ne peux pas. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas ce désir de vengeance, tu te souviens? Et je t'ai parlé de ma mère.

Je me suis souvenue de ce moment où elle s'était effondrée. Pouvait-elle simuler si loin? Il me semblait que c'était impossible. Elle a souri avec tristesse.

-Nous ne sommes pas que des monstres... Nous...

Elle a paru se rendre compte du pronom utilisé, a secoué la tête comme pour réfuter ses propres paroles.

-Elles, s'est-elle corrigé. Elles ne sont peut-être pas humaines mais elles ne sont pas si différentes... Je vais probablement partir bientôt. J'ai assez poussé ma chance... Je voudrais juste que tu t'en rappelle.

Elle m'a fixé, semblant attendre une réponse que je n'ai pas trouvée.

-Me détestes-tu? a-t-elle voulu savoir.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis désolée, a-t-elle finalement fait, de t'avoir menti.

Un ange a passé. Je me souviens d'avoir pensé l'embrasser à nouveau, d'avoir hésité. Elle s'est finalement levée.

-Je vais rentrer tant qu'il n'y a personne, a-t-elle indiqué.

Je me souviens d'avoir pensé que j'aurais pu l'accompagner. De ne pas avoir bougé, finalement. De me demander si je pouvais la rejoindre, quelle serait sa réaction, et celle des autres si on nous voyait. Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende hurler.

* * *

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop. J'étouffais. Le feu avait repris et je brûlais à nouveau.

J'entendais quelqu'un en arrière-plan, sans que je puisse dire qui. Sa voix me parvenait étouffée. J'ai tenté de me relever, et aussitôt on m'a attrapé par les bras pour m'obliger à rester couchée. On avait beau faire attention, on ne m'a pas fait moins mal. J'ai suivi le mouvement et ma tête a heurté quelque chose de solide. Je n'ai pas pu retenir des larmes, mélange de douleur et d'épuisement. Je croyais que je guérissais, que c'était fini.

Quelque chose de froid s'est posé dans mon cou. Le soulagement était minime, mais j'ai entrouvert les yeux et ai souri à cette personne de l'autre côté, qui a alors reculé, disparaissant dans l'ombre. J'ai tenté d'esquisser un geste pour le retenir, et à nouveau on m'a plaquée contre le lit.

Les murmures se sont fait plus insistants. J'ai tenté de comprendre mais déjà, le sommeil me rappelait. J'ai résisté instinctivement. Il me faillait juste un instant, juste le temps de savoir... Juste un instant...

J'ai refermé les yeux et me suis évanouie à nouveau.

* * *

-Je maintiens que c'était extrême, a insisté Suzanne.

-Parce que vous croyez que c'était amusant, pour moi? a riposté doc Zéro en enlevant son masque.

-Je n'ai pas dit que...

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle aurait pu brûler? ai-je demandé, les interrompant volontairement.

Le docteur s'est retourné vers moi, a hoché la tête.

-Je crois que oui, mon garçon. Ses brûlures étaient en train de se propager jusque sous sa peau. Plus lentement, oui, mais je crois réellement qu'elle serait morte de la même façon.

Il est revenu à sa discussion avec Suzanne.

-Écoutez, peut-être que j'ai eu tort. Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre option. Mais dans l'immédiat, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir et j'ai fait ce que je pouvais.

La cuisinière a fini par acquiescer. Elle semblait encore de mauvaise humeur, mais n'a rien ajouté de plus. Je me suis étonné de cette quasi-réconciliation, pas tant qu'elle ai lieu à cause de Mikara que parce que je ne les avais jamais vu s'entendre sur aucun prétexte, même des broutilles.

Je l'ai regardée, encore inconsciente sous l'effet des médicaments. Sa respiration était quasiment inaudible. Son bras gauche manquait. J'ai effleuré du bout des doigts sa peau, maintenant dépourvue des brûlures que j'avais déjà aperçues. Enfin, non. Il y avait quelques traces roses, mais ''normales'', ce qu'on aurait vu sur une peau humaine. Rien de comparable à ce que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt.

Comment réagirait-elle en se réveillant? Elle comprendrait sans doute le choix du docteur, mais j'ai trouvé cette vision simplement triste.

-Celui qui l'a frappée, sera-t-il puni?

-Probablement pas comme tu l'entends, a du avouer docteur Zéro. Il a bien compris, cependant, qu'il avait intérêt à faire profil bas s'il ne veut pas finir exilé sur la prochaine planète, habitable ou non, et le reste de l'équipage sait quel sort attend le prochain à lever la main sur elle. (...) Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le capitaine aussi furieux. C'est rare, aussi.

-Quoi, faire monter une sylvidre à bord?

-Une demi-sylvidre, a machinalement corrigé Suzanne. Oui, aussi.

-J'ai vu au sein de cet équipage des querelles, des accidents, et des querelles qui tournent en accident, mais...

-Ce n'était pas un accident! ai-je protesté. Regardez!

-C'en était un, a tenté de tempérer le docteur. Je ne veux pas sous-estimer les conséquences, mais il a frappé sur sa blessure sans savoir.

Il l'a regardée.

-Ils n'arrivent pas à la voir comme étant des nôtres, a-t-il poursuivi. Sauf que le capitaine n'est pas vraiment du même avis. Il l'aime bien, j'ignore pourquoi.

D'un geste distrait, il a replacé sur sa poitrine le collier de Mikara qui avait glissé sur sa nuque. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais elle portait à présent en plus du médiator un autre collier, un bout de coquillage poli enchâssé de boucles métalliques qui formaient un drôle de motif, lequel rappelait une fleur, un peu comme ce tatouage qu'elle avait au poignet droit.

-Enfin, a-t-il conclu. Ce sera à elle de voir, quand elle se réveillera.

J'ai repensé aux derniers mois, à tout ce que je connaissais d'elle. À nouveau, je voulais croire qu'elle était sincère. Et cette fois, je n'avais pas l'impression de faire une erreur.

-Elle ne méritait pas ça, ai-je finalement dit.

Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai vu qu'il souriait.

-Mon garcon, si tu avais eu le moindre doute sur le contraire, tu ne serais même pas ici.


	14. Chapter 14

-Tu as faim?

La voix de Suzanne a réveillé Mikara en sursaut. Un des effets secondaires mentionnés par doc Zéro qui craignait que les médicaments qu'elle avait reçus se révèlent inadaptés. Pour l'instant, elle somnolait sur sa chaise et elle avait des frissons. Rien qui ne me semblait grave.

-Hein? Oh, a-t-elle fait après un court instant. Un peu.

Suzanne nous a simplement servi du riz avec des légumes grillés- rien de trop lourd pour l'estomac, a-t-elle précisé à Mikara. Elle ne m'avait qu'à peine adressé la parole, mais le fait qu'elle me laisse rester avec Mikara alors qu'elle chassait toute personne osant s'aventurer en cuisine me semblait déjà une marque de gentillesse étonnante.

Je l'ai observé piquer un morceau d'aubergine avec sa main droite et lui ai demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide, entre les frissons qui la secouaient et la lenteur de son geste.

-Je vais me débrouiller, a-t-elle répondu avant de déposer sa fourchette et de se frotter le visage.

Quand elle m'a regardée à nouveau, elle avait déjà l'air un peu plus réveillée.

-Mais c'est gentil.

Elle a souri, comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé durant les derniers jours.

-C'est à cause de ça que tu es végétarienne? ai-je voulu savoir avant de prendre une bouchée.

-Oui, sans doute. J'ai toujours détesté la viande.

-Sauf le poisson, a corrigé Suzanne, un peu plus loin.

Mikara a acquiescé d'un mouvement de la tête.

-À l'occasion, j'aime bien. Avec le lait et les œufs et certaines viandes ''végétales'', mais ne me sers pas de steak, je n'en serais jamais capable.

-De la viande végétale?

-Comme du tofu.

-Ah.

-Quand on y pense, de la viande n'est rien d'autre que de la chair morte.

-Et les légumes? N'es-tu pas une plante?

Très mature. Je sais.

Loin de se vexer, elle a lâché un petit rire.

-Les insectes sont des animaux. As-tu des scrupules à tuer une araignée?

J'ai fait signe que non.

-Eh bien, tu sembles drôlement réveillée, à présent.

Elle a ri à nouveau.

-J'ai les idées plus claires, en tout cas.

Je me suis apercu que Suzanne nous écoutait attentivement. J'ai préféré m'obliger à l'ignorer plutôt que de faire un commentaire.

-Alors tu te souviens de...?

Nous avons baissés les yeux en même temps sur sa manche vide.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais oublié, a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle a remué son épaule.

-Je me sens bizarre. J'ai l'impression de le sentir encore, et pourtant c'est comme si je serais déséquilibrée. Mais en même temps... Je suis étrangement contente de ne plus avoir mal.

-Tu es droitière ou gauchère?

-Gauchère. Mais je peux en faire beaucoup avec ma main droite.

Et jouer de la guitare? me suis-je questionné en silence, me doutant que ça lui avait traversé l'esprit. Je n'en ai pas dit un mot, elle non plus.

-Zéro m'a parlé de solutions, a-t-elle poursuivi. Je pourrais obtenir une prothèse.

-Un membre mécanique?

-Une simple prothèse, pour l'instant. J'ai vérifié vite fait, et en fait elles captent certaines informations directement à travers la peau.

Elle regardait ce que j'ai supposé être le mouvement d'une main fantôme.

-Les sensations ne reviendraient pas toutes, mais ce serait tout de même génial.

Suzanne a lâché un son réprobateur. Je me suis tourné vers elle, étonné.

-Je lui ai parlé plus tôt, s'est-elle justifié avec un geste vague. Je ne sais pas que ce le docteur lui a donné, mais c'est du lourd.

-Je suis sérieuse! s'est indignée Mikara à son intention avant que son attention ne revienne à moi. Je veux une prothèse avec un style un peu steampunk.

-Un style... quoi?

-Steampunk, a-t-elle répété. Tu sais, avec du cuivre et du laiton et des engrenages?

-C'est absurde, a répété Suzanne.

-Non, a protesté Mikara.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, et...

-Je suis très sensée! Ce n'est pas laid parce que ça n'essaie pas d'imiter un bras humain. Ce sera très esthétique, si c'est comme je le pense.

Elle a cherché mon appui.

-Tu ne trouverais pas ça beau, Ramis?

-Euh, je ne sais pas.

Je ne tenais pas à m'embarquer dans une dispute avec Suzanne, et je n'avais réellement aucune idée de ce qu'elle imaginait.

-Peut-être?

-Quand elle ira mieux, a tranché Suzanne, et elle comme moi avons préféré nous taire.

...

-Tu penses que je suis droguée, pas vrai? m'a demandé Mikara, dix minutes plus tard, juste devant la porte des cuisines.

Elle ne dormait plus debout. Au contraire, elle semblait presque _trop_ réveillée. Elle souriait encore en me posant cette question.

-J'hésite.

-Pourquoi? m'a-t-elle raillée, riant presque. Je ne suis pas encore assez bizarre?

-Tu fais exprès?

Elle a éclaté de rire.

-Je me sens bien, si tu veux savoir. J'ai juste un peu froid, c'est tout. Mais peut-être que je suis encore sous l'effet des médocs et que je ne m'en rends pas compte, a-t-elle poursuivi non sans ironie.

-Et pour le coup de la prothèse?

Frottant son poignet contre sa hanche pour retrousser la manche de sa veste, elle m'a montré son bracelet.

-Tu vois? C'est joli, et pourtant c'est une forme de mutilation. C'est la même chose.

-Tu le prends plutôt bien.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

Son expression s'est assombrie l'espace de quelques secondes, puis est revenue à la normale.

-Je vais bien voir si Zéro me laisse faire, a-t-elle repris, désignant son épaule du menton.

Son collier s'est balancé à son cou, suivant le mouvement.

-Où l'as-tu eu? n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de demander.

-De quoi?

-Le collier avec le coquillage.

Elle l'a attrapé entre ses doigts avec une certaine nervosité.

-Oh. Un ami de ma mère biologique me l'a donné, sur Terre.

-Un ami? Ton père?

La réflexion m'avait échappée: elle avait parlé de sa mère, de sa tante et de sa sœur, mais jamais mentionné son père biologique. Mais Mikara n'a pas nié.

-Il a prétendu que non mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Elle m'a regardé, une seconde, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus que je devais comprendre, avant de détourner la tête.

-Il prétend que non, a-t-elle répété. Et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir, au fond.

...

Nausicaa a appelé en urgence le capitaine sur le pont. Il y avait dans l'espace une deuxième sphère noire.

-Point d'impact estimé: Hellas Planitia, sur Mars.

-Devrions-nous la détruire? ai-je demandé.

-Non, attends. Compare les paramètres de cette sphère avec celle qui est arrivée sur la terre.

-Elles sont identiques, ai-je annoncé après un instant. Mais celle-là est beaucoup plus petite.

-Positionne l'Atlantis et l'Ilot sur l'itinéraire de la sphère.

Nausicaa a exécuté la manœuvre. Au loin, la sphère s'écrasait sur Mars.

-Encore cinq secondes avant l'alignement de l'Atlantis, Mars et la Terre. Trois, deux, un...

L'Atlantis s'est mis à trembler de gauche à droite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ai-je sursauté.

-Une sorte de puissant signal directionnel.

-De telles ondes doivent être émises pour mettre en relation les deux sphères noires, a supposé Albator.

-Alors... Les sylvidres auraient calculé précisément leur positions et leur distance jusqu'ici?

J'ai surpris un regard de Nausicaa derrière moi, par dessus mon épaule. Mikara, ai-je deviné. Au moins il n'y avait pas de haine dans son expression. Ça ressemblait plus à de l'incompréhension.

-Je calcule leur trajet, a-t-elle annoncé en se détournant.

La carte est apparue sur le sol, à nos pieds.

-Et si on suit cette route?

-Nous aurions une chance de tomber sur la principale flotte sylvidre, a répondu le capitaine.

-Je crois savoir d'où viennent les ondes, a poursuivi Nausicaa. Elles sont émises d'un point au delà de la galaxie d'Andromède.

-Andromède, ai-je répété. Le secteur M-31, où d'innombrables supernovas se sont effondrées en trous noirs. Si nous la rejoignons... Ce serait un grand risque. Qu'est-ce que tu décides, capitaine?

-Nous allons nous mettre à la recherche de l'armada. Tout le monde à son poste, et que tout soit près pour tenter une sortie, et vite!

Il avait un air pensif, pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'on lui annonce que tout était prêt pour le décollage, puis il a donné ses instructions. Nous avons quittés l'Ilot de l'ombre morte pour nous diriger vers Andromède. Il nous a fallu des jours. J'en ai compté dix-huit, presque trois semaines. J'étais ici depuis presque six mois, et Mikara, depuis trois.

Nous nous quittions rarement. Elle n'avait plus grand monde à qui parler. Moi, Clio, Suzanne, doc Zéro et le capitaine à l'occasion. On l'évitait parce qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas à quel point ça pouvait lui peser, elle ne se plaignait pas. J'ai laissé passer deux jours avant d'oser aborder à nouveau l'éléphant entre nous.

-Je suis née d'une sylvidre, a-t-elle fait posément. Ma mère était un soldat sylvidre, je porte son nom et je le suis à moitié.

Elle a pris une inspiration.

-Est-ce que je te fais penser à elles?

-Non, pas du tout.

-J'avais peur que tu me haïsses... À cause des circonstances de ma naissance.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Elle avait entendu assez de ma haine, trop pour que je fasse marche arrière maintenant.

-Tu n'es pas comme elles.

-On me l'a déjà dit, a-t-elle souri.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses pendentifs.

-Penses-tu que ce sera sincère? a-t-elle questionnée.

-Je le voudrais, ai-je répondu spontanément.

-Tiens-tu vraiment à moi?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

Elle a brièvement évoqué toutes les fois où elle avait eu peur de me perdre, citant par exemple l'épisode Erossa et celui avec Torus. Je souriais. Elle aurait eu bien des raisons de m'en vouloir, mais contre toute logique, non.

Elle s'est penchée vers moi en premier. Sa peau était froide, mais ses lèvres étaient sucrées.

Il a été bizarre, au départ, de la regarder et de me dire que j'étais en couple avec elle. Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire par sincérité: je pensais parfois à Erossa et à toutes les histoires de manipulation que j'avais entendues. J'ai repoussé mes craintes rapidement. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, rien ne m'était confus et elle ne mentait plus.

On me dirait par la suite que cette attirance n'était due qu'aux hormones, parce qu'elle était jolie et la seule de mon âge à bord. Peut-être. De toute façon, je ne lui promettais pas mon amour éternel, je voulais juste l'avoir près de moi tant que c'était possible. Bientôt je dormais avec elle, et à un moment donné, dans cette proximité, nous nous sommes mis à nous parler de nos vies d'avant. Elle, surtout. Elle a parlé d'Abigaël, de Jason, d'Ilana et de Sasori, d'Ayano, puis d'Élie, de Carina et de Chase. Elle m'a révélé sa date de naissance: le 11 mai 2061, le jour où était morte Alizé et où mourraient ses parents adoptifs.

-Comment tu t'appelais, avant?

-Aénor Callaghan, a-t-elle répondu sans hésiter. Même s'il m'arrive de me demander si elle est morte en même temps que Jason et Abigaël. Pas moi, s'est-elle empressé de préciser. Elle. Comme si je devenais quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai fait signe que je comprenais.

-Je vois la différence avec ce qui reste de ma famille, a-t-elle poursuivi, encore nerveuse. Avec Ayano, notamment. Comme si la distance avait brisé quelque chose entre elle et moi.

J'ai gardé un moment de silence, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle a détourné la conversation d'elle-même, affichant soudainement un sourire que j'ignorais réel ou pas.

-J'espère te la présenter un jour.


	15. Chapter 15

J'ai passé l'essentiel de ces trois semaines à l'écart. Je ne supportais plus les regards qu'on m'adressait dès que je sortais. Je surprenais même des gestes derrière mon passage, même si plus personne n'oserait lever la main. Au bout d'une semaine après l'aveu qu'avait fait Torus à ma place, j'avais appris à rien n'en laisser paraitre. Je me demandais sans cesse si je pouvais le mériter. J'étais sylvidre, après tout, même seulement en partie. Je voyais Ramis et Clio de temps à autre, parfois Suzanne et lui. Albator, parfois, même si nos rares échanges restaient mesurés, comme si nous ne savions plus quoi dire. J'avais osé poser quelques questions sur ce que j'avais trouvé sur l'Ilot et ainsi appris qui avait été Emeraldas, mais Alizé et _lui_ , nous- je n'osais pas. Le reste du temps, je lisais ou je racontais la situation dans mon cahier. La plupart du temps, ma calligraphie restait lisible.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, Zéro est venu me chercher.

-Le capitaine a permis une escale, m'a-t-il annoncé. Tu devrais descendre.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est une planète habitée, tu pourras prendre l'air.

Il s'est légèrement penché vers moi. J'ai pu voir une certaine inquiétude dans son regard.

-J'ai vu à quel point tu t'isoles des autres.

-Parce que tu penses que j'ai le choix?

-Justement, je sais que non. Et c'est pour cette raison que cette sortie te fera du bien.

Il m'a tendu sur ces mots une liasse de feuilles imprimées, une dizaine environ. Je l'ai feuilleté, intriguée, ai noté des mots au hasard, fini par comprendre. Quand j'ai relevé les yeux, il souriait.

-Ce ne sera pas ce que tu as demandé, mais je crois que cela te plaira.

-Ce sera parfait, ai-je murmuré.

M'aidant du rebord de la table, j'ai plié les feuilles en trois. Je suis allée me changer rapidement, enlevant tout ce qui était de cuir ou comportait un Jolly Roger, avant d'aller retrouver Ramis. Nausicaa était avec lui. Elle avait revêtu son imperméable, il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'un veston rouge-rose ouvert sur un chandail blanc. En me voyant, elle m'a accordé un petit sourire qui me laissait présager une réconciliation, que je lui ai rendu.

Nous sommes descendus, tous les trois. Zéro avait eu raison. Le soleil me réchauffait la peau, même s'il faisait plutôt froid, sans doute une autre de mes particularités. J'ai savouré cette sensation. Nous nous sommes mêlés aux autres, comme si de rien n'était. À un certain moment, Ramis m'a prise par la taille, sans se soucier des regards des autres. Pour ma part, j'ai surtout été inquiète de la réaction de Nausicaa. Elle n'a fait que sourire.

-Il y a un moment que je m'y attendais.

Au début de la soirée, lorsque le soleil a commencé à décliner, j'ai annoncé que je les quitterais pour quelques heures.

-Tu ne veux pas que nous venions? m'a demandé Nausicaa.

-Tu veux venir?

J'ai sorti les feuilles de ma poche pour m'expliquer. Nausicaa savait peut-être, mais Ramis avait pris un air confus.

-Cette planète n'est pas un hasard, a commencé notre amie. Nous sommes là pour Marie.

J'ai opiné. Le paquet de feuilles me décrivait sous un faux nom (j'aurais préféré un dérivé d'Eleanor ou quelque chose comme Mira ou Kara, mais Marie était un joli prénom, chargé d'histoire), et il y avait un diagnostic complet et toutes les mesures nécessaires. J'étais une voyageuse qui avait subi un accident décrit de manière évasive et qui avait besoin de meilleures ressources que celles disponibles sur le navire jamais nommé où je vivais. Je doutais un peu. Comment justifier que je n'avais que si peu de temps? On m'avait dit que ça irait, que je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de leur opinion et que comme ils avaient déjà été payés et que mon visage n'était sur aucun avis de recherche, je n'aurais pas de problèmes.

Nausicaa s'est annoncée sous le nom de Cathy O'Connor, m'a présentée comme étant Marie Lehmann. Quand nous sommes repartis, il faisait déjà nuit. Je ne cessais d'observer mon bras. Le métal était froid, mais je ne le sentais pas à cause de ma propre température. Ma main était d'une jolie couleur crème, qui deviendrait plus foncé que le reste de ma personne mais néanmoins très humain. Dans la lumière des lampadaires, mes doigts brillaient faiblement. À cause de ces sensations fantômes que j'avais commencé à perdre, j'étais presque étonnée de baisser les yeux et de constater que ma manche n'était plus vide.

* * *

Trois semaines après notre départ, environ milieu août, on a remarqué une étoile anormale, qui clignotait carrément, devenant plus claire puis plus sombre sans explication. Elle attirait l'Atlantis vers elle, à cause de sa gravité bien plus forte que celle de la Terre. Le capitaine a ordonné de couper tous les systèmes inutiles et de transférer toute l'énergie disponible aux réacteurs, mais rien à faire. Après une dizaine de minutes, très longues, l'étoile a soudain disparu, sans explication.

-Vitesse: zéro. Altitude: zéro. Plus rien ne réagit.

-Plus rien? ai-je répété. C'est absurde… Capitaine.

Il se tenait au milieu de la passerelle, les bras croisés et le regard pensif.

-Nous sommes dans un cimetière de l'espace, a-t-il déclaré après un moment de silence pesant. La planète Deathshadow.

Des termes qui n'inspiraient pas confiance- même pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi.

-C'est un endroit dont personne ne peut plus sortir, a répondu Clio d'une voix posée.

-Mais pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'en évader? ai-je demandé.

-L'énergie n'y répond que négativement. Alors, quoi que l'on fasse, il est impossible de bouger.

Nous ne pouvions pas. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ici, il faillait que… Peu importe quoi, nous ne pouvions pas.

-Depuis que nous naviguons dans l'espace, nous avons du croiser au large des milliers d'anomalies comme celle-ci. Mais cette fois, nous sommes tombés dans le piège. Nous venons juste de quitter l'Ilot de l'ombre morte… Quelle ironie.

Il a laissé échapper un rire nerveux, preuve qu'il pouvait faillir, lui aussi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

-Capitaine!

-Il faut croire que c'était notre heure, a-t-il répondu avant de sortir.

Nous avons attendus plus de vingt-quatre heures, bloqués à la surface de Deathshadow. Le lendemain, j'ai pris la décision d'aller voir Albator.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, ai-je commencé.

Il ne me regardait pas.

-Je n'accepte pas de mourir ainsi. Je me suis embarqué pour affronter des sylvidres, pas pour mourir comme des mouches dans une toile d'araignée!

-Détends-toi. Personne n'a dit qu'on attendrait la mort sans rien faire.

-Pourtant...

-La première chose est de supporter l'idée de ne pas pouvoir agir pour un moment.

Je n'ai rien dit, mais mon exaspération a parlé pour moi.

-Ramis, a soupiré Albator en se levant. Tu dois savoir que rien n'est définitif. Il nous semble que l'univers est immobile alors qu'il est en perpétuelle transformation. Il y a toujours un moment où l'immobilité devient mouvement. Alors fais donc comme moi et attend cet instant.

Nous nous sommes dévisagés un instant, puis je me suis détourné et suis sorti. Je me suis arrêté devant un hublot, retournant ses paroles dans ma tête. Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je me suis retourné. Mikara.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Non. Quelques minutes.

Elle s'est placée à côté de moi.

-Alors, que t'a-t-il dit?

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris, ai-je du lui avouer.

Une pause s'en ensuivie.

-Crois-tu que nous allons mourir?

Elle m'a regardée, et soudain elle avait l'air moins sûre d'elle. Elle a failli dire quelque chose avant de se raviser.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Le découragement a commencé à régner, les heures suivantes, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une escadrille sylvidre. Une simple unité d'interception, selon Nausicaa, mais que pouvions nous faire dans cette position? Elles ont tirés. Un grand fracas s'est fait entendre et l'Atlantis s'est remis en marche brusquement.

-Nous avons bougés, ai-je murmuré, incrédule.

L'Atlantis a regagné l'espace. Le combat a été bref. Nous avons gagnés.

-Quelqu'un nous a aidé, s'est dit le capitaine, davantage pour lui que pour nous.

Nausicaa et moi nous sommes retournés vers lui.

-Quelqu'un nous a aidé à nous dégager, a-t-il poursuivi plus fort. Quelqu'un nous a sauvé.

Nous aurions du être heureux, mais la question et l'inquiétude demeurerait: sauvé, mais comment et pourquoi? Et par qui?

Elles?


	16. Chapter 16

-Pourquoi auraient-elles fait ça? m'a interrogée Mikara.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne comprends pas.

-Personne ne comprend. Moi pas plus que les autres.

Elle a souri, remuant distraitement une clémentine dans sa main gauche.

-Il se passe beaucoup de choses étranges sur ce vaisseau. Ce n'était peut-être que l'une d'entre elles. (1)

J'ai gardé un moment de silence.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, de ne pas comprendre?

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, secoué la tête.

-Non. Plus maintenant, du moins.

Elle s'est avancée vers moi, a posé ses lèvres sur ma joue. J'ai brièvement senti son parfum, celui d'une fleur que j'aurais été bien en mal d'identifier.

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, a-t-elle murmuré. Zéro a téléchargé plusieurs livres pour moi.

Elle a ponctué sa phrase d'un rire avant de s'éloigner. J'ai souri en la regardant de dos, mais je commençais à la connaitre réellement. Sans pouvoir affirmer qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, je devinais qu'elle n'avait pas parlé que des récents événements. Elle était finalement plus prévisible qu'elle ne le croyait.

* * *

-Tu savais depuis longtemps? ai-je demandé à Suzanne, un midi.

Je prenais mes repas directement en cuisine, parce que c'était plus simple. La cuisinière a délaissé ses fourneaux un court instant pour porter son attention sur moi. Je voyais très bien son côté effrayant- et le fait qu'elle ait toujours au moins un couteau dans la main n'aidait évidemment pas- mais avec moi, elle était gentille. Si elle a eu l'air surprise une seconde, elle a rapidement compris.

-J'avais des doutes.

-À cause de mon apparence?

-Entre autres. Un deuil n'est jamais facile, et vu comment tu es arrivée, il était normal que tu sois réservée, mais j'avais l'impression que tu taisais quelque chose d'autre. C'est quand j'ai appris que tu avais toi-même avoué avoir des origines extraterrestres que j'ai compris.

J'ai pris un moment pour y penser.

-Ça ne t'a pas dérangée?

Elle a balayé mon inquiétude d'un mouvement de la main.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es peut-être une bonne menteuse, mais moins sur la durée- et je vois mal pourquoi l'une d'entre elles aurait admis aussi tôt et sans problème ne pas être humaine. Il n'y a bien que ton petit ami qui a refusé de faire le rapprochement.

J'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues, ai ri, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Quoi, ce n'est pas le cas?

-Si, c'est juste que...

J'ai cherché comment compléter ma phrase.

-J'ai l'impression que… Qu'il ne me voit pas réellement comme je suis.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il est resté mon ami parce qu'il a fait une démarcation: elles et moi. Je… Je n'ai pas toujours l'impression que ce soit aussi simple.

Un instant de silence a suivi.

-Aurais-tu préféré qu'il te déteste? m'a-t-elle questionnée sans détour.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle a déposé ses ustensiles pour saisir ses deux couteaux habituels, qu'elle s'est mise à aiguiser l'un contre l'autre. Le plus sidérant était que son geste n'avait pas l'air d'une menace mais d'une habitude.

-Je ne te vois pas comme elles, a-t-elle simplement fait. Penses-tu que j'ai tort?

Répondre oui m'a paru inenvisageable, sur le coup.

-De quoi ai-je l'air, à tes yeux?

-Tu es beaucoup plus vivante. Je n'avais jamais vu une sylvidre sourire, encore moins rire ou chanter, ou se préoccuper des autres.

Elle a pointé une lame vers mon nez, à bonne distance, comme pour me désigner.

-Tu ne dégages pas la même aura ni la même froideur, et si tu es belle comme elles, il y a quelque chose dans ton visage d'indéniablement humain.

J'avais déjà pu constater la différence avec d'autres, comme Madeleine qui aurait pu être comme moi, mais il restait plaisant d'entendre que je pouvais sembler humaine, à ce stade où j'étais bien incapable de dire ce que j'étais.

-Merci, ai-je murmuré.

Au moment où j'aillais sortir, elle m'a rappelée. Elle avait finalement déposé les couteaux et m'a souri. Elle a pris un bref instant avant de parler, cherchant manifestement ses mots.

-Tu doutes peut-être, Mikara, mais il a cessé de tenir son discours de haine depuis qu'il s'est rapproché de toi.

J'ai pris quelques secondes pour l'intégrer avant de sourire de l'émotion indéfinissable dans ma gorge. Je savais pour le côtoyer au quotidien que sa haine n'avait pas disparu- et je ne croyais pas vraiment que Suzanne s'y trompait- mais il devait forcément la remettre en question. Même si son questionnement était certainement moins fort que le mien, il devait y ressembler.

-Merci, ai-je simplement répété.

...

Quelques jours plus tard a eu lieu une nouvelle attaque. J'ai attendu, comme toujours, et observé le combat, en espérant qu'aucun chasseur ne soit abattu, encore moins celui de Ramis.

Après l'affrontement, Albator a demandé à Yattaran, capitaine en second, de ramener une sylvidre à bord.

-Capitaine, est intervenue Nausicaa, c'est terrible! Yattaran vient d'être capturé!

-Quoi? Fonce! a-t-il ordonné à celui qui tenait la barre, qui a obéi.

L'Atlantis a alors poursuivi le chasseur sylvidre, bien plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de vue- et des radars.

-Sûrement un brouillage radar, a supposé Ramis.

-Nous allons quand même garder notre cap.

-Entendu.

Nausicaa a du se contenter de suppositions; là où avait disparu le chasseur de la sylvidre, et là où elle l'avait vue sur l'écran avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu une deuxième sylvidre, capitaine? a demandé Marisse d'un ton sec. Maintenant, Yattaran a disparu. Tu n'en avais pas assez d'une à bord?

Ça faisait presque un mois, à présent, que tout le monde à bord savait qui j'étais vraiment. À ces mots, Albator a tourné la tête vers moi, un peu en retrait. Mon premier réflexe avait été de tenter de sortir- je n'aurais même pas dû être là de toute façon- mais ce regard m'a arrêtée. Je suis restée là à attendre qu'il cesse de me dévisager, tout en me demandant si je devrais faire quelque chose, essayer d'avoir l'air surprise, par exemple. Il a regardé autour de lui, l'approbation ou l'indifférence aux paroles de Marisse. Nausicaa avait les yeux baissés, et Ramis semblait choqué. Il a voulu protester, Albator lui a fait signe de se taire.

-Je comprends ta douleur, Marisse, a-t-il déclaré. Mais Mikara est des nôtres, et elle n'est différente d'aucun d'entre nous.

-C'est faux, a rétorqué Marisse avec un rictus, les dents serrées. Les hybrides n'existent pas. Je l'ai cru… Mais c'était faux.

-Le docteur a lui-même dit qu'elle avait du sang humain, a glissé Nausicaa, s'interposant dans la conversation.

-Ça m'est égal.

Il m'a désignée d'un grand geste.

-Nous ne connaissons absolument rien d'elle. Qu'il se trouve qu'elle ait des gènes humains ne change rien au fait qu'elle ne sera jamais comme nous.

Il m'est revenu, soudainement, le souvenir de ma brève rencontre avec celle qui avait été sa fille. J'avais oublié… _Je me fiche de ton nom! Tu n'es pas comme moi._

 _Il n'existe pas de réels hybrides. Les miennes élèvent leurs filles comme elles. Tout dépend de la façon dont tu penses._

Face à Marisse, je n'ai pu retenir un sourire désabusé.

-Et ça la fait rire? s'est-il étonné.

-Non, ai-je dit. Vous parlez vraiment de la même manière, elle et toi.

Même pas besoin de préciser qui était ce ''elle''. De la colère est apparue dans ses yeux. J'ai compris son prochain geste juste une seconde avant. La gifle m'a fait vaciller mais je ne suis pas tombée. Quand je me suis redressée, il a reculé d'un pas. L'espace d'un instant, il avait l'air aussi perdu que je devais l'être. L'espace d'un instant, il avait l'air simplement triste.

-Ne me parle pas d'elle, a-t-il murmuré.

Il a quitté la passerelle en m'ignorant, ce qui était probablement mieux. J'ai souri à mes amis qui semblaient inquiets- j'avais connu pire, cette douleur-là n'était rien, je ne ressentais qu'un léger élancement- et ignoré les regards des autres, qui semblaient se demander à qui accorder raison entre Marisse et moi. J'avais presque pitié de lui. Il avait perdu sa fille, pour de bon cette fois-ci, et il ne parvenait qu'à exprimer sa tristesse que par de la colère. Sur ce point, uniquement sur ce point, il était impossible de lui en vouloir.

…

Au bout d'une heure, Zéro est venu en passerelle.

-Alors, on ignore toujours où Yattaran a été emmené, capitaine?

-Passons derrière Saturne, a ordonné Albator sans lui répondre.

Mii, dans la poche de Zéro, a miaulé. Il lui a caressé la tête.

-Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'aime bien Yattaran. En dépit des apparences, c'est un homme de valeur, et j'espère pouvoir le retrouver vivant.

Nausicaa s'est tournée vers lui.

-Vous le connaissez de longue date, pas vrai, docteur?

-Oh oui, il était encore à l'école primaire.

-C'était un petit garçon, alors.

-Oui. À l'époque déjà, c'était un véritable génie capable de rivaliser avec les meilleurs mathématiciens du monde. Son intelligence faisait fuir les autres, alors il passait des heures enfermé, à construire des maquettes qui étaient de purs chef-d'œuvres. En grandissant, son génie n'a fait qu'augmenter, et finit par forcer l'admiration de tous. Toutefois, il a disparu de chez lui, un jour, sans donner d'explication à quiconque.

-Une fugue? s'est étonné Ramis.

-Oui. J'ignore ce qui l'a motivé.

-Ça lui ressemble bien, a fait Nausicaa.

-Et ensuite?

Zéro a paru triste.

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment il a mené sa barque, mais j'ai eu la surprise de le retrouver à bord quand je me suis moi-même embarqué sur l'Atlantis, des années plus tard.

-On l'a vu arriver, un jour, que notre vaisseau était en panne à cause d'une avarie.

L'intervention de Clio nous a tous fait sursauter.

-C'était un curieux personnage. Il a regardé les plans du vaisseau très attentivement. Il en a compris les moindres détails en un instant. Et il a réparé l'Atlantis.

-À part mon ami, celui qui l'a construit et qui est mort, a poursuivi Albator, personne ne connaît mieux notre vaisseau que Yattaran, croyez-moi.

-Et sans qu'on le sache pourquoi, le voir faire nous apaise, a continué Nausicaa.

Zéro a acquiescé. J'ai souri: c'était vrai que de le voir, avec son attitude enfantine, était rafraîchissant.

-Ce que je sais, a repris Clio, c'est qu'Alfred nous est indispensable. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous devons le sauver.

Pendant des heures, nous avons fait le tour de Saturne, sans trouver une trace de Yattaran. Nous avons finalement repérés un navire sylvidre, vraisemblablement celui que nous cherchions. Albator les a éperonnés avec un tranchoir situé à la proue, secouant les deux vaisseaux. Il a ordonné l'abordage. Ceux qui sont partis sont revenus avec Yattaran, qui nous a avoué avec une certaine honte avoir failli trahir l'Atlantis en offrant une maquette du vaisseau aux sylvidres- objet qu'il avait finalement laissé brûler avec celle qui lui avait demandé.

Le vaisseau ennemi a rapidement été détruit. C'est Zéro qui s'est occupé des blessés. Sans que je sois certaine de savoir pourquoi, l'ambiance était meilleure envers moi que quelques heures plus tôt, mais certains semblaient encore me craindre. Ramis s'y est retrouvé aussi, avec une plaie qu'il jurait être ''seulement une éraflure''. Zéro a insisté, a fini par gagner, et a utilisé pour le désinfecter sa méthode habituelle, à même la bouteille qu'il buvait. Ramis s'est tordu de douleur.

-Oh, allons, arrête ton numéro. Tu avais raison, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

-Vous m'avez inondé d'alcool sans me prévenir! a protesté Ramis.

-C'est le meilleur moyen de la désinfecter, a dit Zéro avant d'en boire une rasade.

-Peut-être, mais ça fait mal!

-Tu dis des sottises, mon garçon, un petit coup d'alcool n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, s'est-il moqué gentiment.

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire. J'ai songé à Abigaël. Je me demandais si elle aurait aimé Zéro ou si elle n'aurait vu que son alcoolisme et le fait qu'il parle à son chat. Je me demandais si elle aurait aimé vivre ici, sur ce navire, puis me suis posé la même question avec Jason. Cette vie était tellement différente de celle que je menais, avant. Mais moi aussi, j'avais changé, et je préférais croire que c'était pour le mieux.

Même Ramis a fini par prendre la plaisanterie avec un sourire. J'ai osé rire à mon tour. C'était bizarre et absurde.

C'était l'Atlantis.

(1) Dans la VF, il est suggéré à la fin de l'épisode que ce soit Alfred dans l'ordinateur qui les ai aidés à se libérer, même si la vraie raison est révélée plus tard.


	17. Chapter 17

Fin août, un groupe de vaisseaux sylvidres s'est brièvement approché de l'Atlantis avant de repartir aussi vite, sans attaquer. Albator a paru étonné de leur manœuvre. Il m'a expliqué, le soir même, qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une flotte de guerre, puisqu'il y avait également des cargos, des vaisseaux-hôpitaux, et des bâtiments d'esclaves. Le peuple de ma mère avait conquis de nombreuses planètes.

-Essaie-tu de me faire culpabiliser? n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander.

-Je veux te faire comprendre que tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde. Nous sommes en guerre, Kara, certains vivront, d'autres mourront.

-Je le sais bien.

-Te souviens-tu de ce que t'a dit Torus?

Je me suis tournée pour lui faire face.

-Tu crois qu'elle aurait participé à ça?

Il m'a regardée en silence un court moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Kara.

-Tu crois qu'elle était d'accord?

Presque imperceptiblement, il a fait non de la tête, à moins que je ne l'ai imaginé.

-Elle te ressemblait énormément, a-t-il laissé tomber. Physiquement, oui, mais pas seulement. Elle était souriante et elle riait comme toi. Elle peignait, elle aimait les couleurs et la musique. Et puis il y a eu cet appel. J'ai eu du mal à croire qu'elle était soldat. Je l'avais côtoyée des années, et pourtant je ne la connaissais pas.

Il m'a lancé un regard perçant. Il n'était pas facile à comprendre, cet homme. Il y avait un sous-entendu dans ses paroles que je n'arrivais pas à saisir: il avait été un des premiers à savoir, il ne remettrait pas en doute mon honnêteté, alors quoi?

-Je ne suis pas elle, ai-je déclaré d'une voix que j'espérais neutre.

-Je sais. Mais tu lui ressembles.

Il s'est versé un verre, sans rien ajouter, puis a changé de sujet.

-Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, Torus t'a plainte. Je n'ai pas dit comment tu étais venue, il devait croire que tu t'es enfuie. Il a parlé de toi... (il a marqué une courte pause, comme s'il pesait ses mots)... comme d'une arme. Un simple outil, né et élevé dans un seul but.

Il m'a souri.

-Il a dit que tu avais eu de la chance. Il avait raison.

J'ai acquiescé, simplement. Oui, j'étais d'accord.

-Tu devais bien la connaître un peu.

Il a fait tourner le vin dans sa coupe, ne me regardant plus.

-Je ne crois pas que c'était ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour toi, a-t-il finalement dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait choisi. Aurait-t-elle voulu que tu grandisses dans cette société avec les sœurs de ta mère, ou aurait-elle préféré cette vie-ci, la seule que je peux te donner, loin d'elles?

J'ai repensé à la première lettre d'Abigaël, les quelques lignes portant sur les premières heures de ma vie, cet instant dont je n'en saurais jamais davantage. Alizé en avait-elle été contente, ou n'était-ce que parce qu'elle n'avait plus le choix?

Je me suis levée, suis allée rejoindre Albator. Une fois à sa hauteur, mon intention m'a parue stupide, mais je me suis quand même penchée vers lui. Mon geste a été maladroit. Combien de personnes oseraient tenter de faire un câlin au capitaine du tant redouté Atlantis?

-Je sais qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, ai-je chuchoté. Je ne pouvais pas être une arme, pour elle, elle ne m'aurait pas abandonnée. Elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait être le mieux.

Il restait encore beaucoup de non-dits dans cette histoire, même de la part d'Albator, mais ces quelques mots, je voulais tellement y croire. Mon histoire n'aurait pas tant été différente. Il m'a serrée dans ses bras avec la même maladresse, sans paraître incommodé par ma peau froide, simplement gêné.

-Oui, a-t-il murmuré. Oui, elle t'aimait. Elle aurait tout fait pour toi.

…

Le lendemain, nous avons remarqué une étrange formation. Les rares navires qui s'approchaient ne s'attardaient pas, ne cherchaient pas à attaquer. Pour une raison ou une autre, elles semblaient s'être désintéressé pour un moment de l'Atlantis. Au début de la soirée, Ramis a fait remarquer un vaisseau en mauvais état.

-Il nous tombera dessus si nous ne restons pas sur nos gardes, a affirmé Yattaran.

-C'est certain, a rétorqué Ramis. Il faut le détruire, capitaine.

-Non, j'aimerais d'abord interroger l'équipage. Emmenez-les en salle blindée.

-T'as vraiment de drôles d'idées, a commenté Yattaran. Enfin, si tu veux.

Ramis a regardé au loin, pensif, sans un mot, et déjà je savais ce qu'il en pensait.

* * *

-Déclinez vos noms et vos affections, a ordonné Albator, de notre côté de la paroi.

L'homme était blond, avec des traits très semblables à celui d'un humain. La femme, elle, était clairement sylvidre. Immédiatement avoir posé le pied sur le sol, elle a tendu la main vers lui et il l'a enlacée. Comme un couple.

-Je suis Zorba, a répondu l'homme après une légère hésitation. Un soldat de la planète T. affecté au 52ème bataillon d'avant-garde sylvidre.

-Je suis une infirmière, a poursuivi la sylvidre. Je m'appelle Rubia.

-Quelle est votre mission? J'aimerais savoir dans quel but vous avez approché l'Atlantis.

-Eh bien...

-Répondez-moi.

Un bref instant de silence s'est ensuivi.

-Vous refusez de parler?

-Non, pas du tout, a protesté Zorba.

-Nous nous sommes évadés! a soudain lancé Rubia.

-Évadés?

-C'est impossible! me suis-je exclamé. C'est pour nous piéger!

-Je vous jure que non! a tenté Zorba, placé comme s'il devait la protéger de nous. La garde nous a pourchassés, voyez ce qu'il reste de notre vaisseau. Je jure sur l'honneur de mon père que je ne mens pas.

-L'honneur de votre père? a répété Albator. Vous avez dit que vous étiez tôga.

-Oui.

-Quel est son nom?

-Torus, a spontanément répondu l'homme, alors qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

-Est-ce que ce serait lui? s'est interrogé doc Zéro à voix haute.

Le capitaine est descendu les rejoindre. Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, chaque côté a dévisagé l'autre pendant un instant de silence.

-Albator! a réalisé Zorba.

-Vous êtes le fils de Torus? Je suis content de te rencontrer.

-Vous avez connu mon père?

-C'était un homme brave et loyal. Vous pouvez en être fier. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

Rubia en a paru ravie.

-Je vous remercie, capitaine, a continué Zorba avec émotion. Les sylvidres m'avaient raconté que mon père était un lâche. Qu'il avait fui l'ennemi. Mais vous, vous savez, n'est-ce pas?

-Torus est mort dans ce vaisseau, a révélé Albator. Si votre peuple a dû se soumettre, son esprit ne l'a jamais été.

-Ma mère en a toujours été certaine, a répondu Zorba, les larmes aux yeux.

Rubia lui a pris la main.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, Zorba... Maintenant, tu sais la vérité... Oh...

Et elle s'est évanouie sous nos yeux. Albator a aussitôt appelé le docteur.

* * *

-Je voulais que tu voie ça, m'a expliqué Zéro.

J'ai d'abord observé son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets prononcés. Sa peau était parfaitement blanche, comme la mienne, mais son visage sans défaut m'a fait douter. Zéro a alors soulevé un pan de sa veste, me montrant sa blessure. Elle était peu profonde, juste assez pour être bien douloureuse. Elle avait déjà été suturée, mais sur les sutures se trouvait une fine couche de liquide rouge clair. J'ai osé y toucher du bout du doigt : son sang avait une texture collante.

-On dirait de la sève, ai-je commenté.

-Oui, a approuvé Zéro.

-C'est une sylvidre? Une ''vraie''?

Il a secoué la tête.

-Non, je ne crois pas, mais j'ai bien du mal à le dire.

-Pourquoi?

-L'absence de repères, m'a-t-il expliqué avec un sourire. Si certains humains ont pu évoluer comme ils l'ont fait en s'installant dans un nouvel environnement, sans doute que certaines sylvidres aussi.

Je ne connaissais que la Terre mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Durant toute l'histoire de la colonisation, il y avait des récits de peuples qui avaient changés drastiquement, d'autres au fil des générations. Certains avaient cessés de se dire ''terriens'' ou même ''humains'' il y avait longtemps de ça- et la Terre n'avait pu commencer à s'installer au milieu des étoiles que huit cent ans plus tôt, si récemment dans notre histoire. Je me suis rappelée la longue file de navire que nous voyions de loin par les hublots de l'Atlantis. Et elles, qu'en était-il?

Zéro est sorti peu après rassurer Zorba, qui attendait dans le couloir. Il s'est aussitôt relevé quand il a ouvert la porte.

-Docteur, et Rubia?

-Oh, rien de grave. Elle avait un éclat de ferraille sous la peau. Elle sera sur pied dès demain, rassurez-vous.

Zorba a paru visiblement soulagé. Il a alors regardé par dessus l'épaule de Zéro, et son expression m'a indiquée qu'il me voyait réellement pour la première fois. Il m'a dévisagée, comme avait fait son père, et il m'a finalement adressé un sourire pâle. J'avais l'impression que tout comme lui, il m'attribuait des épreuves que je n'avais pas traversées, mais tant qu'il n'éprouvait pas de haine ce qu'il pensait de moi m'importait peu.

…

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici? m'a demandé Rubia sans prévenir.

-Un concours de circonstances, ai-je évasée. As-tu faim?

Du plateau, elle n'a pris que des fruits. Tandis qu'elle décortiquait le premier, elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais voulu venir. Malgré moi, j'ai ricané.

-En fait, j'ai été kidnappée. J'étais blessée, ils m'ont ramenée pour me soigner, et je suis finalement restée.

-Oh, a-t-elle fait avec un vague sourire. Je comprends que tu puisses ne pas vouloir en parler, mais... D'où viens-tu?

-De la Terre, ai-je simplement répondu.

Elle a relevé la tête brusquement. Juste là, elle m'avait à peine regardée.

-Tu es un soldat? a-t-elle lancé de but en blanc.

-Non.

Elle a gardé un moment de silence, me regardant.

-Je n'y ai peut-être jamais mis les pieds, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs... Ce ne sont pas des civiles qui sont envoyées sur les planètes qu'elles veulent. Et si tu es la fille d'une soldat, tu en seras une aussi.

Elle parlait, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle trouvait le moyen de ne pas le faire passer pour une accusation.

-Pourtant, tu ne parles pas comme moi. Ni comme personne que j'ai entendu. Tu n'as pas le moindre accent.

J'ai évoqué ma famille d'adoption, sans trop la décrire. Elle m'a demandé mon nom.

-Mikara Lasie.

Pour une raison que je n'ai pas compris, elle a paru surprise un court instant.

-C'est vrai?

Puis elle s'est aussitôt reprise.

-Tu connais ce nom? lui ai-je demandé.

-Un peu, a-t-elle admis. Une lignée de soldats.

C'était tout ce qu'elle me dirait jamais à propos de la famille de ma mère. Pour elle, si j'étais née pour être soldat, je serais soldat, comme l'avait apparemment affirmé Torus. Je n'étais pas de cet avis.

-Elles se servent des hybrides qu'elles créent comme d'une main d'œuvre, a affirmé Rubia, me fixant dans les yeux.

Elle utilisait aussi le pronom ''elles'', comme si elle ne pouvait en faire partie.

-Des femmes comme toi et moi et tant d'autres sont réputées pour réunir les meilleures caractéristiques de deux races.

Son sourire paraissait résigné.

-Il paraîtrait que Sylvidra s'entoure d'hybrides et que les natives de la Terre y occupent une place particulière.

Malgré moi, j'ai pensé à Madeleine. C'était d'autant plus terrifiant que je n'avais pas la moindre raison de douter des paroles de Rubia. Au contraire, cela semblait venir confirmer le peu que je savais déjà.

-Si tu me dis la vérité, a-t-elle repris, souriant toujours tristement, alors tu ne mesures pas ta chance.

Oh, non. Bien au contraire, je savais très bien, et de mieux en mieux.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, nous avons tous ressentis un malaise, comme si nous étions sondés. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste particulièrement désagréable. Et un hologramme est apparu. J'ai sursauté. La première seconde, elle m'avait fait penser à Ayano, même si ce ne pouvait être le cas. Cette femme avait un air impassible et noble, ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre, mais elle semblait une hybride.

-La reine Sylvidra... a soufflé Nausicaa.

Albator est entré, accompagné de Ramis. Il est venu se planter devant Sylvidra, sans hésitation.

-Albator, a-t-elle commencé d'une voix dure, j'exige que tu me remettes Zorba et Rubia immédiatement.

-Crois-tu que je vais t'obéir?

-Si tu refuses, tu le regretteras.

-Vraiment?

-Laisse-moi parler à Zorba.

Clio est aussitôt allée les chercher. Celui-ci est apparu, ainsi que Rubia. Dans un éclat de lumière, Sylvidra a fait apparaitre l'image d'une femme blonde. Elle était attachée, et à travers ses vêtements déchirés, on pouvait voir des marques de coups. Zorba a confirmé qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

-Reviens, Zorba, a ordonné Sylvidra. Ta mère subit ce châtiment par ta faute. Si tu ne reviens pas, tu seras seul responsable de son sort.

Zorba s'est précipité pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Il n'a fait que passer à travers l'hologramme. Il a supplié Sylvidra d'arrêter, promettant de revenir. Sa mère s'y est opposé.

-Tu vas te taire? s'est énervée Sylvidra, pourtant impassible. Tu veux mourir?

-Et n'oublie jamais, mon fils, qu'elles sont responsables de la mort de ton père et de ton frère.

Zorba pleurait, à présent. Rubia et Nausicaa l'ont fait sortir. L'hologramme avait disparu.

-Albator... a soufflé Clio.

-Laissons-le seul. C'est le fils de Torus, il saura surmonter son chagrin avec le temps.

-Tu as raison. Le temps finit toujours par tout arranger.

Albator s'est rappelé à voix haute le testament qu'avait laissé Torus à l'intention de ses fils, puis l'alarme a retenti. Le combat s'est engagé. Dès le départ, nous étions encerclés, et leur nombre promettait de rendre les choses difficiles. Puis Nausicaa a annoncé que le vaisseau de Zorba et de Rubia, l'Étoile filante, partait à son tour au combat. Il a été abattu au bout de quelques minutes. Un morceau de métal a tracé dans l'espace un sillon lumineux, comme si L'Étoile filante méritait son nom.

Albator a salué leur mort d'un geste qui ressemblait à un au-revoir. Je me suis souvenue de ses paroles. _Nous sommes en guerre, Kara, certains vivront, d'autres mourront._

Je ne suis pas restée plus longtemps sur la passerelle.


	18. Chapter 18

Lorsque je suis retournée à l'infirmerie, deux ou trois heures plus tard, Zéro tenait une discussion avec Mii-kun. Ce n'était pas nouveau ou surprenant, mais cette fois le sujet m'a interpellée: il parlait de Rubia. De la possibilité que certaines d'entre elles ne soient pas mauvaises, malgré l'atrocité dont avait fait preuve Sylvidra. (1)

-Mais s'attaquer à l'amour qui unit un parent à son enfant et un enfant à son parent, a poursuivi Zéro en levant Mii-kun à la hauteur de ses yeux, est tout simplement inadmissible.

Mii-kun a miaulé à la fin de sa tirade, comme s'il approuvait. J'ai ri et Zéro s'est retourné, déposant Mii-kun sur ses genoux.

-Oh, tu es là, Mikara.

-Oui. Dis moi, où as-tu appris à parler le chat?

Il a souri brièvement.

-As-tu écouté?

Je me suis contentée d'hocher la tête. Il a paru sincèrement désolé.

-Je ne voulais pas parler de toi, s'est-il excusé.

-Je sais, ai-je répondu un peu trop abruptement.

Cela m'avait échappé, mais j'appréciais réellement Zéro et je ne supportais pas l'idée de l'entendre se justifier sur ce sujet. Puis, en regardant ses yeux, j'ai compris qu'il me plaçait en vérité de l'autre côté, du revers de la médaille.

-Comment est-elle morte, Mikara? m'a alors questionnée Zéro, avec une certaine douceur mais sans pouvoir masquer complètement sa curiosité.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. J'ai regardé autour de nous, la salle contrastant avec le reste de l'Atlantis, immaculée et lumineuse.

-Je ne sais pas réellement, ai-je admis à voix haute pour la toute première fois.

Je pouvais très bien imaginer ce qui s'était passé en reliant les éléments entre eux, mais la seule personne qui avait assisté à sa mort ne m'en avait laissé comme témoignage que quelques lignes succinctes.

-C'était une espionne. Un jour, j'ignore comment exactement, elle a été découverte. Elle m'a laissée à une famille humaine et elle est morte peu après.

-Cela a dû être difficile.

-J'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir.

-Quel âge avais-tu?

-Quelques heures.

Il a froncé les sourcils, manifestement étonné.

-Tu ne les a donc jamais connues?

-Ma tante est une sylvidre aussi, mais je l'ignorais totalement.

-Je peux te poser une question? a-t-il fait, puis enchaîné avant que je ne puisse répondre. Pourquoi as-tu éprouvé de la compassion pour Rubia?

J'ai pris quelques secondes pour y penser.

-Parce qu'elle me ressemblait, je suppose.

-Que veux-tu dire quand tu affirmes qu'elle te ressemblait?

-Elle s'affirmait différente, elle aussi.

J'ai baissé les yeux. Ce que Zorba et Lucia avaient rapporté sur là d'où ils venaient avait jeté un éclairage nouveau sur notre perception de la cohorte, et le terme "esclave" n'était vraiment pas surfait. À bien y réfléchir, elles devaient être sacrément nombreuses à être différentes.

Torus avait eu raison sur au moins un point en ce qui me concernait: je n'avais pas demandé à être ainsi. Elles non plus, probablement.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous avons repérés le reste de la flotte qui avait été envoyée plus tôt et qui était la cause de la mort de Zorba et de Rubia.

-Maudites soient-elles, a murmuré doc Zéro. Elles ont enfin traversé la constellation d'Andromède.

Le temps était bizarre, à bord, mais Mikara qui tenait le compte des jours me jurait que nous n'étions qu'en août, presque en juillet. Tout aillait si vite.

Selon le capitaine, le navire de la reine était encore loin.

-Il doit y avoir des milliers de navire. Elle peut très bien être parmi les derniers.

L'équipage pouvait se reposer en attendant que nous soyons à la même hauteur que l'avant-garde, ce qui n'est arrivé qu'environ quatre ou cinq heures plus tard. Par la faute d'une tempête magnétique, les radars se sont embrouillés. Constatant que nous n'étions pas les seuls affectés, Albator a ordonné de continuer à la même vitesse. Yattaran a gémi.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Mais le capitaine est devenu fou dans sa tête, de vouloir traverser ces turbulences à pleine puissance?

-L'ennemi doit penser la même chose, a supposé le docteur en entrant.

Nous nous sommes retournés, avons tous sursauté. Même Albator a montré de la surprise. Mikara a éclaté de rire, manifestement incapable de se retenir.

Doc Zéro était vêtu d'une armure de samouraï antique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement? s'est enquit Yattaran. Vous savez qu'on n'est pas au carnaval?

-C'est un trésor de famille que je garde pour les grandes occasions, a rétorqué doc Zéro.

J'ai ravalé la moquerie qui me venait spontanément.

-C'est à dire? suis-je parvenu à dire d'un ton à peu près neutre.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais cette fois j'ai l'intention de participer au combat. Capitaine, les conditions nous sont favorables.

Albator a esquissé un sourire. Doc a souri à son tour.

-Nous nous infiltrerons au cœur de la flotte avant même d'avoir été repérés.

-Moi, a confié Yattaran, je me demande avant tout si nous allons résister à cette fichue tempête.

-Il le faudra. Le docteur dit vrai, s'infiltrer est une gageure, mais c'est le seul moyen de les surprendre.

-Merci, capitaine, a repris doc Zéro.

Nausicaa a annoncé d'autres sylvidres en vue. Des navettes de combat.

-Oui, on est prêts!

-Oh, n'en fait pas trop, docteur.

Albator a fait remarquer que nous étions encerclés. Suzanne a choisi ce moment pour entrer.

-Il est largement passé l'heure de dîner! Allez, venez manger, ça vous donnera des forces!

Elle s'est arrêté.

-Seigneur, c'est pas vrai. C'est vous, docteur Zéro?

-Elle m'énerve, celle-là, a marmonné doc.

-Très élégant, s'est moqué Suzanne. Ça te donne un air de vainqueur. Si seulement le type à l'intérieur en était un aussi…

Malgré de nombreuses rumeurs à ce sujet, je n'avais pas cherché à savoir davantage pourquoi ces deux-là se querellaient en particulier, mais j'avais entendu dire que c'était elle qui l'avait rebaptisé Zéro.

-Tu es très drôle, quand tu veux. Écoute, j'ai une faveur à te demander… Je voudrais que tu gardes Mii-kun.

-Tu rigoles? Cet espèce de voleur que tu es incapable de dresser? Hors de question!

-Non, je disais ça au cas où je ne reviendrais pas.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Où vas-tu, d'abord?

-Doc, suis-je intervenu, vous avez réellement l'intention de vous battre?

-Tu en doutes encore? Regarde-moi une seconde. Tu crois que je mentirais sur un sujet pareil? Moi aussi, je sais piloter.

Il a enlevé Mii-kun de sur son épaule, lui a caressé la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mii, je reviendrai.

-Mraw.

Albator paraissait presque inquiet, mais il n'a rien dit.

-Mais si vous sortez, qui va soigner les blessés? a demandé Nausicaa avec inquiétude.

Doc Zéro a haussé les épaules avec nonchalance : il demanderait à Mikara et à Suzanne de s'en charger. Juste avant de partir, il a à nouveau insisté auprès de cette dernière pour qu'elle prenne Mii-kun.

-Il est comme mon enfant et vous le savez.

Suzanne paraissait aussi surprise que n'importe qui. Doc Zéro a commencé à raconter leur rencontre; en fait, sa rencontre avec la mère de Mii-kun, une chatte blessée trop farouche pour le laisser s'approcher, mais qu'il a nourrie à plusieurs reprises. Puis un jour, elle lui avait apporté son petit avant de disparaître.

-Les chats se cachent pour mourir, a-t-il affirmé. En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu la mère de Mii.

-Meaw, a fait le concerné, comme s'il était triste.

Peut-être nous comprenait-il. Doc lui a caressé la tête.

-J'étais si seul. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point il m'a réconforté.

-D'accord, si tu y tiens tant, je le prendrai. Mais reviens entier. Parce que si tu meurs, avec qui je vais bien pouvoir me quereller?

D'un geste plus ou moins discret, Doc Zéro a montré Mikara du doigt. C'était sans doute sa revanche pour avoir ri. Suzanne a secoué la tête pour dire non, a tendu les mains pour prendre Mii-kun, qui a grogné.

-Allez, sois gentil. Je te promets de m'occuper de toi.

Le chat a feulé, a grimpé sur l'épaule de Doc, qui l'a réprimandé.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Mii. Si tu es mon enfant, alors tu dois faire ce que je te demande.

-Ça y est, ai-je soufflé à l'oreille de Mikara. Il a perdu la tête.

Elle s'est retournée et a souri.

-Ça fait longtemps, Ramis, a-t-elle répondu sur le même ton. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte avant?

Doc a déposé Mii dans les mains de Suzanne. Le chat ne cessait de miauler. Son ''père'' paraissait triste.

-Je le soignerais aussi bien que vous, a assuré Suzanne. Et Mikara m'aidera.

La concernée a étouffé un soupir, mais elle ne semblait pas cesser de trouver la situation drôle.

-Merci, a répondu Doc. Maintenant, je vais partir l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille. Sylvidres, me voilà!

-Tu vois ce que j'ai voulu dire? m'a indiqué Mikara.

J'ai acquiescé. Difficile de passer à côté.

Nous sommes partis au combat peu après. À peine dix minutes après avoir décollé, Suzanne a appelé doc Zéro pour l'avertir que Mii-kun avait disparu. Il s'est emporté, avant que l'écran ne transmette un miaulement. Mii-kun était avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte?

Il l'a caressé affectueusement.

-Très bien, Miaou, nous allons combattre ensembles.

Il pleurait. Ce n'a échappé à personne, mais aucun de nous n'a osé prendre la parole. Il aurait sans doute pu retourner sur l'Atlantis, mais il n'en a rien fait. Dans l'ensemble, tout s'est bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que je remarque que l'une de nos cibles, un des plus gros bâtiments, était rempli de civils.

-Capitaine! ai-je tenté, même si je me doutais déjà de la suite.

Il a ordonné de tirer.

-Capitaine, c'est un navire civil, on l'a touché!

Sous mes yeux, il a disparu au loin. J'ai bien entendu le grand silence qui est tombé sur la passerelle à ce moment.

…

Elle était seule sous un hublot et elle regardait l'espace.

-Je suis désolé, ai-je tout d'abord dit.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mon premier réflexe avait été de m'excuser. Mikara n'a pas sursauté, mais je l'ai vue essuyer des larmes que je n'avais d'abord pas remarquées.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute.

J'ai acquiescé sans un mot. Elle m'a demandé, faiblement, combien étaient-ils. Je m'apprêtais à répondre que je l'ignorais quand elle a dit qu'elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

-Il y a des moments où nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous sommes en guerre.

J'ai pris sa main. Nous sommes restés un moment ainsi. L'immensité au dessus de nous était un bon prétexte pour garder le silence.

-Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure, a-t-elle repris. J'étais contente quand vous êtes revenus et j'ai pleuré quand ils sont morts, mais le problème, c'est que je ne les connaissais pas et que si je pleure pour chaque victime de cette guerre, je suis loin d'avoir fini.

Elle est arrivée à sourire. Ses yeux étaient teintés de bleu, non de rouge.

-J'écris, a-t-elle révélé. J'ai commencé peu après mon arrivée. Si je dois avoir une utilité dans ce conflit, ce sera peut-être pour raconter plus tard ce que j'ai vu. Mon récit sera sans doute incomplet, mais il me fait du bien, et cela rendra peut-être les choses… moins injustes.

J'avais déjà vu son carnet et son habitude de noter, mais je n'avais pas songé à cette possibilité. Je me suis aperçu que je souriais tandis qu'elle me regardait.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondis-je finalement.

(1) C'est le dialogue (le monologue, en fait) de la VF. Dans la VO, il tourne davantage autour de la colère qu'il éprouve envers le geste de Sylvidra (manipuler une mère et son fils), sans mentionner Rubia/Lucia.


End file.
